Win for me, Cato
by Ethylen
Summary: A Panem, le sport s'acharne parfois sur une seule famille. C'est pour venger sa soeur que Clove Kentwell, du District Deux, devient Carrière avec l'intention d'aller un jour combattre dans l'arène. La 74ème édition des Hunger Games va lui offrir une chance de devenir quelqu'un... Mais pas exactement comme elle se l'imaginait. FIC TERMINEE.
1. Chapter 1

**Voilà, comme promis, la réécriture du premier chapitre que je trouvais bien trop mièvre pour mes deux Carrières. Enjoy !**

**Et n'oubliez pas de donner votre avis en reviews :)**

* * *

**Chapitre 1**

* * *

D'un geste précis, je lance mon poing contre le punching-ball. J'ai le sourire aux lèvres, rien ne me fait plus plaisir que d'évacuer mon excitation des derniers jours en m'entraînant encore. Parce que je dois être la meilleure cette semaine.

Je roue le punching-ball de coups, sous le regard attentif de Sioh. Je continue. Sans un coup d'oeil pour mon instructeur, il est inutile de me déconcentrer pour un rien.

Une fois essoufflée, je m'arrête deux minutes, respirant à fond en contemplant ce punching-ball sur lequel je m'acharne depuis deux longues heures. Inspiration, expiration, sourire. Je ne suis pas encore fatiguée...

\- Allez, ça suffit, Clove, lance la voix de Sioh derrière mon dos.

Autoritaire, comme d'habitude. Je soupire.

\- Je ne suis pas fatiguée ! je riposte d'une voix suppliante.

En effet, je suis encore au meilleur de ma forme.

\- Tant mieux... C'est pour ça que tu vas aller tuer des mannequins, et pas plus tard que tout de suite.

J'offre un grand sourire à Sioh et me dirige en souriant vers l'espace de lancer.

\- D'acc ! je lance, me retenant de siffloter comme si tout cela était parfaitement normal.

J'effleure ensuite les nombreux couteaux alignés sur une plaque métallique. Des couteaux. Des magnifiques couteaux rien que pour moi. Encore quelques lancers et ensuite, je rentrerais chez moi pour trois jours, les trois derniers jours avant ma toute dernière Moisson.

J'ai eu dix-huit ans le mois dernier et je suis toujours aussi petite. Un mètre cinquante-cinq, soixante maximum. Ce n'est pas très glorieux mais c'est franchement utile en corps à corps (pour l'esquive) ou aussi pour se planquer.

Ca m'a toujours aidée pour faire les quatre cent coups avec Cato. Mon seul ami.

Je souris au mannequins gris devant moi, fixe les cibles d'un regard attentif, bloquant les pensées parasites qui m'assaillent.

Trois couteaux se logent dans les coeurs respectifs de trois mannequins mobiles. Quatre dans le ventre. Trois autres en plein front.

Silence approbatif de la part de Sioh quand je me retourne vers lui, un peu anxieuse tout de même de son futur verdict.

Il sourit de satisfaction. Moi, je me contente de trembler d'excitation.

Ca fait une semaine que je dors très peu, parce qu'on a la permission de nuit, Cato et moi, les deux volontaires de cette année, pour aller s'entrainer à n'importe-quelle heure de la journée ou de la nuit. Hier soir je suis encore descendue vider mon stress sur des mannequins vers trois ou quatre heures du matin. Et ensuite, j'ai fait un petit duel contre Cato, que j'ai gagné.

Ce n'est qu'après être sortis se balader qu'on est retournés dans la chambre qu'on occupe à deux depuis nos huit ans, pour dormir quelques heures avant de revenir s'entrainer dès neuf heures tapantes. J'y serais bien allée plus tôt mais je n'ai pas l'habitude de me réveiller toute seule. Il me faut toujours un réveil, sinon je suis capable de dormir toute la journée sans ouvrir les yeux une seule fois. Et évidemment, le réveil de ma chambre du Centre est réglé pour sonner à huit heures et demie, afin d'arriver dans le gymnase à neuf heures pile.

Histoire de souffler un peu, je commence à rire nerveusement. Je ne sais pas pourquoi.

Mais sérieusement, je m'en contrefiche.

Je continue à rire, rire, me tenant les côtes, jusqu'à ce que mes poumons crient grâce et que je doive respirer un bon coup. Sioh me lance un de ses regards de glace qui suffit à me calmer directement. Je passe tout le temps du rire aux larmes en ce moment. Je ne suis calme que lorsque je suis en train de me battre. Trop de pression ? Eh bien je suis prête à démolir tous les instructeurs et même les anciens Vainqueurs pour évacuer ladite pression.

C'est comme ça que je fonctionne.

Ca l'a toujours été et ça n'est pas près de changer.

\- Je t'ai appris tout ce que je sais, annonce Sioh de but en blanc sans fioritures inutiles. Tu es enfin prête, Clove Kentwell. Tu te porteras volontaire lors de cette Moisson.

\- Avec Cato ? je demande.

Sioh hausse un sourcil navré.

\- Evidemment, idiote.

Il ouvre les bras et je cours m'y jeter, ignorant les autres apprentis Carrières qui me font la gueule. Jaloux.

C'est mon année. Et je vais enfin réaliser mon rêve : gagner les soixante-quatorzième Hunger Games.

**-HG-**

On regarde des anciennes éditions de Hunger Games depuis deux heures dans la chambre, avec un petit groupe de quatre Carrières. Cato et moi, évidemment vu qu'on se trouve dans notre domaine, Allya et Will. D'habitude je ne suis pas si sociable. Pas du tout sociable même, je ne parle qu'avec Cato ou Allya. Les autres, je les toise de haut. Parce que les amis, c'est pour les faibles. On ne peut que trop facilement vous retourner vos proches contre vous, c'est pourquoi je refuse de m'attacher.

Je l'ai appris à mes dépends quand ma grande soeur Vanity Kentwell, qui avait quatre ans de plus que moi, est partie aux Hunger Games en se portant volontaire elle aussi l'année de ses dix-huit ans. Elle est arrivée en finale contre le garçon du District Quatre et a perdu à cause d'une bête erreur. J'en ai encore un goût amer dans la bouche. Une saleté de tristesse et un vide étrange qui me mine.

Ca me dégoûte un peu mais... Vanity était ma soeur, si elle avait gagné les 70èmes Hunger Games, elle aurait eu vingt-deux ans cette année. Et elle ne serait pas revenue dans une vulgaire boite en bois, on n'aurait pas eu à l'enterrer avec les autres tributs morts.

Cette année, je compte bien laver l'honneur des Kentwell. Et comme je ne peux pas gagner les Hunger Games en étant épuisée, j'ai obéit sans discuter à Sioh quand il m'a envoyée dans ma chambre du Centre d'Entrainement. Une fois dans mes pénates, j'ai retrouvé Cato, on est restés un moment tous les deux devant la télé de la chambre à passer et repasser les anciennces éditions des Jeux, parce qu'on doit tirer des leçons de ce que les autres tributs du District Deux ont fait pendant soixante-quinze ans de Hunger Games. Autant profiter des ressources qu'on possède au maximum.

A la fin des entrainements, lors de la fermeture du gymnase, Allya et Will ont rappliqué dans la chambre et c'est pour ça qu'on est tous assis sur mon lit, moi, Cato, Allya et Will, serrés comme des sardines, en regardant l'écran et commentant sans arrêt les faits et gestes des tributs.

Je manque de m'étouffer de rire alors que Cato fait une blague vaseuse sur la fille blonde du District Douze, lors de la deuxième édition d'Expiation, qui a vu un Vainqueur pour le District Douze, Haymitch Abernathy.

\- Arrête, je gémis, ferme-la, Cato, on n'entend rien à rien à ce qui se passe...

\- Mais on s'en fout, Kentwell ! se marre Will. C'est juste les Moissons, ça sert pas à grand-chose vu qu'on sait comment ces Jeux se terminent.

Je lui lance un coup de coude hargneux.

\- Non, je rétorque, non, on s'en fout pas, tout est important... Enfin si, toi tu t'en fous vu que tu finis Pacificateur. Ca change rien pour ta pomme que tu te concentre sur les Moissons ou pas.

\- Toujours aussi agréable, la Kentwell, commente Will en ignorant parfaitement ma réplique.

Je le fusille du regard.

\- Ca doit être l'arène qui la stresse, lâche Cato.

\- Parfaitement, je grommelle en croisant les bras pendant que les tributs défilent dans le Grand Cirque.

\- On va vous laisser, alors, dit Allya d'une voix neutre en me regardant.

Je sais qu'elle le fait parce que je sens son regard me brûler l'arrière de la nuque, je deviens parano en ce moment, c'est... l'enfer.

Cato se lève pour aller ouvrir la porte, se comportant pour une fois en parfait gentleman. Maintenant que tout le monde a laissé mon lit tranquille, je peux enfin m'allonger tranquillement dessus et croise mes mains derrière ma nuque. Je hoche la tête en répondant au signe de la main d'Allya, toujours autant de bonne humeur, et me roule sur le ventre quand la chambre est enfin désertée par les intrus. Cato se laisse tomber sur mon lit et manque de m'écraser.

Je ne dis rien, je me concentre juste sur l'écran.

Les interviews, par contre, c'est toujours important.

**-HG-**

Je ferme à demi mes yeux alors que le soleil cherche à m'éblouir. Je viens de sortir du Centre pour bien profiter de la pause, et le brusque changement de lumière est assez... déstabilisant. La porte automatique coulisse et les autres Carrières sortent eux aussi, avides de soleil et d'air frais.

Ils s'éloignent vers la rivière. Ca tombe bien, j'ai envie d'être tranquille sur mon banc.

J'ai besoin de faire le vide dans ma tête après ce que m'a annoncé mon coach à l'Evaluation pré-Moisson.

Il paraît que je suis prête. Que c'est mon année. Que je suis censée me porter volontaire pour participer aux 74e Hunger Games pour la simple raison que j'ai une chance sur 24 de gagner...

Je lâche un profond soupir et je croise mes mains derrière ma nuque en m'adossant mieux contre le dossier.

La porte s'ouvre de nouveau alors que j'allais fermer les yeux pour une sieste bien méritée.

\- Hé, Kentwell !

Je soupire. De lassitude cette fois.

Depuis dix ans que nous nous connaissons, jamais Cato Hadley ne m'a appelée avec mon prénom. C'est pourtant facile à retenir, je m'appelle Clove. Clove Kentwell. C'est un nom court, simple, facile à écrire et avec seulement une seule voyelle... Il ya des fois où cet idiot de Cato m'ennuie profondément, pour être polie. Mais malgré tout je l'aime bien, il est attachant et sympa avec moi, alors que je pensais pas qu'un Carrière comme lui s'intéresse à moi, même si je suis la fille la plis forte dans le groupe de notre âge.

\- Qu'est ce que tu me veux, Hadley ? je riposte d'une voix forte, signe qu'il ne m'impressionne absolument pas.

Il en faut beaucoup plus pour m'effrayer et, après toutes ces années à regarder les Hunger Games afin de décrypter les stratégies des tributs de notre District, le District Deux, avec mon coach, Sioh, et quelques autres carrières, je crois que plus rien ne peut m'atteindre. Aussi longtemps que je me souvienne, Cato à toujours été là lors de ces visionnages intensifs des Hunger Games et il n'y a jamais rien eu de plus qu'un climat de compétition entre nous, parfois intenable tant Cato s'acharne quand il veut quelque chose. Et ce qu'il veut, c'est me battre. Même peut-être être le tribut qui me tuera si jamais nous nous portons volontaires la même année

\- Qu'a dit ton coach après l'Evaluation ?

Je déglutis difficilement. Bizarrement je suis sûre qu'il se portera volontaire lui aussi...

\- Tu tiens vraiment à le savoir, Hadley ?

\- Pourquoi je serais venu te voir sinon ? On est dans le même groupe, Kentwell, et on est les meilleurs. On a dix-huit ans aussi, c'est la dernière occas' pour nous d'aller dans l'arène si on ne veut pas être la honte publique du District. En plus je suis certain que des gens ont déjà parié sur nous... Alors ?

Je me retiens d'éclater de rire. Ce n'est pas parce que les quatre jours nous séparent de la Moisson que je vais épargner Cato de mes répliques acerbes.

\- Tu m'impressionne, Hadley, lui dis-je. C'est tellement rare pour toi de réussir un raisonnement complet et cohérent...

Pour faire bonne mesure, je croise les bras et je le fixe d'un air que j'espère provocateur.

Il ouvre la bouche pour répliquer mais la referme sans rien dire. Il réfléchit quelques instants et revient à la charge.

\- Allez, quoi... Sois sympa au moins une fois dans ta vie. Tu est prête, c'est ça ? Et tu ne veux pas me le dire parce que tu sais que mon coach m'a dit que c'est aussi mon année ?

Je hoche fatalement la tête.

\- T'as gagné, Hadley, je soupire.

\- T'en fais pas, vu que je t'aime bien, je te promets une mort rapide et sans douleur.

\- Quelle agréable perspective, ça fait plaisir...

\- Tu pourrais me remercier au moins...

\- Pas envie. C'est la seule fois en dix ans que tu es sympa avec moi, pourquoi est-ce que je te remercierais ?

\- Ca c'est faux, Kentwell. Je t'ai laissé gagner plein de fois lors de nos duels. Rien que pour ça, tu devrais m'en être reconnaissante.

\- C'est ça, merci, Cato Hadley, pour tous les faux duels pour lesquels tu m'as laissée gagner. Tu es content maintenant ?

Il sourit. Malgré toutes les boutades que nous nous lançon sans aucune trêve lors des entraînements, Cato Hadley est mon meilleur ami. Il le sait et en profite, pour par exemple passer des journées entières chez moi pendant que ses parents s'engueulent entre eux, mais plus souvent pour passer son temps à trouver des façons de plus en plus inventives de se moquer de moi.

Chacun sa vision de l'amitié, on dirait...

\- Tu n'as pas répondu à ma question, Kentwell, rappelle-t-il.

Je soupire et il s'installe à côté de moi, si proche que sa cuisse frôle la mienne.

\- C'est mon année aussi, j'annonce. Je suis prête, et je me porterai volontaire.

Un grand sourire éclaire le visage de Cato. Je détaille son visage: son menton déterminé, ses traits anguleux. Ses yeux bleus et brillants qui me fixent sans ciller. Sa barbe naissante, ses bras fins mes incroyablement musclés.

L'entraînement des Carrières est douloureux et long, surtout douloureux, mais ça paye.

Ces longues années intenses nous offrent une silhouette de rêve et un corps en très bonne santé, avec en récompense les Hunger Games dont les tributs du District Deux reviennent généralement Vainqueurs. Les Vainqueurs, eux, obtiennent une maison gigantesque, un salaire ahurissant à vie et la reconnaissance du Président Snow.

Le seul hic là-dedans est que la plupart d'entre eux sont tellement traumatisés par leur expérience dans l'arène qu'ils en deviennent complètement fous...

Le système qui gère Panem est assez barbare, je l'avoue, mais il est aussi fait pour durer.

A Panem, notre vie reste entre deux eaux tant que nous n'avons pas atteint nos vingt ans. Pendant six ans d'angoisse nos vies sont rythmées par sept tirages au sort, de nos douze ans à nos dix-huit ans. Le Capitole dispose donc de nos vies jusqu'à notre majorité, et on ne le retrouve que si on a réussi à échapper à l'arène, sans y avoir été et en être ressorti Vainqueur. Les Vainqueurs, en plus de subir les fantômes des tributs de leurs Hunger Games, deviennent les jouets de Snow, dont le président tire les ficelles. Ils sont terrorisés par le Capitole, et leurs proches ont encore moins de chance de survivre... Ca devrait ôter toute envie de participer aux Hunger Games mais j'ai quand même envie de me battre vraiment, avec un vrai enjeu, et pas uniquement lors d'entraînements où la moindre éraflure est soignée en moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour le dire.

Les règles des Hunger Games sont simples afin que même les mineurs ignares du District Douze les comprennent.

24 jeunes de Panem, soit un garçon et une fille pour chacun des douze Districts, s'affrontent chaque année dans une arène jusqu'à la mort de vingt-trois d'entre eux. Le seul survivant ressort Vainqueur au nom du traité de la Trahison. C'est de la télé-réalité, mais sans effets spéciaux et sans figurants qui se relèveront avec un grand sourire après avoir simulé leur mort.

J'ai dix-huit ans, c'est mon dernier tirage au sort et c'est mon année.

Je me suis entraînée depuis que je sais marcher, courir et tenir un bâton, dans le but de gagner les Hunger Games, même si c'est (en principe) illégal. Les gens comme moi sont surnommés les tributs de Carrière, parce que nous nous entrainons avant d'entrer dans l'arène. Il paraît que les Districts autres que le Un, le Deux et le Quatre n'entraînent jamais de tributs de Carrière. La Moisson doit avoir une signification tout autre pour eux... Ce jour doit être une source d'angoisse horrible.

Chez nous au District Deux, c'est plutôt un jour de fête même si nos tributs ne reviennent pas toujours. Tout le monde est sur son trente et un et se rassemble devant l'Hôtel de Justice, et tout le monde se serre les coudes parce qu'on sait qu'il y aura toujours un Carrière pour nous sauver la mise.

J'imagine que, comme jusqu'à aujourd'hui personne du Capitole n'est venu faire une descente au Centre d'Entraînement pour vérifier ce qu'il s'y passe et faire cesser notre tradition ancestrale, les gens du Capitole laissent faire les Carrières parce que ça rajoute du piment à leur spectacle. Je suis même sûre que certains d'entre eux ne se rendent même pas compte que les tributs meurent réellement pendant les Hunger Games.

\- Kentwell... Tu m'écoutes ?

Cato et moi, on est inséparables depuis que l'on se connaît.

Depuis qu'on est tout petits on habite juste à côté, et nos parents travaillent dans la même équipe de recherche à l'intérieur de la Noix. On a toujours été dans la même classe. On a toujours fait les quatre cent coups ensemble. Malgré nos disputes incessantes, on s'adore mais on le cache en entraînement car les coach ne veulent pas qu'on se lie trop, parce que si jamais on doit briser l'alliance des Carrières, on ne pourra pas tuer notre coéquipier vu qu'on l'aime bien. En dehors du Centre, ils se fichent bien des personnes avec qui on traîne. Tant mieux.

\- Désolée, dis-je d'un ton piteux. Tu disais ?

Je souris, et je replonge dans ma réflexion pendant que Cato me fusille du regard. Complices jusqu'à se raconter nos moindres petits secrets, nous avons le même tempérament. Nous sommes combattifs, chacun d'entre nous veut devenir meilleur que l'autre. On est toujours à se chercher nos faiblesses, nos piques... Pas étonnant que la voie des Carrières soit toute tracée pour nous.

\- Je demandais : Ton nom est inscrit combien de fois ?

\- Pourquoi cette question ? m'étonné-je. On est des Carrières, on s'en fiche, de nos tesserae.

\- Idiote. Je suis sûr que tu ne les as jamais comptés.

Je hausse les épaules. Ce qu'il vient de dire est parfaitement vrai. Au District Deux, c'est plutôt cool du côté des tesserae, le nombre de fois où notre nom est inscrit sur les petits papiers du tirage au sort. Comme nous n'avons pas besoin de prendre de tesserae supplémentaires car notre District est un des plus aisés de Panem, on ne compte même plus nos tesserae. A douze ans, notre nom est inscrit une fois. A treize ans, deux fois. Et ainsi de suite jusqu'à nos dix-huit ans. La probabilité qu'un jeune du Deux non entraîné soit tiré est la même que dans les autres Districts, mais dans chacun de mes tirages au sort, le tribut a toujours été remplacé par un Carrière. C'est pourquoi les tesserae sont les derniers de nos soucis.

\- Allez, dis-moi, demande Cato. S'il te plait.

\- Comme toi, je suppose, lui dis-je. Je n'ai jamais pris de tesserae supplémentaire...

Je le fixe et je soupire. Je sens qu'il a d'autres projets derrière sa question.

Et je mets le doigt dessus. Je l'attire. Evidemment. Depuis le temps qu'on est toujours fourrés ensemble, ça paraît logique mais je n'y ai jamais pensé avant aujourd'hui...

Même si c'est Arya, une de mes amies, qui m'avait dit de faire gaffe avec Cato. Quand il veut quelque chose, il l'obtient, et on dirait que ce quelque chose, c'est moi.

Il soutient mon regard sans rien dire. J'ai l'impression qu'il me dévore des yeux et j'avoue que ce n'est pas franchement désagréable. Je lui souris, pour faire bonne mesure. On dirait que je lui ai offert la lune avec ses yeux brillants.

J'ai beau me montrer froide envers lui, il revient toujours à la charge, inéxorablement. Mais ce n'est pas qu'envers lui que je suis ainsi, c'est envers tout le monde. Avec lui, je suis plus douce, plus facilement domptable. Je crois que c'est ce qu'il aime chez moi : cette impression qu'il est le seul à pouvoir m'apprivoiser et à pouvoir me connaître vraiment. Je suis son trésor. Son lot de consolation. S'il gagne les Jeux et que je ne me présente pas, il n'aura qu'à tendre les bras pour que j'aille m'y jeter. Il le sait et en profite... Il aime mes yeux noirs, mes muscles, mon tempérament volcanique. Il aime les répliques bien senties que je lance, la violence cachée en moi. Ma facilité à prendre des armes. Mon sang-froid, mon côté de tueuse sanguinaire...

\- Kentwell...

\- Quoi ?

\- Tu es sûre de te porter volontaire maintenant ? il demande. Parce que si l'un de nous reste, on pourra toujours être ensemble après notre Victoire...

\- Tu es adorable, Hadley. Mais comme tu l'as si bien dit tout à l'heure, si on ne se porte pas volontaires, on sera la honte du district, dis-je.

\- Et si je me porte volontaire et pas toi ? Il y a d'autres filles dans le groupe, d'accord elles ne sont pas aussi fortes que toi, elles ont moins de chances de revenir que toi, mais il n'y aura qu'un seul Vainqueur. Tu le sais, non ?

Je fourre ma tête entre mes mains. Quel idiot ! Je voulais me porter volontaire. Je voulais me battre. Et rien qu'en trois secondes il vient de tout faire voler en éclats...

\- Oui je le sais ! Seulement...

\- Seulement ?

\- Le hic, c'est que nos coachs ne vont pas supporter que l'un de nous se désiste... Si je perds la face, Sioh va être insupportable pendant le restant de mes jours, et tu n'es même pas sûr de revenir.

\- Si, je reviendrais, Kentwell. Et toi aussi. D'accord ?

\- Promis.


	2. Chapter 2

Merci aux deux guests pour leur reviews qui m'ont inspirée, voilà la suite :)  
Ne vous habituez surtout pas à un tel rythme de publication... il va devenir désordonné très vite, je préfère prévenir...

**Disclaimer que j'ai oublié la dernière fois :** Tous les personnages, l'univers, les lieux et les événements appartiennent à Suzanne Collins... Prions pour qu'un tel futur ne se réalise pas :3

**Chanson de ce chapitre :** Goodbye My Lover, de James Blunt

ENJOY !

* * *

**Chapitre 2**

* * *

Après avoir papoté pendant trois heures avec Arya de tout et de rien, mais surtout de l'attitude de Cato, je suis sûre qu'il a fait semblant de vouloir sortir avec moi et que ce n'est qu'un plan pour les Hunger Games. Et cette pensée m'a torturée pendant tous les jours entre l'Evaluation et aujourd'hui, veille de la Moisson.

Chez les Carrières, les Jeux commencent bien avant la Moisson, dès qu'on entre pour la première fois dans le Centre d'Entraînement du District. C'est en fait une longue préparation aux quatre jours qui séparent la parade d'ouverture des Hunger Games du début officiel des Jeux, quand on est propulsé dans l'arène. On doit prendre le District comme si c'était une arène dans laquelle on devait survivre, et on doit faire attention à chaque personne qu'on fréquente. Pour ma part c'est assez simple, vu que je n'ai que quinze ans. Les seules personnes du Deux que je fréquente sont mes parents, ma petite soeur, Cato et Arya, Sioh. Ce sont les seules personnes qui sont vraiment mes alliés et que je serais incapable de trahir. Les autres, soit je ne les connais pas, soit ce sont mes concurrents.

Je connais à peine les autres Carrières, et je me fiche pas mal des autres habitants du District Deux.

Mais dans tout ça, il reste quand même le problème Cato.

Je me tourne et me retourne dans mon lit, ressassant les images de son baiser dans ma tête même si je sais que ça ne sert à rien de me torturer pour lui. J'entends à peine la porte de la maison qui s'ouvre en grinçant, mon père éternue fort avant de rentrer dans la cuisine qui se situe juste en bas de ma chambre. Il vient à peine de rentrer du chantier de la Noix, les maîtres d'oeuvres imposent des horaires intenables pour la plupart des ouvriers.

Je me lève, réalisant que je n'arriverai pas à dormir cette nuit. Grâce à ma mère qui a gagné les Hunger Games il y a longtemps, nous vivons dans une des maisons luxueuses du Village des Vainqueurs et depuis ma naissance, jamais je n'ai connu de manque quelconque. Mon père continue à travailler uniquement parce qu'il fait ça pour lui, il dit que si il ne faisait rien de ses journées, il deviendrait complètement fou. Il est charpentier, et travaille sur les chantiers des salles de recherche de la Noix.

Je sors de ma chambre en marchant sur la pointe des pieds pour ne pas réveiller ma petite soeur. Elle a douze ans, c'est sa première année où elle pourra être tirée au sort. Mes parents ne s'inquiètent pas vraiment pour moi mais plus pour elle : si il y a quelque chose que June ne supporte pas, c'est bien la violence. Elle a fondu en larmes quand mes parents sont allés assister à un faux duel entre moi et un autre Carrière lors des portes ouvertes du Centre, et fait des cauchemars terribles lors de la période des Hunger Games. Si jamais elle est tirée au sort, elle n'aura aucune chance de s'en sortir. Mais je sais qu'il y aura toujours une fille pour la remplacer donc elle est le dernier de mes soucis.

Je cours jusque dans la cuisine et je saute au cou de mon père, qui m'ébouriffe les cheveux et éclate de rire.

C'est vrai que je dois faire peine à voir, en chemise de nuit, avec mes cheveux emmélés et mes traits tirés.

\- Voilà ma grande ! s'exclame-t-il.

Il m'embrasse sur le front et je lui offre un grand sourire.

\- Ta journée s'est bien passée ? je demande.

\- Epuisante. Le chef était insupportable et n'arrêtait pas de nous rappeler que les travaux devaient être finis avant la Moisson.

Mon sourire retombe d'un coup.

Je n'ai pas eu le temps d'annoncer à ma mère que j'allais me porter volontaire, car elle était à l'Hôtel de Justice avec les autres Vainqueurs afin de régler les derniers détails concernant la 74 ème édition des Hunger Games, elle n'a donc pas pu en parler à mon père.

\- Ta mère est là ? demande mon père sans remarquer mon manque d'entrain.

\- Elle est avec June en haut, et essaye de la rassurer, dis-je en me mordillant la lèvre.

Il me considère un long moment, me regardant dans les yeux.

Il n'a jamais aimé que je sois une Carrière et j'ai l'impression qu'il se doute de quelque chose. Comment voulez-vous qu'il ne se doute de rien ? C'est le père d'une fille dont le nom est écrit sur six des milliers de petits papiers que contient l'énorme boule de verre pour le tirage au sort.

C'est surtout le père d'une fille qui s'entraîne depuis ses cinq ans à tuer jusqu'à ving-trois autres jeunes de Panem, qui a des chances d'être tirée au sort, mais qui va se porter volontaire de toute manière.

C'est le père d'une future Carrière sanguinaire, et je sais qu'il préfère la douceur et le calme de June.

Pour éviter son regard lourd de reproches, de questions, je regarde sans rien dire les chiffres lumineux du cadran de l'horloge. Il est une heure du matin. Dans un peu plus de neuf heures, je serais en route pour le Capitole.

Papa pose son casque sur la table et s'asseoit lourdement sur une des chaises, étendant ses jambes sur le sol, s'étirant avec délice.

\- Tu veux que je fasse du thé ? proposé-je.

\- Pourquoi pas...

Sa voix manque singuliérement d'entrain et je saisis la bouilloire d'une main tremblante.

J'ouvre le robinet et laisse couler un peu d'eau froide sur ma main libre, contemplant mon reflet dans la surface noire qui se rapproche de plus en plus du bord de la bouilloire.

Mes mèches sombres s'ébattent de chaque côté de mon visage, seule la moitié de leur longueur est bouclée à cause de la natte que je porte en permanence au Centre d'Entraînement. J'ai une tête affreuse : mon visage est de la même pâleur que celle d'un cadavre, des cernes violets colorent le dessous de mes yeux car cela fait trois nuits que je ne dors pas assez. La faute à Cato, au Capitole, à Arya, et à la Moisson. Et surtout à l'arène de mes prochains Hunger Games.

Une mèche rebelle retombe entre mes yeux et je n'essaye même pas de la remettre à sa place, ma mère rentre dans la pièce. Elle et mon père s'enlacent et je dépose la bouilloire sur son réchaud, sortant une théière et des sachets de thé à la girofle, la plante qui m'a donné mon nom. En vérité, Clove signifie "clou de girofle", mais comme c'est une épice plutôt rare au District Deux, nous avons seulement ces sachets de thé pour comprendre pourquoi ma mère a voulu me nommer ainsi.

Dans la cuisine, l'odeur douceureuse de la girofle a son habituel petit effet réconfortant mais aujourd'hui, elle me donne plutôt envie de vomir.

Je repose la boite de sachets au milieu de la table et je m'asseois en face de mes parents. Ma mère me regarde faire de sa mine fatiguée mais s'efforce de sourire.

\- Quel était le verdict de Sioh à l'Evaluation ? me demande-t-elle d'une voix douce, derrière laquelle je sens aussi de l'excitation.

Ce n'est pas de sa faute, elle ressent toujours une bouffée d'adrénaline à l'aube de la Moisson, ça doit lui rappeler sa victoire, sa jeunesse, sa rencontre avec Papa.

Je déglutis péniblement.

Elle me fixe toujours.

\- Il a dit...je commence d'une voix étrangement rauque.

C'était il y a trois jours.

J'ai répété cette phrase des miliards de fois dans ma tête mais maintenant, elle ne veut pas sortir. J'inspire profondément en essayant de me calmer.

Je regarde mes parents, enlacés, ma mère assise sur les genoux de mon père et blottie contre lui. Elle attend que je lance ma bombe. Et je crois qu'elle a déjà deviné.

\- Il a dit que j'étais prête, murmuré-je.

Mon père hausse un sourcil et ma mère continue de me fixer, les yeux brillants, le regard fier.

\- Je vais me porter volontaire demain, j'annonce.

Ca fait le même effet que le boulet de canon annonçant mon hypothétique mort.

Mon père lâche brutalement sa tasse qui s'écrase sur le sol, ma mère se lève et vient me prendre dans ses bras.

\- Ma grande fille...chuchote-t-elle dans mes cheveux. Je suis si fière de toi. Ca va bien se passer tu verras...

Je soupire et je me blottis contre elle, comme quand j'étais petite. Elle a facilement assimilé la nouvelle mais mon père fait les cent pas dans la pièce comme un chien en cage. Je lève les yeux vers lui et il me fusille du regard.

Ce n'est qu'à ce moment que je me rend compte de l'importance de ma phrase.

Je vais tuer jusqu'à vingt-trois personnes. Et je ne vais peut-être pas revenir vu qu'il n'y aura qu'un seul Vainqueur.

Si ça se trouve, je vais mourir. Et c'est pour cela que mon père réagit si violemment.

Comme si mon regard le brûlait, il s'arrête de marcher.

\- Toi, menace-t-il en pointant un doigt sur moi, toi, attend un peu que ta mère te lâche, ça va pas se passer aussi facilement que tu le crois.

Je réprime un hoquet de surprise.

Je m'attendais à ce qu'il quitte la pièce, pas à ce qu'il me hurle dessus. Et c'est ce qu'il fait. Il gueule des horreurs sur l'arène, sur les blessures de ma mère, qui l'ont apparemment forcée à se cacher alors qu'elle était en train d'agoniser. Il hurle pendant des minutes qui sont aussi longue qu'une éternité, ma mère me protège de ses bras de peur qu'il ne me batte.

De toute façon il ne me fera rien, je suis beaucoup plus forte et agile que lui.

Je me bouche les oreilles pour ne plus l'entendre. Pour ne plus entendre les sanglots de ma mère. Pour m'échapper de ce monde de dingues.

Ma mère décolle un de mes doigts et m'ordonne doucement d'aller me coucher, que ça lui passera, qu'il dit ça pour ne pas montrer qu'il est mort de peur. Elle ajoute qu'une grande journée m'attend demain, qu'elle ne sera pas mentor cette année pour pouvoir rester avec June. Je l'entends à peine et je monte l'escalier quatre à quatre comme si je devais aller jusqu'à la Corne d'Abondance.

Je ne m'arrête de courir qu'une fois en haut, et je reste là les bras ballants, indécise, sans trop savoir où aller. Mon coeur bat dans ma poitrine à grand coups douloureux. Comme si cela allait m'aider, la porte de la chambre de ma soeur s'ouvre sur June qui me considère de ses grands yeux noirs.

\- Qu'est ce qui se passe ? demande-t-elle d'une toute petite voix. J'ai entendu crier...

Par réflexe, je la prends dans mes bras.

\- C'est rien, June, dis-je doucement.

\- Si, c'est Papa qui hurle.

\- Il discute avec Maman, c'est tout. Retourne te coucher.

Elle se détache de moi.

\- Tu peux venir avec moi ?

Je souris.

\- D'accord. Mais pas longtemps, hein.

Elle hoche la tête et je la suis dans sa chambre. Elle se recouche, je m'installe sur son lit en attendant qu'elle s'endorme.

\- Tu peux chanter ?

Je ris nerveusement.

\- June, je chante super mal, dis-je. Tu sais bien, tu dis même que je fais fuir les geais moqueurs.

June sourit.

\- Je m'en fiche, ce sera bien quand même.

Je soupire, je réfléchis quelques instants. Je connais la chanson idéale, elle me permettra de dire au revoir à ma soeur sans qu'elle ne se doute de rien. Elle me fixe toujours et j'inspire profondément avant de me lancer.

_Did I disappoint you or let you down?_

_Should I be feeling guilty or let the judges frown?_

_'Cause I saw the end before we'd begun,_

_Yes I saw you were blinded and I knew I had won._

_So I took what's mine by eternal right._

_Took your soul out into the night._

_It may be over but it won't stop there,_

_I am here for you if you'd only care._

_You touched my heart you touched my soul._

_You changed my life and all my goals._

_And love is blind and that I knew when,_

_My heart was blinded by you._

_I've kissed your lips and held your hand._

_Shared your dreams and shared your bed._

_I know you well, I know your smell._

_I've been addicted to you._

June sourit au bout de la deuxième strophe et continue avec moi à la fin du couplet.

_Goodbye my lover._

_Goodbye my friend._

_You have been the one._

_You have been the one for me_.

_I am a dreamer and when I wake,_

_You can't break my spirit - it's my dreams you take._

_And as you move on, remember me,_

_Remember us and all we used to be_

_I've seen you cry, I've seen you smile._

_I've watched you sleeping for a while._

_I'd be the father of your child._

_I'd spend a lifetime with you._

_I know your fears and you know mine._

_We've had our doubts but now we're fine,_

_And I love you, I swear that's true._

_I cannot live without you._

Ma voix se brise sur cette phrase. Ma mère vient d'entrer dans la chambre et s'assied à côté de moi. Elle continue à ma place, passe un bras protecteur autour de mes épaules tremblantes. Je manque d'éclater en sanglots mais je ne le ferai pas, pas maintenant, pas devant June.

_Goodbye my lover._

_Goodbye my friend._

_You have been the one._

_You have been the one for me._

_And I still hold your hand in mine._

_In mine when I'm asleep._

_And I will bare my soul in time,_

_When I'm kneeling at your feet._

June lâche un soupir de bien-être, un sourire éclaire son visage fatigué. Elle ferme doucement les yeux, seul son souffle régulier indique qu'elle n'est qu'endormie. Ma mère continue de chanter.

_Goodbye my lover._

_Goodbye my friend._

_You have been the one._

_You have been the one for me._

_I'm so hollow, baby, I'm so hollow._

_I'm so, I'm so, I'm so hollow._

_I'm so hollow, baby, I'm so hollow._

_I'm so, I'm so, I'm so hollow._

Ma gorge se serre pendant qu'elle m'aide à me lever.

\- Viens, Clove, murmure-t-elle.

Elle aperçoit soudain mes yeux remplis de larmes.

\- Toi aussi, tu veux une berceuse ?

Je secoue la tête.

\- Non merci, dis-je.

Elle me guide jusqu'à ma chambre et me force à me coucher.

\- Si tu ne dors pas maintenant, je te donnerais des somnifères. Pas question que tu t'effondres demain matin.

Je souris. Je suis incapable de dire quoi que ce soit de toute façon, tant ma gorge me fait mal.

\- Retiens au moins ça, ajoute-t-elle après avoir déposé un baiser sur mon frond. Quoi que tu fasse, et même si tu ne reviens pas, je serai fière de toi.

Je hoche la tête.

\- Merci, maman, je bredouille d'une voix rauque.

Avant de m'endormir, je répète les paroles de ma chanson dans ma tête.

_Goodbye my lover._

_Goodbye my friend._

_You have been the one._

_You have been the one for me._

_I'm so hollow, baby, I'm so hollow._

_I'm so, I'm so, I'm so hollow._

J'ai des chances de gagner. Pas vrai ?

C'est de ça que j'essaie de me persuader quand un sommeil comateux vient me chercher, je ne lutte pas. On ne peux rien faire contre la course de Morphée.

* * *

C'est gentil les mamans... J'espère que vous serez gentils vous aussi ;)

A très vite j'espère !


	3. Chapter 3

Well, voilà un nouveau chapitre ! Je suis inspirée en ce moment, mais je risque fort de ne pas garder un tel rythme ^^  
Je suis hyper contente d'avoir eu des retours, c'est la première fois que j'en ai autant sur une fanfic sur Hunger Games, merci ! Je vous répondrais à tous personnellement, ne vous inquiétez pas ^^

Place au nouveau chapitre, ENJOY ! On se retrouve en bas...

* * *

**Chapitre 3**

* * *

Le matin de la Moisson, je suis la première levée.

C'est l'aube, et je n'ai dormi que quelques heures, mais d'un lourd sommeil réparateur, ce qui fait que je me sens parfaitement en forme. Je me dirige à pas de loup vers la porte de la salle de bain, j'ai envie de prendre une douche brûlante.

Après avoir ouvert l'eau et attendu qu'elle soit aussi chaude que le thé à la girofle d'hier soir, je passe au moins un quart d'heure à regarder l'eau dégouliner de mes cheveux. Bizarrement, quand je me résigne à sortir de la douche, je me sens plus sereine que jamais. Et je rêve d'aller me recoucher.

Je passe ma tignasse noire sous le sèche cheveux sans rien déméler, ce qui fait que je ressemble encore plus à une folle dangereuse, mais je m'en fiche. L'appel de mon lit se fait de plus en plus pressant.

Sans prendre le temps de me sécher, je saute dans ma chemise de nuit et je cours me cacher sous les draps. Une fois sur mon oreiller, je m'endors de nouveau pour me réveiller en sursaut un quart d'heure plus tard. Mon réveil vient de sonner à l'heure où je me lève d'habitude pour aller au Centre d'Entraînement...

Cinq minutes plus tard, ma mère passe la tête dans ma chambre, et essaye de me réveiller depuis la porte, sans entrer véritablement.

\- Clove, je vais à l'Hôtel de Justice rejoindre les autres Vainqueurs, pour décider de qui sera les mentors de cette année.

\- Pourquoi ? je grommelle sans bouger de mon lit.

Je me rend compte que j'ai juste entendu qu'elle partait et ma mère esquisse un petit sourire.

\- Faut que j'y aille, c'est tout, lâche-t-elle. Mais je reviendrais. Je t'aime...

Ca, au moins, j'ai compris.

J'envoie valser ma couette au loin et je me précipite de nouveau vers la salle de bain, me ruant vers l'évier dans lequel je vomis de la bile qui me brûle l'intérieur de la gorge. Je me considère un instant dans le miroir, la bouche à moitié ouverte, j'ai l'air aussi ridicule qu'un poisson hors de l'eau qui essaye en vain de trouver de l'oxygène pour pouvoir survivre quelques secondes de plus. Je soupire et je tatonne à la recherche d'un tube de mascara discret pour améliorer ma gueule de déterrée, que je finis par appliquer avec des mains tremblantes. Le résultat n'est pas aussi affreux que je m'y attendais, il est même franchement pas mal. J'ajoute un peu de fond de tein pour masquer mes cernes, une minuscule touche de baume à lèvres. Lààà, j'ai l'air plutôt normale. Aux bruits feutrés que j'entends dans ma chambre, je devine que ma mère prend quelques minutes de son temps pour fouiller dans mon armoire et y trouver une tenue autre que celles du Centre d'Entraînement que je mets tous les jours. J'attends quelques instants que ses pas s'éloignent : j'ai plus qu'envie d'être seule ce matin pour me préparer à mes quelques jours au Capitole.

Quand ma chambre est enfin silencieuse, je me décide à quitter mon refuge de la salle de bain.

Une robe bleue, d'un style classique mais quand même assez habillé, est étalée sur mon lit. Je l'enfile en silence sans penser à rien, écoutant la conversation étouffée entre June et notre mère qui me parvient de derrière la cloison. Je comprends un mot sur cinq mais le simple fait d'entendre leurs voix me fait un bien fou. Une fois habillée, je prends le temps de me vider l'esprit de toutes ces pensées qui m'assaillent sans cesse, avant de tresser mes cheveux en une natte serrée qui part du haut de mon front. Quelques parcelles de mon cuir chevelu apparaissent à certains endroit mais la coiffure est du plus bel effet. Je surveille l'heure du coin de l'oeil. J'ai encore le temps de manger quelque chose, puis de passer prendre Cato comme chaque année depuis nos douze ans, et de faire un détour au Centre avec lui. Je suis sûre qu'il va me parler de ce qui s'est passé après l'Evaluation. Mais ce dont je suis moins sûre, c'est de ce que je vais lui répondre... Je hausse les épaules. Ce n'est pas Cato qui doit occuper mes pensées, là, c'est les Hunger Games, mes Hunger Games, et mon prochain séjour dans l'arène. Je descend les escaliers en silence et je me rends dans la cuisine. Mon père est déjà attablé, et me sourit.

Aurais-je rêvé de ce qu'il m'a hurlé hier soir ou fait-il comme si rien ne s'était passé ?

Je m'applique à l'ignorer, et je mange une moitié de pomme, en le fixant sans ciller.

Il essaye d'éviter mon regard mais je ne le lâche pas des yeux. Si seulement les regards pouvaient tuer... J'aurais compté avec lui ma première victime avant même que les Hunger Games ne commencent.

Je soupire et jette ma pomme à moitié entamée dans la poubelle, avant de quitter la cuisine à grands pas.

Il n'essaye pas de me retenir. Tant mieux.

La maison est plongée dans une sorte de léthargie profonde et la télé s'est allumée automatiquement, montrant des images de la place principale du District sur laquelle les Pacificateurs installent les caméras, la scène de la Moisson. Le maire est interviewé par des journalistes arrivés tout droit du Capitole, qui lui posent les mêmes questions que les années précédentes. Je sors de chez moi en claquant la porte. Le Village des Vainqueurs est désert, je ne croise personne pendant que je traverse l'allée, avant de voir ma mère devant la porte du Village qui parle avec l'une des gagnantes. Cette dernière m'offre un sourire sadique et je la reconnais tout de suite : c'est Enobaria, celle qui a gagné ses Jeux en égorgeant son adversaire avec ses dents. Je réprime à peine un frisson d'horreur. A tout les coups, elle fera partie des mentors cette année. Je lâche un profond soupir. Je ne supporte pas Enobaria, ni ses dents taillées en pointe, ni ses airs suffisants de grande dame du Capitole. Je pince les lèvres et je passe devant elles en priant pour qu'elles ne m'interpellent pas, ma mère fait semblant de ne pas m'avoir vue parce qu'aujourd'hui est le jour de la Moisson, et que tous les Carrières sont soumis à une pression énorme. Surtout moi et Cato, cette année. Arrivée devant chez lui, j'hésite à toquer à la porte mais il sort avant même que je n'aie eu le temps d'avancer le bras vers le bois brun.

\- Hé, Kentwell ! dit-il avec un sourire extra-large, digne de ceux de Caesar Flickerman.

Il s'approche de moi, et on commence à marcher, comme d'habitude. J'essaye de lui rendre son sourire mais je n'arrive qu'à produire un rictus tendu.

\- Hé, Hadley, je bredouille.

\- T'as pas l'air dans ton assiette...

Je secoue la tête. Sa main se glisse dans la mienne, je songe à me dégager mais je résiste, vu que ce contact me raccroche à la réalité et que ce n'est pas super pour mon avenir proche de me mettre Cato à dos.

\- Non, je réponds.

\- Allez, souris. Ca va bien se passer.

J'esquisse un sourire piteux, mon estomac se serre à mesure que nous nous rapprochons de l'Hôtel de Justice. On est les premiers sur la place, et comme personne n'a remarqué notre présence, j'essaye de nous en éloigner le plus possible.

\- Viens, on n'est pas censés être là une heure en avance, dis-je en entraînant Cato au loin.

\- La scène te fous les jetons ?

Il n'a pas lâché ma main. Au contraire, sa poigne se resserre un peu plus sur mes doigts. Je me mets soudain à trembler comme une feuille et ses bras enserrent ma taille.

\- Arrête ça, dis-je d'une voix sourde. Lâche-moi, Hadley !

\- Pourquoi tu m'as laissé faire après l'Evaluation alors ?

Je secoue la tête de droite à gauche, sans essayer de me débattre.

\- J'y arrive pas. J'arrive pas à savoir pourquoi, Hadley.

\- Ne réfléchis pas alors...

Sa voix est douce, sensuelle, elle couvre à peine les fracas des martaux des ouvriers, les cris des caméramen. Je me sens de plus en plus mal. J'ai de plus en plus envie de m'enfuir. Loin de lui. Je ne suis même plus sûre que tout son cinéma est une stratégie de plus pour les Hunger Games.

\- Tu es une fille étrange, Kentwell, continue-t-il en me serrant les bras à mort. Depuis le temps que je te connais, je crois que jamais je ne t'ai comprise.

Je lève les yeux vers lui.

C'est la première fois que j'ose le regarder depuis l'Evaluation. Il ne s'en formalise pas et semble me dévorer du regard, comme si j'étais son prochain repas, sa proie favorite, son trésor personnel. Son emprise sur mes poignets bloque la circulation de mon sang et je ne sens même plus mes bras. Mais je m'en fiche. Je me sens même assez bien... Presque vivante.

\- Tu es la meilleure de toutes les filles et même si tu le sais, tu... n'essaye pas de montrer que tu es supérieure aux autres parce qu'il y a un Vainqueur dans ta famille. Tu reste normale. Mais même parfois tu semble te sentir bien au-dessus des autres parce que tu ne leur montre pas. Tu ne te mèle jamais à eux. La seule personne à qui tu aies jamais parlé, c'est moi. Pourquoi, Kentwell ?

Les yeux de Cato ne cessent de me fixer, son regard me piège dans un étau qui se resserre autour de moi, jusqu'à m'étouffer. Garder mes yeux ouverts aussi longtemps me fait fondre en larmes. Il prend ça pour une crise d'angoisse et me serre dans ses bras.

\- Oh, désolé, Kentwell, oublie tout ce que je viens de dire, d'accord ? T'es ma meilleure amie, je sais pas ce qu'il m'a pris l'autre jour, je suis désolé si c'est moi qui t'ai mis dans cet état...

Ma meilleure amie. Woah. Cato Hadley vient de me dire l'équivalent d'une déclaration d'amour...

Mais je m'égare de nouveau. J'avais raison, je suis un refuge de paradoxes plus bizarres les uns que les autres et Cato vient de me les énumérer. Je soupire d'aise et me blottis contre lui, essayant de calmer les battements de mon coeur. Autour de nous, j'entends le brouhaha caractéristique de la foule des gens du district qui se rend sur la place. Je relève la tête et m'éloigne de lui.

\- Ca va mieux ? demande Cato.

Je hoche la tête en me mordillant la lèvre.

\- Je crois, dis-je d'une voix rauque. Tu viens ?

Ses doigts se glissent de nouveau dans les miens et nous nous laissons entraîner par la foule des habitants, direction la grand place où notre destin sera scellé.

J'essaye d'imaginer les commentaires surexcités de Caesar Flickerman, les caméras braqués sur la foule.

\- Me lâche pas, je supplie.

Mes jambes sont en coton et j'ai du mal à tenir debout.

\- Si tu veux, répond Cato en souriant.

Il a l'air parfaitement à l'aise et je l'envie rien que pour ça. Moi, je me sens de moins en moins bien à mesure que l'heure avance.

En silence, nous nous plaçons dans la queue interminable des jeunes du District Deux. Ceux qui ne sont pas des Carrières nous regardent soit avec crainte, soit avec respect, parfois même avec soulagement. Les adultes commencent leurs paris, la place grouille de monde.

Les émissaires du Capitole m'enfoncent leur seringue dans le doigt, je ne ressens rien. La goutte de mon sang est déposée sur la liste interminable des noms de tributs potentiels.

Je rejoints les filles de mon âge en essayant de me fondre dans la masse. Le maire prononce son discours, l'hôtesse, Sephona Hughes, se plante devant son micro et commente les images qui défilent sur l'écran géant.

A mesure que je regarde ces horreurs, mon mal-être diminue pour être remplacé par une bonne dose d'adrénaline. Je souris d'un air provocateur jusqu'à ce que l'hôtesse place le petit papier portant le nom du tribut femelle devant son micro...

\- Clove Kentwell ! s'écrie Sephona de sa voix criarde.

Pourquoi est-ce que je m'y attendais ?

**-HG-**

J'ai l'horrible impression que mon monde s'écroule pendant que je m'avance vers l'estrade, et je suis à moitié consciente de ce qui m'arrive. L'écran géant diffuse maintenant un gros zoom sur mon visage, qui est heureusement plus déterminé que jamais. Loin, loin derrière moi, j'entends les sanglots de ma soeur. L'hôtesse me rejoint d'une démarche aguicheuse et me pousse vers le haut des marches. Elle me place à sa droite, affiche un grand sourire.

\- Quel âge as-tu, ma belle ?

Quoi ? Qu'a-t-elle dit ? Je déglutis péniblement et me rapproche du micro.

\- J'ai dix-huit ans.

\- Tu m'as l'air musclée, commente Sephona. Est-tu une Carrière ?

\- Oui.

J'affiche un grand sourire sadique devant toute l'assemblée.

Je défie quiconque de se moquer de moi et je fais craquer les articulations de mes épaules. Le bruit sinistre retentit dans la grand place, plongée dans un silence dense.

Le message que j'aurais voulu adresser à la foule est : «j'aurais voulu tous vous tuer, c'est dommage que vous ne soyez pas vous aussi envoyés dans l'arène, je vous aurais dépecés, éviscérés jusqu'au dernier, je vous hais comme je n'ai jamais haï personne.»

J'entends à peine Sephona demander si il y a un volontaire pour me remplacer, mais je lui lance un regard qui veut dire que ce n'est même pas la peine de demander. Je suis heureuse d'être à ma place. Et sincèrement ravie de ne pas avoir eu à me porter volontaire.

\- Applaudissez bien fort notre premier tribut du District Deux, Clove Kentwell !

La foule rugit, certains sifflent, les Carrières de mon âge forment le V de la victoire avec leurs doigts. Moi, je ne bouge pas, je me contente d'essayer de ne pas m'effondrer.

Le garçon est appelé, Cato se porte volontaire.

La foule est hystérique. Pas étonnant, nous sommes les deux meilleurs Carrières du District. Pour eux, notre victoire est assurée.

Nos mains se rejoignent après que l'ordre de l'hôtesse ait fait taire la foule en délire.

Cette étreinte dure longtemps, Cato me pétrit les doigts, au bout de quelques secondes, il finit par se rappeler que tout es filmé et qu'on a un timing à respecter. Les Pacificateurs nous placent en détention à l'intérieur de l'Hôtel de Justice. Si je n'avais pas été tirée au sort, je serais allée voir Cato, là, tout de suite, je lui aurais tout dit, mes doutes, mes craintes. L'entrée de ma mère et de ma soeur en un coup de vent bloquent mes pensées. June se précipite vers moi, le visage strié de larmes qui continuent de couler en silence.

\- Tu as le droit de prendre un objet avec toi dans l'arène, tu te souviens ? fait-elle de sa voix de petite souris.

Ses doigts font apparaître un pendentif rectangulaire, qui a l'air de s'ouvrir en deux parties.

A peine ais-je séparé les deux moitiés que les photos de mon père, de ma mère, de moi à cinq ans et de June bébé sont projetées dans l'air, sous forme d'un hologramme miniature.

Je la serre dans mes bras. Ma mère nous serre aussi. Et mon père achève de m'étouffer.

Ce n'est que cachée par les corps de ma famille que je permets à mes larmes de couler.

* * *

Ce fut une Moisson haute en rebondissements, non ? Je ne suis pas sûre d'avoir respecté le canon pour les réactions de la foule mais tant pis, c'est ma fic, je fais c'que j'veux, et si ça peut démoraliser Katniss... Tout est bon à prendre pour le faire xD (non mais des fois, elle m'énerve, mais genre beaucoup plus que beaucoup. Pas vous ?)

A la prochaine, encore merci pour vos com', toutes les critiques sont bonnes à prendre alors n'hésitez pas à cliquer sur Sumbit Review ! (Et pour LaFilleDeNieblum : je veux bien t'engager en co-auteure, moi, tu es la bienvenue :p)


	4. Chapter 4

Hello tout le monde !  
Je m'impressionne moi-même... J'arrive à tenir le rythme... *dead*  
Merci à tous les revieweurs, notamment LaFilleDeNieblum, toujours là pour supporter mes délires, BoucheB, et les autres... Wah, je ne m'attendais pas à un tel succès, continuez, je vous adore !

**Petit message pour CJ :** je sais que c'est bizarre de ne pas aimer Katniss. Mais c'est juste dans Mockingjay qu'elle m'énerve, mais genre beeeaucoup. Et je crois que je ne suis pas la seule...

* * *

**Chapitre 4**

* * *

« C'est fini.»

La voix lugubre du Pacificateur nous fait tous sursauter. Lentement, ils s'écartent de moi, ma soeur essaye de sourire, je serre toujours son pendentif dans ma paume. J'ai le poing aussi serré que celui d'un nouveau-né s'accrochant au doigt de la personne qui le lui a tendu. Mais c'est fini. Les trois minutes se sont écoulées à une vitesse folle. Mon mascara a coulé, à cause de mes larmes, qui pourtant ont vite cessé de mouiller mes joues. Quand la petite pièce est vide, je soupire de soulagement. L'adrénaline est toujours présente. J'ai hâte d'arriver au Capitole. De voir tout ce luxe...

... La porte s'ouvre sur Arya.

\- Vous avez trois minutes.

Je souris à mon amie qui me serre dans ses bras.

\- C'est vraiment trop bête que tu aies été tirée au sort, non ? fait-elle avec un grand sourire.

J'essaye d'étirer le mien mais j'en suis à mon maximum.

\- Ouais, c'est trop bête. De toute façon je me serais portée volontaire, alors...

\- C'était ton destin, dit Arya en haussant fatalement les épaules.

Elle croit dur comme fer à ce genre de choses : les esprits, le destin, comme quoi on pourrait deviner l'avenir des gens en lisant dans les étoiles, ou d'autres idioties du genre.

\- Rya, si je meurs... Tu m'en voudras pas trop ?

Elle me considère gravement.

\- Non. Enfin si, peut-être. Si tu meurs, tu m'auras abandonnée à la meute des Carrières sanguinaires.

On éclate de rire ensemble, une dernière étreinte, le Pacificateur ouvre la porte.

\- Tiens, je t'aurais bien donné quelque chose de mieux, mais je n'ai que ça...

Elle me tend un paquet de toile fine. Des pastilles à la menthe.

\- Rya, je t'adore ! je m'exclame. Si seulement je pouvais prendre ça avec moi dans l'arène...

\- Tu penseras à moi quand tu les mangeras !

\- Promis ! je hurle alors que le Pacificateur la force à sortir.

La porte se referme et je me retrouve de nouveau seule.

Je pourrais aller voir Cato, mais je n'ose pas sortir. Je reste là pendant une heure, plantée au milieu de la pièce, quand Sephona Hughes vient me chercher pour monter dans l'hovercraft qui nous emmènera au Capitole.

**-HG-**

Je monte en silence dans l'hovercraft qui s'est posé au-dessus du toit de l'Hôtel de Justice en un vrombissement morbide. Tous les oiseaux se sont tus, je sais qu'ils reprendront leur concert après mon départ mais il n'y en aura pas au Capitole... J'aurais tellement aimé les entendre une dernière fois. Cato est installé en face de moi, et me fixe. On nous accroche nos ceintures de sécurité, sans nous regarder dans les yeux ni nous parler. Les seuls bruits qui brisent le silence sont le ronron incessant du moteur de l'hovervraft, les boutons du panneau de commande du pilote qui s'affolent, les voix des Vainqueurs qui montent à bord. Je me retourne afin de les apercevoir et je grimace. Les mentors de cette année sont Brutus et Enobaria, accompagnés d'un autre homme, je crois qu'il s'appelle Dominic. Heureusement que ma mère n'est pas venue. Mon séjour au Capitole aurait été un véritable calvaire autrement, un seul faux pas m'aurait été interdit, elle m'aurait mis une pression énorme. Cato s'agite sur son siège et les Vainqueurs s'enfoncent lourdement sur les fauteuils inconfortables du vaisseau.  
Une table apparaît, soulevée par je ne sais quel mécanisme. On a chacun un verre rempli d'une boisson étrange, sûrement alcoolisée. Je n'y touche pas. Déjà, l'odeur qui s'échappe du verre est écoeurante, et en plus je supporte mal l'alcool. Rien qu'à y penser, j'ai de nouveau envie de rendre. Mais comme je n'ai rien dans l'estomac à part ma bile, je m'abstiens. Les mentors nous étudient en silence et Enobaria finit par esquisser un sourire sadique, dévoilant ses dents taillées en pointes.

\- Wisteria est en retard ? demande soudain Brutus aux trois autres. Je croyais qu'elle se joignait à nous cette année.

Je pince les lèvres. Le dernier Vainqueur à être monté dans l'hovercraft n'est pas ma mère, mais une toute jeune femme que je n'ai jamais vue. Elle doit avoir mon âge.

\- Je l'ai remplacée au dernier moment, annonce-t-elle d'une voix grave. Elle a préféré ne pas venir, à cause de...

Tous les regards se tournent vers moi. Wisteria, c'est ma mère. Wisteria Kentwell.

Sephona Hughes arrive à la suite de l'adolescente. Dès qu'elle s'asseoit, nous décollons. Brutus, le grand blond avec les cheveux en brosse, semble énervé par la défection soudaine de ma mère.

\- Ca n'a aucun sens, peste-t-il. Cato est bien mon filleul, je viens quand même.

Je soupire.

\- Peut-être mais je la comprends, dis-je d'une voix forte. Ca aurait été un enfer pour nous deux.

Au regard glacial que me lance Brutus, j'ai soudain envie de me faire plus petite que jamais. J'ai envie de disparaître. Là, maintenant, tout de suite.

J'ai envie de rentrer chez moi, de me planter devant la télé avec mes parents et ma soeur, en étant soulagée de ne pas avoir été choisie, comme toutes les filles de mon district. J'aurais pu commencer une nouvelle vie cette année. C'était mon dernier tirage au sort. Mais il est impossible de revenir en arrière.

Tous les Vainqueurs se tournent soudain vers moi.

\- Eh bien, Clove Kentwell, dit soudain Enobaria. On va s'arranger pour rendre cette session inoubliable et ramener au moins un Vainqueur à la maison.

Je hoche la tête. La boule dans ma gorge se désagrège petit à petit.

Je me rends compte que c'est la première fois que je vole... Quand les Vainqueurs me laissent enfin tranquille pour parler avec Cato de ses aptitudes, je me retourne pour regarder dans le hublot le paysage défilant sous l'hovercraft. Là, il y a la Noix. Le quartier résidentiel. Les usines pour fabriquer les matériaux. Tout le District Deux défile sous mes pieds. C'est une image que je n'oublierai jamais. Quand nous survolons le Village des Vainqueurs, mon coeur se serre en repérant ma maison. Je détourne la tête. Ce n'est pas le moment de flancher ou de s'appitoyer.

\- Et toi, Clove, t'es une Carrière aussi, non ? demande la fille. Tu peux nous le dire sans crainte, on l'a tous été, ici.

Je hoche la tête.

\- J'en suis une aussi.

\- C'est la meilleure de notre année, ajoute Cato.

Je le gratifie d'un regard reconnaissant.

\- Laisse-la continuer, ordonne Dominic. J'ai hâte d'en savoir plus.

J'avale ma salive et je me lance.

\- Comme tout les Carrières, je m'entraîne depuis que je sais marcher. C'est ma mère qui m'a inscrite parce que d'après elle, les enfants de Vainqueurs sont trop régulièrement tirés au sort pour que le tirage ne soit pas truqué. J'avais une grande soeur, vous savez. Elle est morte aux Hunger Games, elle avait cinq ans de plus que moi. Chez nous, gagner les Jeux serait une manière de la venger. Et aussi un grand honneur. Ma soeur était arrivée finaliste mais elle s'est laissée distraire...

\- Je me souviens, approuve Enobaria. Vanity Kentwell. Elle a fait une erreur au dernier moment et son adversaire en a profité pour l'achever.

\- Et c'est quoi ta spécialité ? demande Dominic.

\- Les armes de jet, je réponds. Mais je préfère le lancer de couteau. Je me débrouille pas mal au tir à l'arc aussi, et à l'épée.

Silence approbateur.

\- Et tu maîtrise les embuscades ? s'enquit la jeune femme.

Je me souviens juste à temps de son nom : Zophia, ou quelque chose du genre.

\- Non, j'ai plus de mal au corps à corps. Je déteste ça, en fait. J'aime mieux avoir l'ennemi par surprise. C'est nettement moins salissant, j'ajoute avec un sourire.

Une touche d'humour ne peut jamais faire de mal.

Brutus éclate de rire.

\- La digne fille de sa mère, apprécie Dominic une fois que Brutus s'est calmé.

Je lance un regard vers Cato, qui m'offre un sourire discret et un clin d'oeil en prime.

Pendant les deux heures de vol, nous discutons stratégies avec nos mentors, et j'apprends que Zophia s'occupera personnelement de moi.

L'hovercraft se pose sans bruit dans un aéroport du Capitole. A peine descendus, nous sommes accueillis par une foule surexcitée qui crie nos noms dans l'espoir qu'on se tourne vers eux, mais vu la bande de journalistes qui nous entourent dès qu'on pose le pied au Capitole, ça va être dur de s'approcher des gens. Six Pacificateurs nous encadrent, dont quatre rien que pour Cato et moi. Quelle charmante attention.

On est fourrés dans une voiture aux vitres noires et sûrement blindées, puis directement transférés au Centre de Transformation des tributs.  
La douche à jets supersoniques, avec restructurateurs de cellules par ultrasons me laisse complètement sonnée. J'en sors en titubant, les jambes en compote, et je suis assaillie par mon équipe de préparation, fébriles rien qu'à l'idée de contempler mon corps nu comme un vers. Elles m'installent sur une table blanche et gelée, pour étudier les moindres facettes de ma peau et savoir quoi faire de moi. Au final, je me fais assommer par trois douches supplémentaires et mon nez est martyrisé par un bain désinfectant qui pue l'alcool. Le rythme effréné des préparatrices me laisse complètement HS pendant dix minutes, et la chef des assistantes du styliste me tourne autour, profitant de mon cerveau embrumé qui ne comprend rien à ce qu'il lui arrive. Mes préparatrices semblent satisfaites des tortures qu'elles m'ont fait subir et je lâche un profond soupir de soulagement quand elles s'écrient que je suis de toute façon moins sale que tous les tributs du Deux qu'elles ont préparé les années précédentes.  
Je doute fort qu'elles se rappellent de Vanity, c'est pour ça que je ne touche pas un mot sur elle. Paix à son âme.

Eva, une des assistantes, me trouve parfaite à son goût. Il paraît que je suis conforme en tout point aux critères du Capitole, du haut de mon mètre soixante-dix.

« Une vraie perle !» pépie Eva, fébrile à l'idée de me transformer en poupée.

Je les laisse étudier chaque centimètre de ma peau. Autant ne pas me rebeller pour si peu, je n'ai aucune envie de commencer déjà à perdre des sponsors.

\- Je te présente Ylenia, dit Eva en désignant la plus jeune des assistantes. Et voici Fiorella.

Je soupire.

Au District Deux, nos prénoms sont plus originaux, et ont tous une signification.

Wisteria signifie Glycine. Clove, Clou de girofle.

June, l'un des mois les plus chauds de l'année.

Mes trois tortionnaires me passent sur tout le corps des lingettes désinfectantes, avant de m'épiler partout.  
Les jambes, le torse, le ventre, les aisselles... Tout. Je me retiens de crier de douleur quand elles enlèvent les bandes de cire et je me contente de sursauter violemment à chaque fois. Ylenia me brosse les cheveux jusqu'à ce que plus aucun noeud ne résiste, s'émerveille sur leurs boucles souples et leur couleur naturelle. Je souris, faisant semblant d'être touchée par ses compliments. En vérité, je m'en fiche comme de ma première chemise. Elle continue à triturer mes cheveux pendant longtemps, appliquant une pommade gluante sur mon cuir chevelu, soit-disant pour ôter les pellicules.  
Ensuite, elle place un morceau de plastic sur mes épaules et commence à couper dix bons centimètres de cheveux morts ou abîmés, qui selon elle auraient dû être tombés depuis longtemps.  
Enfin, elle rassemble mes mèches en un chignon à peine achevé, qui consiste en une sorte de boule en haut du crâne, suivie d'un flot de cheveux non domptés, qui peuvent faire tout ce qu'ils veulent.

Fiorella me capture les mains et s'évertue à limer mes ongles. Les miens sont noirs au bout, elle pousse des cris scandalisés.

\- Regardez-moi cette horreur ! Je croyais avoir affaire à une perle rare, mais là...

\- Ca suffit ! tonne Eva. On est peut-être loin des canons du Capitoles mais c'est justement pourquoi on est là, pour la rendre inoubliable !

Fiorella se recroqueville et continue son boulot en silence. On n'entend plus que le vrombissement des machines, ininterrompu, et le bruit de la lime à ongles.

Blanchissement des dents, nettoyage des oreilles, maquillage, lissage des cheveux, manucure, pédicure...  
Les tortures ne finissent pas.  
Je finis par me surprendre à rêver du paysage idyllique du Capitole s'étendant sous mes pieds, que je voyais depuis le sol transparent de l'hovercraft. Les tours gigantesques, les lumières innombrables, les rues noires de monde... Trop de couleurs vives qui assaillaient mes yeux.

La nuit est presque tombée quand mes préparatrices me relâchent de cette salle de tortures qu'est le Centre de Transformation.  
Je suis ensuite transférée vers l'hôtel réservé aux tributs des Districts supérieurs, le Un, le Deux et le Quatre, où nous logerons en attendant l'arrivée des autres tributs qui viennent en train au Capitole.  
Leurs Districts, les secondaires (Trois, Six et Neuf) et les prériphériques (Dix, Onze et Douze), sont bien trop éloignés du Capitole pour qu'ils puissent faire le trajet en hovercraft. Ou peut-être qu'un voyage aérien leur coûte beaucoup trop cher... Pendant qu'ils seront décrassés comme je l'ai été cet après-midi, je verrai mon styliste qui me revêtira de mon costume, qui sera sur le thème de la spécialité de mon District que je porterais lors de la cérémonie d'ouverture, le soir même.  
Je réalise que j'ai hâte de savoir ce que je vais porter. Certaines fois, les tributs du District Deux ont défilé complètement nus, et recouverts de glaise ou d'argile. En effet, notre District est celui de la maçonnerie, qui construit tous les immeubles du Capitole, la demeure du président Snow, le Grand Cirque où les tributs défilent. Et la glaise et l'argile sont utilisés pour fabriquer les briques qu'on assemble pour construire les bâtiments de chez nous.

Cato, Zophia, Brutus, Enobaria, Dominic et Sephona Hughes sont tous dans le hall de l'hôtel, attendant mon arrivée.  
Parfaitement rasé, Cato apparaît plus jeune, plus vulnérable. En fait, non. Je peux rayer cet adjectif de mon vocabulaire quand je veux décrire Cato. Là, il a l'air beaucoup plus dangereux car ses vêtements moulent tous les muscles de son corps. Je suis fière de l'avoir comme coéquipier et meilleur ami. Quand ils me voient arriver, vêtue d'un simple jean et d'un t-shirt décontracté qui laisse une de mes épaules découvertes, ils affichent tous un grand sourire soulagé.

L'hôtel affiche un tel luxe que tant de dorures me donnent vite le tournis.  
Chacune des colonnes de marbre qui jalonnent le hall d'honneur sont rehaussées de dorures finement sculptées. On avance sur un tapis rouge, reposant sur un sol aussi en marbre. L'escalier menant aux chambres est un imposant ensemble de bois brun, sans doute de l'acajou, dont les rambardes sont recouvertes de plantes vertes. Pourtant je ne me laisse pas avoir par tant de magnificence. Ce luxe est là juste pour qu'on se sente encore plus mal, si seulement c'est possible, et pour nous en mettre plein la vue.  
En démontrant ainsi la richesse du Capitole, le président Snow nous montre qu'il a tous les pouvoirs et qu'il est inutile de se rebeller contre lui et sa poigne de fer.  
Et cet hôtel, comme le Centre d'Entraînement aux douze étages, réservé aux tributs, est une prison bien gardée, hors de laquelle il est impossible de s'échapper.

La suite qui nous a été attribuée par les soins du président exhibe tout autant de riches décorations, et un énorme festin nous est proposé sur une vaste table basse qui ne pourrait même pas entrer dans ma chambre.  
Même avec la fortune de ma mère, nous ne pourrions pas nous payer un simple dixième de tous les plats qui défilent sous mon nez. J'ai envie de m'empiffrer mais je me retiens, sachant que ce serait mal vu, et que ce n'est que le premier soir. Toute cette opulence est la même pour tous les vingt-quatre tributs et leur entourage : mentors, stylistes, hôtesses. Les sponsors, eux, sont déjà des riches habitants du Capitole pouvant se payer ce qu'ils veulent. Nous passons la soirée à nous empiffrer de viandes juteuses, de fruits succulents et de salades composées avec des centaines d'ingrédients rares, le silence de la pièce étant brisé uniquement par nos bruits de mastication et les chocs des couverts contre les assiettes en argent.  
Je ne m'arrête de manger que lorsque j'ai l'impression que je vais exploser. Une fois repue pour le restant de mes jours, je me cale contre le dossier de la chaise, les bras croisés sur le ventre, attendant que les autres terminent.

\- Les jeunes, annonce soudain Dominic après avoir reposé ses couverts. Ce soir, on regarde les Jeux de Brutus et d'Enobaria. J'imagine que vous les avez déjà vus des miliers de fois mais il y a certains détails que vous ne décrypterez qu'avec des vrais Vainqueurs, et pas des simples coaches de futurs Carrières. Ce genre de choses méritent toute votre attention. Pas question de laisser votre esprit vagabonder ailleurs. C'est clair ?

\- Limpide, on répond d'une seule voix avant d'éclater de rire.

\- Ensuite, annonce Zophia, je vous ferai un topo des choses les plus importantes à garder en tête quand vous serez dans l'arène.

Je hoche la tête en silence, plus déterminée que jamais. Si je veux m'en sortir, c'est le moment de commencer. Je reste avec eux à raconter ma vie d'avant pendant dix minutes, et je songe à mes pastilles de menthe. Où sont-elles passées ?

Je grimace en me rendant compte que je les ai sans doute oubliées dans l'hovercraft. Le seul objet en ma possession est le pendentif de June que mon équipe de préparation a adoré. J'entends encore leurs : «Oh, c'est trop chou ! Le bébé, c'est ta petite soeur ?»

Vanity n'était pas sur la photo, elle était dans le Centre d'Entraînement quand nous l'avons prise. J'aurais aimé avoir son visage mais...

Je repère soudain un petit bouton presque invisible sur l'une des faces.  
Quand j'appuie dessus, l'image change pour une photo de la famille Kentwell au grand complet.  
J'ai environ dix ans et une bouille d'ange. June, elle a deux ans. Vanity en a quinze, et a déjà l'air violent d'un parfait tribut de Carrière, dont la victoire aux Hunger Games est assurée.  
Je suis bras-dessus bras-dessous avec un gamin de mon âge, à la bouille de bébé aussi ronde que la lune, pétillant d'énergie. Cato éclate de rire en le reconnaissant, c'est lui à dix ans.  
L'étude des Jeux de Brutus et Enobaria dure au moins deux longues heures après lesquelles j'ai mal à la tête tant j'ai été attentive au moindre détail, même si j'ai fermé les yeux, dégoûtée, quand Enobaria a égorgé l'autre finaliste avec ses dents.  
Quand sa victoire a été annoncée, j'ai enfin daigné desserrer mes paupières et cette dingue de gagnante m'a adressé un grand sourire, dévoilant ses canines. J'ai détourné la tête, décidée à ne plus jamais me retrouver seule avec cette folle.

La nuit est bien avancée quand les Vainqueurs nous laissent seuls, Cato et moi. C'est bizarre de voir cette salle déserte, avec l'écran géant qui diffuse les Moissons du jour, les arrivées désordonnées des tributs au Capitole, quelques images des précédentes éditions.

Seulement, une Moisson requiert mon attention. Celle du District Douze, où une fille se porte volontaire pour sa petite soeur qui est le portrait de ma June.

Aurais-je agi ainsi si June avait elle aussi été tirée au sort ? Certainement.

C'est cette pensée qui occupe mon esprit quand j'ai enfin le loisir de me cacher sous une couette géante, me blottissant en chien de fusil sur le matelas beaucoup trop moelleux de mon lit gigantesque, dans lequel je sais que Vanity et ma mère ont dormi, ailleurs, dans une autre vie.

* * *

C'est la fin de ce chapitre... pour le prochain, les choses sérieuses commenceront. J'ai hâte de voir vos commentaires sur le costume de Clove, moi; J'ai déjà l'idée et je pense que c'en est une plutôt bonne...  
Reviews ? :D  
(oui, je suis comme ça, moi. Je réclame mon dû ^^)


	5. Chapter 5

Chapitre 5, ou comment casser le mythe des robes enflammées de nos chers tributs du Douze... Je m'amuse à les martyriser dans ce chapitre, ENJOY !

* * *

**Chapitre 5**

* * *

Cato éclate de rire quand le Vainqueur du District Douze, Haymitch Aberthany, braille n'importe-quoi sur la fille du Douze, et s'écrase sur le sol en-dessous de l'estrade, assommé. C'est la deuxième fois depuis hier soir que nous revoyons cette scène et je ne trouve toujours pas ce qui peut faire autant rire Cato. On emporte ce soûlard sur une civière, et l'hôtesse tente de reprendre les rênes de la Moisson, le grrrand moment des Hunger Games, comme Sephona s'amuse à le désigner. Bien sûr, il ne dépasse pas son moment préféré, celui où un tribut devient Vainqueur, qui est selon elle le plus exitant de chaque session, mais la Moisson est sa minute de gloire, le moment des Hunger Games pendant lequel elle sert véritablement à quelque chose. Nos mentors ont insisté pour que Cato et moi regardions à nouveau chacune des onze Moissons, afin de trouver quels tributs nous devions éliminer en premier. Quand l'écran géant s'éteint, je sais déjà que j'aurais beaucoup de mal à supporter la fille du Un, pendant la période des Jeux où les Carrières seront alliés. Je lance un regard furieux à Cato, il comprend que j'ai envie, non, besoin, de la tuer de mes mains. Les tributs du district Quatre ont l'air bien lotis, mais je retiens le visage de la fille du Cinq, qui a l'air beaucoup trop intelligente pour que je la laisse survivre longtemps. Et puis il y a bien sûr les deux tributs du District Douze. Le garçon, dont je n'ai pas retenu le nom, est presque aussi musclé que le colosse du District Onze, un certain Thresh au nom ridicule, qui sera la récompense de Cato. La fille, elle, m'a l'air rapide et entraînée. Elle a un corps qui ressemble à celui d'une Carrière au bout de quelques années d'entraînement. Rien qu'aux muscles noueux de ses bras, je devine qu'elle doit savoir s'en servir. Elle a l'air d'une battante. Et il ne faut surtout pas qu'elle gagne. Mieux, j'ai envie de me charger personnellement d'elle. J'annonce mon choix à Zophia, qui m'a entraînée à l'écart, mais sans parler de mes griefs contre la fille du Un.

\- C'est une bonne sélection, approuve-t-elle après que j'aie énuméré ma liste de futures victimes en justifiant mes choix. Seulement n'oublie pas que tous les tributs sont importants. Une bonne partie sera hors-jeu dès le premier jour, mais tu devras te focaliser sur les survivants sans en oublier un seul après le décompte des morts. C'est ce qui a failli tuer Dominic lors du duel des finalistes. Il ne se souvenait plus de qui restait, et il s'est retrouvé devant le garçon du Quatre, un Carrière aussi, mais qui n'avait pas rejoint l'alliance.

Je me rappelle des Jeux de Dominic. Quand je les ai regardés, je devais avoir douze ans. C'était l'année de mon premier tirage au sort, et quand la fille du Deux a été tuée, éviscérée, lors du bain de sang de la Corne d'Abondance, j'ai revu sa mort toute la nuit dans des cauchemars horribles. C'est là que j'ai réalisé que ça aurait pu être moi. Que j'aurais pu me retrouver là-bas, à sa place, morte dès le premier jour.

Lorsque le cerceuil de cette fille est revenu dans le District, ma mère est rentrée du Capitole, laissant Brutus et Enobaria s'occuper des sponsors, et elle a dormi avec moi toute la nuit suivante. Vanity était toujours avec nous...

\- Qu'est-ce qui l'a sauvé, déjà ? je demande.

\- La blessure de son adversaire, répond Zophia. Il avait une énorme infection au ventre et s'est affaissé dès que Dominic a commencé à l'obliger à courir. Il avait envie de lui faire peur, et c'est ce qui a découragé le garçon du Quatre.

Je hoche la tête en silence. Le ton sans émotions de Zophia me dégoûte mais je ne laisse rien paraître.

\- Ce soir, c'est la cérémonie d'ouverture, rappelle Zophia. Dominic et moi avons discuté de votre attitude...

\- Qu'est-ce qu'on va devoir faire ? demandé-je avec empressement.

Je me sens soudain fébrile. Je veux bien recevoir n'importe-quel conseil de stratégie tant qu'il peut me garder en vie.

\- Soyez vous-mêmes, déclare simplement Zophia. Des Carrières qui n'auront aucun scrupule à tuer tous les tributs qui se trouveront sur leur passage. Violents, déterminés, sadiques, peut importe. Montrez-vous unis, aussi, comme pour dire que si un tribut cherche l'un de vous, l'autre sera là pour lui faire passer un sale quart d'heure. A mon avis, votre tempérament n'est pas d'essayer de vous faire des amis. Je vous ais observés deux semaines avant la Moisson, vous étiez toujours tous les deux, sans vous mêler aux autres. Vous formiez une vraie équipe. Je ne veux pas de sourire au public, pas de coucous à la foule. D'accord ?

\- Ca me va, je réponds. Au moins, je n'aurais pas besoin de mentir.

\- Je te laisse, annonce-t-elle après m'avoir étudiée du regard pendant quelques minutes. Vous allez devoir vous préparer pour la cérémonie.

J'aquiesce en silence. L'après-midi va être tout, sauf une partie de plaisir.

**-HG-**

Depuis qu'on m'a de nouveau confiée aux trois folles, qui sont malheureusement mon équipe de préparation, je ne cesse de passer en revue les visages de chacun des tributs que j'ai étudiés ce matin. Je suis tellement concentrée que je serais incapable de me rappeler des traitements qu'elles me font subir.  
La bonne nouvelle, c'est que je ne suis enfermée dans leur salle de torture que pendant une demi-heure, histoire d'exécuter les derniers préparatifs.  
Le maquillage, la coiffure pour la cérémonie.

J'apprends des tas de mots, des noms de produits qu'elles utilisent, comme si cela allait me servir dans l'arène. Le gel, pour faire tenir les cheveux dans une position que Fiorella décide. La laque, pour les rendre souples et brillants. D'autres, aussi, que j'ai complètement oubliés. Chaque parcelle de mon visage est traitée, triturée, et je réalise que je n'ai toujours pas rencontré mon styliste. Malgré tout, c'est difficile pour moi de détester mes préparatrices. Elles sont tellement idiotes que c'en est presque hilarant, et je dois avouer que j'aime bien leur accent exotique du Capitole. Je me tiens nue, debout au milieu de la pièce aux murs immaculés, et les trois filles désertent les lieux. Elles ont prévenu mon styliste que leur partie était terminée, il ne va pas tarder à arriver. Mes yeux glissent vers mon peignoir, j'hésite à le remettre pour profiter de sa chaleur, de la douceur du tissu, mais j'imagine que le styliste va me le faire ôter aussitôt. Tout ce que je sais de lui, c'est qu'il s'appelle Lenny, et qu'il s'occupe des tributs du District Deux depuis les Hunger Games de ma mère.

La porte s'ouvre enfin, sur un trentenaire à l'aspect plutôt banal pour quelqu'un du Capitole. La seule excentricité qu'il s'est permise est sa couleur de cheveux : un roux flamboyant qui me fait cligner plusieurs fois des yeux. Je ne l'ai pas tout de suite remarqué mais ses iris ainsi que ses sourcils sont tout aussi rouges que sa tignasse, sa peau est si pâle que c'en est presque effrayant. Il n'a pas vraiment de charme mais sa présence me réconforte. Peut-être parce qu'il est une des dernières personnes à avoir vu ma soeur vivante.

\- Bonjour, Clove. Je suis Lenny, ton styliste. Et je dois avouer que j'avais hâte de te rencontrer enfin.

\- Pourquoi ? je demande d'une voix timide alors qu'il commence à me tourner autour, sans me toucher, mais observant attentivement chaque millimètre, chaque cellule de peau de mon corps nu et ô combien vulnérable. Je ne suis pas un morceau de viande crue pour lui. Juste un objet d'étude ou un défi à relever.

\- J'avoue être honoré d'avoir eu la chance de rencontrer presque la totalité de la famille Kentwell...

J'affiche un sourire gêné.

Lenny s'éloigne de moi et me tend mon peignoir argenté.

\- Ca te dit d'enfiler ça, pour qu'on puisse discuter plus normalement ?

\- Je n'attendais que cet instant, plaisanté-je en enfilant le peignoir.

Je dissimule un léger soupir de bien-être quand je me retrouve couverte. Enfin.

Je suis Lenny jusqu'à un petit salon, aux confortables poufs, et fauteils rouges. Les murs sont toujours aussi blancs, cette couleur commence à me donner la nausée.

\- J'aime ton tempérament volcanique, annonce-t-il.

Je hausse un sourcil.

\- Et j'aime beaucoup ta coiffure, qui l'a faite ? Une des préparatrices ?

Je souris. Fiorella est tombée amoureuse de la natte que je m'étais faite le jour de la Moisson et m'a suppliée de lui montrer comment faire, et de la porter lors de la cérémonie, arguant que Lenny allait adorer.

\- C'est moi, je réponds.

J'avoue en être assez fière.

\- Tu es douée de tes doigts, apprécie Lenny. Tu aurais pu faire une bonne apprentie styliste si seulement tu étais née au Capitole.

Je soupire. Sait-il seulement à quoi mes doigts vont servir pendant les jours qui suivront ?

\- Merci.

\- Non, ne me remercie pas, je ne dis pas ça pour te faire plaisir. Tu as un caractère qui me plaît beaucoup. C'est pourquoi je ne veux pas de robes de petite fille...

Ca y est. Je serais nue lors de la cérémonie.

\- J'ai prévu quelque chose de bien plus...adulte.

Nue et recouverte d'argile...

\- Viens voir.

La fierté présente dans sa voix n'est pas dissimulée. Je décide que je l'aime bien. Après tout, la parade est le point de départ et une des étapes les plus importantes pour récupérer des sponsors et plaire au public. Lenny ouvre un sac en toile noire. Démentant mes crainte, il en extirpe une combinaison en un matériau solide, non transparente, mais avec des dessins qui ressemblent fort à des briques rouges, les mêmes qui composent les habitations du District Deux.

La combinaison est faite en une seule pièce, se referme dans le dos grâce à une fermeture Éclair qui commence au niveau de la taille. On l'enfile par les pieds, elle moule chaque courbe de mon corps. Le plastic est agréablement chaud et, à ma surprise, ne râcle pas mon corps et ne pique pas. C'est sans doute parce que je n'ai plus aucun poil et qu'une production d'électricité statique n'est pas envisageable. Un fil discret épouse les contours de ma taille. Je m'aperçois vite que chaque intersection entre les briques est colmatée par un joint transparent, au milieu duquel court un fil brillant. A la fin du fil extérieur, juste au niveau de ma main, il y a un petit intérupteur. Quand on l'actionne, les joints s'illuminent d'une lueur dorée qui donne l'impression que les briques sont en relief. L'effet est assez déstabilisant mais on s'y fait vite.

Je suis transformée en une véritable maison. Par chance, ma coiffure est assez ressemblante à un toit de tuiles. Pas par sa couleur, mais avec les dessins que forment les boucles de ma natte.

\- N'utilise pas la batterie tout de suite, conseille Lenny en éteingant les lumières.

Je hoche la tête.

\- Comment le trouve-tu ?

Je souris.

\- C'est génial ! lui dis-je. Je ne me reconnais même plus !

\- C'était le but, annonce Lenny.

Je suis rayonnante quand Cato nous rejoint. Toute notre équipe est fébrile à l'idée de ce qui nous attend. On descend tout en bas du Centre de Transformation, où on découvre une immense écurie. Les tributs défilent traditionnelement, sur des chars sombres tirés par quatre chevaux. Les notres sont beiges, assortis à la couleur des briques de nos costumes. Lenny et la styliste de Cato, Elvira, s'occupent avec un soin infini de notre position, ni trop proches, ni trop écartés, juste assez éloignés pour qu'on se tienne la main en cas de besoin, sans devoir paraître ridicules. La musique d'ouverture retentit. Assourdissante, c'est l'hymne de Panem qui est diffusé à son volume maximum à travers tout le Capitole. Le trajet depuis le Centre de Transformation dure vingt minutes pendant lesquelles les tributs défilent dans toute la ville avant d'entrer au Grand Cirque, le moment décisif de la parade.

Notre chariot est le deuxième à sortir.

Je ferme un instant les yeux, éblouie par l'éclat des projecteurs qui illustrent notre passage dans les rues du Capitole, et un coup de coude de Cato me rappelle juste à temps d'actionner l'interrupteur.

* * *

Alors, qu'avez-vous pensé du costume ? Je suis plutôt fière de mon idée :)  
Pour ceux d'entre vous qui souhaitent envoyer des parachutes à Cato et Clove, j'attends vos idées, vos messages !  
Reviews ?


	6. Chapter 6

Veuillez m'excuser pour ce (léger) retard... Mais j'ai repris les cours et n'ai pas vraiment eu le temps d'écrire cette semaine. Mais bon, le chapitre est là, et je tiens à tous vous remercier pour vos reviews hyper motivantes ! Continuez comme ça :D

Enjoy !

* * *

**Chapitre 6 **

* * *

La foule est hystérique quand les premiers chariots pénètrent dans le Grand Cirque. L'attelage du District Deux a l'air de faire grande impression aux potentiels sponsors cachés dans la foule qui scandent nos noms, à Cato et moi, qu'ils ont dénichés dans le programme. Mon visage est diffusé avec un gros zoom sur un des deux écrans géants qui entourent la tribune présidentielle, où Snow est néglieamment assis sur un fauteuil. Il nous fixe de son habituel air impassible, je m'applique à le fusiller du regard. Après tout c'est à cause de lui que je vais peut-être mourir. Nous respectons les volontés de nos mentors à la lettre : aucun sourire au public, aucun signe aux gradins. Au bout de deux ou trois mètres, Cato glisse ses doigts dans les miens.

\- Me lâche pas, chuchote-t-il. Ce serait idiot que je me gamelle.

\- Si tu veux, lui dis-je avec un clin d'oeil.

Nous effectuons deux tours du Grand Cirque avant de nous arrêter enfin en face de la tribune. Snow monte sur son espèce de promontoire et entame son discours. Bref, concis, il est prévu pour que tout le monde le comprenne.

« Bienvenue... Bienvenue ! Tributs, je vous souhaite la bienvenue, scande-t-il en faisant des pauses inutiles un mot sur deux. Joyeux Hunger Games... Et puisse le sort vous être favorable !»

Sur ces derniers mots, sa voix a quelques accents sadiques que nous sommes sans doute les seuls à percevoir. On dirait qu'il se délecte des pièges que ses Juges vont nous faire subir dans l'arène. Je me demande ce qu'il nous attend. Sans doute des mutations génétiques, comme chaque année, qui entrent en scène au bout de quelques jours pour compliquer la vie aux tributs survivants. C'est habituel et immanquable pendant une édition des Hunger Games. Je n'ai vu aucune Expiation, mais il paraît que les Juges inventent souvent deux espèces de mutations génétiques, parfois plus.

Cato ne m'a pas lâché la main. Mais ce qui me rend plus furieuse encore que le discours ridicule du président Snow est le costume des tributs du District Douze. Ils portent des capes avec des fausses flammes, et nous sommes les deux seuls couples de tributs encore visible quand le Grand Cirque est plongé dans le noir pour nous permettre d'entrer dans le Centre d'Entraînement où nous passerons nos derniers jours à peu près tranquilles avant d'être envoyés dans l'abattoir. Ces deux costumes ne signifient qu'une seule chose : la guerre entre le District Deux et le District Douze est ouverte. Je me tourne vers le visage de Cato que je peine à distinguer et, une fois dans les sous-sols du Centre, je lui offre un grand sourire sadique.

\- On partage ? le questionnè-je d'une voix allègre.

\- C'est-à-dire ?

\- Moi la fille du Douze et toi le garçon. Deal ?

\- Deal.

Quand nous rejoignons Zophia, Dominic, Lenny et Elvira, Cato toise les tributs du Douze de son habituel air furieux. Ca a l'énorme avantage de les faire détourner la tête. C'est dire que Cato peut être effrayant avec son air de grosse brute quand il le veut. Après ça, Zophia et Dominic nous guident vers l'ascenseur aux parois de verre. Comme par hasard, nous montons au deuxième étage en la compagnie agréable des tributs du Douze, de leur hôtesse et de leur soûlard de mentor. Les pauvres. Haymitch Aberthany a l'air d'être avare de bons conseils. Je fusille la fille du regard. Si seulement un simple coup d'oeil pouvait tuer...

Elle soutient mon regard et l'ascension se déroule dans un silence pesant.  
La tension est si forte qu'elle en serait presque palpable.

Quand l'ascenseur s'arrête enfin au deuxième étage, annoncé par une voix métallique à l'accent du Capitole, je pénètre bouche bée dans la pièce à vivre de la suite gigantesque qui nous est attribuée. Chaque meuble est soigné. La table, les sièges en plastic jaune canari, le canapé aux rayures noires et blanches...

Une fois assise sur un des côtés de mon lit immense, qui doit faire au moins 3 mètres de large, je me souviens à peine du menu du festin qui nous a été offert. J'ai les yeux fixés sur la baie vitrée qui peut afficher n'importe-quel fond. Pour l'instant, c'est un écran noir, mais je remarque une télécommande tactile sur une des tables de nuit. Je m'en saisis et appuis sur un bouton, choisit au hasard. Je souris. Un paysage nocturne apparaît. Des collines s'étendent à perte de vue, des arbres aux troncs noirs se dressent un peu partout. Je soupire et appuie sur un autre bouton. L'écran affiche une kyrielle d'étoiles.

C'est de loin la vue qui me convient le plus pour cette nuit.  
Je n'arriverais jamais à dormir sans, dans le noir complet. Rien que le fait de me savoir dans les Jeux augmente mes sens et je deviendrais complètement parano rien qu'en entendant les pas des Vainqueurs, leurs conversations étouffées a travers la cloison, les pas de l'équipe du Trois au dessus de ma tête... Quand je me suis retournée dans tous les sens pendant trois bonnes heures, je me résous à passer une nuit blanche. Je replie mes jambes contre mon torse et, appuyée contre le mur, je me surprends à réfléchir. Je suis dans les Hunger Games. Je vais être envoyée dans l'arène. J'ai de grandes chances de mourir. C'est horrible, quand on y pense sans s'attendre à une victoire assurée.

Je ne suis pas la seule Carrière des vingt-quatre concurrents.  
Il y a aussi Cato, et Glimmer et Marvel, les Carrières du District Un. Tous me considère comme leur prochain repas, y compris Cato qui m'a promis une mort rapide et sans douleur si jamais nous sommes les deux finalistes. Car il n'y aura qu'un seul Vainqueur.  
C'est les règles des Hunger Games et il n'y a aucune raison que ça change.

Sephona Hughes nous a rejoints pendant le repas.  
J'ignore où elle était passée pendant la parade mais elle a apparemment commencé à nous chercher des sponsors parmi ses connaissances ultra-riches du Capitole. Si jamais je survis, ce sera une des personnes que j'irais remercier en premier.  
Pas pour son geste lors de la Moisson, mais pour son acharnement dès notre arrivée au Capitole pour essayer de nous garder en vie. Ni Brutus ni Enobaria ne se sont risqués à chercher des sponsors.  
D'après eux, c'est encore trop tôt, les gens ne nous connaissent pas assez.  
Je pense qu'ils ont plutôt la flemme de bouger leur petit doigt pour nous. Après tout, ce ne sont pas vraiment eux nos mentors. Zophia et Dominic sont les mieux placés pour ce qui est des sponsors.

Je me lève soudain et je sors dans le salon. Autant ne pas rester dans ma chambre, vu que je déteste déjà cette pièce de la suite.

Peut-être parce que Vanity y a dormi et qu'elle en est morte.  
Peut-être parce que me retrouver dans la même pièce que ma mère me fait trop penser à elle.

Sur le canapé, je retrouve Cato qui a allumé la télé et regarde d'autres éditions des Jeux. Celle de ma mère que je n'ai jamais regardée.

\- Hey, je lance.

\- Hey, répond-il en se tournant vers moi. T'arrives pas à dormir ?

\- Non, dis-je en me laissant tomber à côté de lui. C'est la combientième édition que tu regardes ?

\- La troisième pour ce soir.

Je hoche la tête.  
Sur l'écran, ma mère est sur son piédestal et regarde anxieusement les 60 secondes se dérouler. Il paraît que pendant cette minute d'angoisse, on voit sa vie défiler devant ses yeux. L'arène est une ville abandonnée.

Quand le speaker, Claudius Templesmith, annonce le début de la tuerie, ma mère est la première à s'élancer.

\- Elle te ressemble, commente Cato. Comme deux gouttes d'eau.

C'est vrai qu'elle est identique à moi au même âge.  
Elle a aussi dix-huit ans et se précipite vers un ensemble de couteaux. Sa première victime est la fille du District Cinq. Deux minutes plus tard, son couteau s'enfonce dans le ventre du garçon du Trois. A la fin du bain de sang, elle a déjà cinq victimes à son actif.

\- Waw, je lance. C'était une battante, dans le temps.

\- Je crois que c'est le record pour le District Deux. Le meilleur score. T'as intérêt à la battre.

Je hoche la tête en silence. A l'arrêt total du bain de sang, seize coups de canon retentissent. Seize morts dès les premières minutes des Hunger Games. Ca me donne la nausée. Cato aussi a un air horrifié quand il a finit de compter les coups de canons. Seize. C'est une première dans toute l'histoire sanglante des Hunger Games.

Seize. C'est horrible, mon dieu.

Quand les Jeux finissent et que la victoire de ma mère est annoncée après qu'elle ait piégé l'autre finaliste dans une des ruines, sur laquelle elle provoque un incendie, je retourne dans mon lit et mon sommeil est secoué de cauchemars toute la nuit.

_And I still hold your hand in mine._

_In mine when I'm asleep._

_And I will bare my soul in time,_

_When I'm kneeling at your feet._

C'est ce qu'une voix masculine murmure dans mes oreilles quand un cauchemar trop violent me réveille avec un cri d'horreur. Muette, je contemple les bras de Cato qui m'entourent. Je lève la tête vers lui. Sa bouche est lovée dans mes cheveux.

\- Qu'est ce que tu fiches ici ? je demande d'une voix rauque.

\- Je t'ai entendue crier. Et quand j'étais avec toi, tu t'es calmée.

Je souris.

\- Tu peux rester ? Ca m'évitera de faire des cauchemars.

\- D'accord.

Nous restons silencieux pendant quelques minutes, et Cato m'appelle.

\- Kenwell ?

\- Quoi ?

Il inspire profondément.

\- Je t'aime.

\- Je sais, murmuré-je.

* * *

Well, c'est fini pour cette fois...  
Laissez une reviews si vous êtes passés me lire ! :p

A bientôt,  
El'


	7. Chapter 7

C'est parti pour une journée d'entraînement... Un chapitre par semaine quand je suis en cours, ça vous va ?

Merci aux revieweuses, vous êtes adorables, continuez comme ça ! Vous n'imaginez pas à quel point vos messages me motivent :D

* * *

**Chapitre 7**

* * *

Vers six heures du matin, quand le jour se lève, Cato et moi restons couchés là un moment, aucunement pressés de nous lever. L'entraînement débute aujourd'hui et j'ai encore son «Je t'aime» en travers de la gorge.  
Cato Hadley s'améliore de jour en jour, on dirait.

Personne ne vient nous déranger.  
En effet, Enobaria avait déclaré un lever à huit heures, et je suis finalement contente de me retrouver sur ce matelas, allongée en suivant la largeur du lit avec la tête sur les genoux de Cato, qui joue avec mes cheveux, prétendant s'exercer à faire quelques noeuds qu'il avait appris à l'école, ceux qui relient les différents poteaux d'un échafaudage.  
A l'école, presque tout notre enseignement tourne autour de la maçonnerie, des diverses techniques de construction, pour que les bâtiments dont le District Deux doit assurer la construction tiennent de longues années avant de se fissurer. Trois heures plus tard, alors que le réveil sonne huit heures, nous sommes tirés du lit par Sephona qui éclate en sanglots en nous voyant blottis l'un contre l'autre.

\- Pas un mot aux Vainqueurs, ordonne Cato de sa voix dure.

Sephona hoche la tête. Elle comprend qu'il ne veut pas que son aveu d'hier soir devienne une stratégie pour nous garder en vie.

\- Je l'ai juste aidée à s'endormir, confesse Cato, elle faisait des cauchemars horribles.

\- Calme-toi, Sephona, j'ajoute. Cato est juste mon meilleur ami.

Elle esquisse un petit sourire triste quand je lui tend un mouchoir tiré du distributeur coincé dans une des tables de nuits.

\- Merci, dit-elle. Je raconterais que j'ai fait une allergie aux acariens.

\- Bonne idée, approuve Cato avec un sourire.

Il se retire dans sa chambre pour s'habiller et Sephona rejoint les Vainqueurs et nos mentors.  
Seule pendant quelques minutes, j'enfile la combinaison affreuse qui sert d'uniforme pour l'entraînement.  
Le latex colle sur la peau et moule chaque courbe de mon corps. En majorité noire, les jambières de la combinaisons s'arrêtent juste en dessous des genoux. Les manches sont blanches et rouge, et sur mon dos, un grand 2 est imprimé.

Ca y est. Je suis devenue un simple numéro dans leur jeu. Un pion dont ils rêvent de se débarasser le plus vite possible...

Je soupire et je sors de ma chambre pour rejoindre les autres dans la pièce à vivre. Je n'ai pas pris la peine de déméler ma tignasse sombre car Cato s'est amusé à me faire des minuscules tresses un peu partout sur le dessus de ma tête.

Zophia me salue d'un signe de la main, et les autres marmonnent un bonjour vague.  
Aucun d'entre eux n'a l'air réveillé, le petit-déjeuner se déroule donc dans un silence morne.  
Dominic baille à s'en décrocher la mâchoire et s'étire de tout son long après s'être rassasié. On dirait un gros chat qui s'étale sur un canapé.

Quand je lève les yeux de mon assiette, Cato et Brutus sont déjà en pleine conversation.  
Les mots «Corne d'Abondance» et «meute des Carrières» reviennent si souvent que je décide de les rejoindre en m'affalant sur un des poufs qui encadrent la télévision.

\- Ah, poupée, tu te joins à nous ? minaude Brutus d'une voix insupportable.

\- On dirait que oui, ripostè-je.

Je les regarde tour à tour, m'attardant un instant sur Cato.

\- De quoi vous parliez ? je demande.

\- J'allais donner des conseils de survie, mais comme tu as un train de retard, je vais tout recommencer depuis le début.

Je souris. Il a finit de se moquer de moi.

\- Je t'en serais infiniment reconnaissante, dis-je.

Il me fixe intensément.

\- Premièrement, faut vous faire des alliés, commence-t-il d'un ton blasé. C'est la base des Hunger Games pour des tributs de Carrière.

\- Sans blague, je grommelle, mais assez bas pour que Brutus ne l'entende pas.

Je n'ai pas envie de me faire des alliés, encore moins d'apprendre à connaître les autres tributs parce que c'est peut-être moi qui sera obligée de les tuer. C'est ça l'inconvénient des alliances.

J'y réfléchis encore quand Brutus finit son discours sur les ateliers de survie, comme quoi la nature tue aussi bien que la lame d'une épée ou la flèche d'un arc.

Cependant il reste une erreur dans son raisonnement qui tient la route : les Juges des Hunger Games tuent aussi bien que les tributs. C'est les Juges qui disposent de votre vie ou de votre mort dans l'arène.

Pas les conditions climatiques, vu que les décors sont créés de toutes pièces par les Juges.  
Dans une arène des Hunger Games, rien n'est naturel, du moindre brin d'herbe au gouttes de pluie, en passant par le gibier potentiel qui permettra aux tributs de se nourrir pour se garder en vie un peu plus longtemps.

Les salles d'entraînement sont situées dans l'un des sous-sols de l'immeuble, juste au-dessus des écuries par lesquelles nous sommes entrés juste après la parade.  
Je le comprends quand Sephona appuie sur le bouton de l'ascenseur avec écrit «-1» en lettres rouges, lumineuses.  
Ca doit être fait grâce à des diodes électroluminescentes, si mes souvenirs du cours sur le fonctionnement d'un ascenseur sont exacts.

Pour la descente du jour, nous sommes accompagnés des tributs du District Un.  
Nos futurs alliés.  
On passe les quelques minutes de descente à se toiser, s'étudier, à essayer de débusquer les talents de l'autre. Je ne m'étais pas trompée sur la fille du Un, c'est une pimbêche qui passe son temps à minauder.  
Elle s'appelle Glimmer, et le garçon, Marvel. Je soupire. Leurs noms sont vraiment horribles, les pauvres.

Il est à peine neuf heures et demie, mais quand les portes de l'ascenseur s'ouvrent sur un gymnase identique à ceux du Centre des Carrières dont j'ai l'habitude, la moitié des tributs sont déjà là, en cercle au milieu du gymnase.

Tous se retournent d'un bloc à notre arrivée et les rares chuchotements que l'on entendait disparaissent instantanément.  
Je souris, en montrant un peu mes dents.  
Je me rend compte que j'aime cette sensation, celle de savoir qu'on met la pression sur d'autres gens qu'on a jamais connus, mais qui nous craignent quand même.  
Cato me fait un clin d'oeil.  
Les tributs du Douze arrivent les derniers et je toise la fille, qui détourne tout de suite les yeux.

On les impressionne tous. Ca se sent. Et j'adore ça.

Pendant qu'Atala, celle qui supervise l'entraînement, énumère les ateliers, je ne l'écoute même pas et me contente d'observer les vingt-deux candidats qui m'entourent. Aucun d'entre eux n'ont jamais mangé à leur faim, excepté Cato, Glimmer, Marvel et moi. Nous sommes les seuls tributs de Carrière, on le devine facilement.  
Même le couple du Quatre n'ont pas les muscles d'un tribut de Carrière classique, pourtant il est fréquent que ce District fournisse lui aussi des Carrières.  
Le célèbre Finnick Odair, par exemple, en était un. Il doit être leur mentor, c'est pourquoi je décide de les surveiller attentivement.

Quand Atala finit son discours, Cato me prend à part.

\- Ca te dit qu'on partage les jours en deux ? propose-t-il.

\- C'est-à-dire ?

\- Pour les deux premiers, on s'entraîne un peu avec des armes. Après, on se débrouille pour réviser la survie quand les autres ne nous collent pas aux basques.

\- Ok. Mais oublie pas les ateliers obligatoires, d'accord ?

\- Ceux de survie en font partie, et on peut les faire quand on veut, tant qu'on y passe pendant les quatre jours. Par quoi on commence ?

\- J'aimerais bien voir le couteaux qu'ils ont, lui dis-je en lançant un regard vers les Juges. Mais faudra qu'on se sépare au bout d'un moment, ça va paraître bizarre sinon. Marvel va croire que j'ai beson d'un baby-sitter.

\- Marvel est un idiot, réplique Cato. On dirait qu'il veut s'allier avec le Trois, regarde.

Je tourne la tête vers Marvel, qui discute effectivement avec le garçon du Trois, qui me tourne le dos mais qui est facilement reconnaissable à cause du chiffre Trois sur son dossar.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il a derrière la tête ? je chuchote.

\- J'ai pas forcément envie de le savoir. Bon, on y va ?

\- Bien sûr, lui dis-je avec un sourire ironique.

Je me place dans la queue de l'espace d'escrime. Devant moi, la fille du Six se balance d'avant en arrière, essayant sans doute de jauger la distance entre elle et la cible.

\- Hé, dis-je en lui tapotant l'épaule.

Elle sursaute violemment.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu me veux ?

\- C'est pas la peine de te balancer comme ça, tu as l'air idiote. La cible est à huit mètres.

\- Merci, bredouille-t-elle, ébahie qu'un tribut de Carrière s'intéresse à elle.

\- Me remercie pas, je lance. Accélère le mouvement, tu bloques tout le monde.

Elle tente d'atteindre le mille mais échoue à chacune de ses tentatives.  
Avec un regard condescendant, je me place en face de la cible, comme d'habitude. Je suis dans mon élément et c'est pour cela que, parfaitement à l'aise, je soupèse l'un des couteaux de lancer du Centre. Ni trop lourd ni trop léger, il m'a l'air facilement maniable.

Avec les cinq que j'utilise, je plante mes lames au milieu de chaque cible sans en rater une seule sous les regards mi-effrayés, mi-impressionnés, de tous les autres tributs.

Je passe la matinée à tester un peu toutes les armes, vu que ce seront les mêmes qu'on aura dans l'arène. A midi, Cato et moi mangeons avec les tributs du Un. Aucun de nous quatre n'ose briser le silence, mais Glimmer essaye de se rapprocher de Cato. A chaque fois, je lui lance une de mes répliques acerbes et elle se recroqueville sur sa chaise.

Lorsque la pause se termine, Cato m'entraîne vers l'atelier des noeuds.

\- Pourquoi est-tu si désagréable avec cette idiote de Glimmer ? demande-t-il au bout de quelques minutes.

\- A ton avis ? T'as pas vu qu'elle essayait de te mettre le grappin dessus pendant tout le repas ?

\- Non, j'ai pas vu, non.

L'instructeur s'éloigne vers les tributs du Sept qui sont aussi passés vers cet atelier.

\- Et pourquoi ? lui dis-je.

\- Parce que tu es la seule que je regarde, Kentwell.

Je rougis jusqu'aux racines de mes cheveux.

\- La ferme, Hadley.

Il esquisse un de ses sourires séducteurs qu'il a piqués à Finnick Odair et me balance un coup de coude amical dans les côtes, avant d'aller vers l'atelier de javelots.

L'après-midi se déroule aussi vite qu'un jour d'entraînement habituel au District Deux, c'est limite si j'oublie à certains moments que je suis dans les Hunger Games.

Quand je passe par les ateliers qui nécessitent un coach, je suis étonnée de ne pas trouver Sioh en face de moi, je secoue la tête et je me rappelle juste à temps que je suis au Capitole, et pas chez moi, au District Deux, dans «mon» Centre d'Entraînement.

Quand je retrouve enfin ma chambre du deuxième étage, je suis aussi épuisée qu'un jour de semaines habituel dans mon District mais je m'endors avec un grand sourire aux lèvres.

Finalement, on dirait que les Hunger Games sont faits pour moi. Je me sens parfaitement à l'aise au Capitole.

* * *

C'est fini pour ce weekend... A la semaine prochaine, puisse le sort vous être favorable ! :)


	8. Chapter 8

Hello... Voici le chapitre de la semaine ! On passe direct à l'Evaluation. J'avoue que trouver ce que Clove aurait pu faire a été vraiment dure, mais j'ai écrit ce ahpitre d'un seul coup...

ENJOY et à la semaine prochaine !

* * *

**Chapitre 8**

* * *

Il ne reste plus qu'un jour avant le début des Jeux.

Un jour avant le début de massacre.

J'ai du mal à y croire tellement cela paraît irrealiste à mes yeux.

Pour moi, ces journées d'entraînement ont été semblables à celles que j'ai vécu pendant toute ma vie dans le District Deux : Cato était là, il l'a toujours été, nous avons toujours tout fait ensemble et cette année nous sommes tous les deux piégés dans cette horreur. Pour les repas de midi, j'ai toujours mangé avec Cato et ses amis du Centre : jamais je n'ai été seule et aujourd'hui, jour de l'évaluation, je me sens plus seule que jamais.  
Malgré tous ses beaux discours, Cato s'est éloigné de moi, il s'est rapproché de Glimmer, cette idiote du District Un, dont je n'arrive toujours pas à comprendre comment elle a pu devenir Carrière.  
Elle est tellement... Je ne trouve pas de mot pour la qualifier. Gamine ? Insensée ? Irresponsable ?

Ce qui est sur c'est qu'elle n'a pas l'air de s'être vraiment rendue compte du poids qui est tombé sur ses épaules.

Beaucoup trop sûre d'elle, elle n'imagine même pas l'éventualité de sa mort prochaine. Immature lui conviendrait mieux je pense.  
Elle parle sans arrêt de comment elle imagine sa victoire, son retour, de son objectif pour le nombre de tributs qu'elle tuera de ses propres mains - dans le but de gagner, bien sûr. C'est quelqu'un qui n'a jamais été confronté à la réalité de la mort.  
Pour elle, les Hunger Games ne sont qu'un rapide voyage dont elle reviendra à coup sur, riche, célèbre et couverte de gloire. Je ne sais pas ce qui m'insupporte le plus chez elle. Son talent au tir à l'arc ou le fait qu'elle veuille me voler Cato.  
Après quelques secondes de réflexion pendant lesquelles je dessine des idioties avec ma fourchette sur la purée indigeste qui nous est servie pour le repas de midi, j'opte pour la deuxième solution.  
Même si les deux conviendraient bien à mon caractère, j'essaye de me persuader que je ne suis pas aussi orgueilleuse que mon attitude le laisse apparaître. Cet après midi sera consacré a l'évaluation. Je n'ai aucune idée de ce que je vais faire.

Si seulement Cato n'était pas en train de parler avec Glimmer, justement, j'aurais pu lui demander conseil. Rien que de voir ces deux-là fourrés ensemble me déprime. Serais-je jalouse de Glimmer ? Certainement, dans un autre contexte. Mais là, elle m'exaspère tellement que je rêve d'avoir une occasion pour la tuer dans l'arène. Marvel, lui, me juge indigne de son attention depuis le début de l'entraînement. Lui aussi est imbu de lui-même à un point que c'en devient insupportable. Tous les habitants du District Un sont-ils vraiment ainsi ? Insupportables, dénués du moindre scrupule ? Je soupire, essaye de dessiner le sceau de Panem dans mon assiette. Mon estomac refusera d'avaler quoi que ce soit aujourd'hui, tant je me sens mal. Je lance un regard plein de regrets vers Cato et sa nouvelle conquète avant de repousser vivement mon assiette.

\- J'en peux plus, je vous attend au gymnase, lancè-je d'une voix exaspérée.

J'aurais espéré que Cato vienne me rejoindre, me demande ce qui ne va pas, comme il l'a toujours fait. Mais là, il ne m'accorde même pas un regard. Saleté de Glimmer. Je commence de moins en moins à penser que les beaux discours de Cato pouvaient être sincères. «Je ne l'ai pas remarque car tu es la seule que je regarde.»

Pfff. Même mon ami d'enfance me trahit... Vanity a-t-elle ressenti aussi cette solitude immense qui s'abat sur les futurs tributs, livrés à eux-mêmes dans ce grand spectacle ?

La troisième journée de l'entraînement est presque entièrement consacrée à l'évaluation.

Le matin, les tributs ont droit à une dernière matinée de pratique, qui commence cette fois dès six heures du matin car le repas de midi se prend aux alentours de dix heures, les évaluations commençant vers onze heures.  
J'ai encore le temps de passer enfoncer des couteaux de lancer vers les cibles avant d'être confrontée aux Juges.

Ces séances, privées, sans aucunes caméras, voient défiler les tributs de tous les Districts dans l'ordre de leur numéro.

D'abord le garçon du Un, la fille du Un, ensuite le garçon du Deux et la fille du Deux, et ainsi de suite jusqu'au couple du District Douze. A l'issue de ces entrevues privées, de ces têtes à têtes avec nos futurs tortionnaires, nous obtenons une note allant de un à douze, le un étant une véritable calamité et le douze un rêve irréalisable. Pour bien marquer le coup, j'enfonce douze couteaux dans les cibles.  
Un des intervenants les enlève après mon passage et prend quelques secondes de son temps pour me féliciter.  
Je marmonne un remerciement en levant anxieusement la tête vers le groupe très réduit des Juges qui surveillent le gymnase, comme si un tribut pouvait profiter de ces minutes de battement pour éliminer un de ses adversaires avant même d'arriver dans l'arène.

Les Juges me jettent dehors à onze heures moins vingt, et je dois me rendre dans une salle sinistre où presque tous les tributs sont déjà présents dans un silence tendu. Je m'installe à côté de Cato qui m'accueille avec un grand sourire. Je détourne la tête en croisant les bras.  
Je suis tellement furieuse contre lui que même un de ses sourires n'arrivera pas à me dérider. Mes mains se mettent à trembler dangereusement. Là, je prie pour qu'elles s'immobilisent une fois dans le gymnase parce que sinon je ne pourrais rien faire... J'aurais l'air idiote. Une Carrière moyenne qui ne vaut pas grand chose.

\- Kentwell ? chuchote Cato à mon oreille. Tu me fais la gueule ?

Je ne lui accorde même pas un regard. Tant pis pour lui.

Glimmer se lève à l'appel de son nom.

Mes mains se calment peu à peu, l'adrénaline se joint au stress, formant une euphorie que je connais bien.

La sensation de puissance. Des fourmis parcourent mes bras, avides de passer à l'action.  
Je ne remarque même pas que Cato se lève tant je me concentre sur mon passage. Son évaluation me semble durer des heures tant j'ai hâte de retrouver le gymnase, je sais ce que je vais faire. Quand mon nom résonne dans la salle, mes mains s'immobilisent instantanément.

« District Deux, Clove Kentwell ! »

L'appel me fait me lever d'un bond, tout mon corps est parcouru de frissons d'excitation. J'ai envie, non, besoin de faire mes preuves. Rien n'aurait pu me faire plus plaisir avant ma mort. Dix mètres me séparent de la porte coulissante conduisant au gymnase. Je suis heureuse d'être la quatrième à passer. Les Juges seront attentifs et non lassés...

La porte s'ouvre grâce au seul poids de mon corps qui applique une pression sur des récepteurs cachés par le lino qui recouvre le sol. J'entre dans la salle d'entraînement. Les Juges sont là, en retrait, sur une sorte de mezzanine où une collation leur est servie. Je ne leur accorde même pas un regard et seul le «Allez-y» de Seneca Crane, Haut Juge de son état, m'informe que je peux commencer. Comme dans un état second, je m'empare d'un des couteaux. Je jette mon dévolu non pas sur une des cibles, qui ne conviendrait pas avec mon projet, mais sur un des mannequins dont Cato avait tranché la tête.

Cinq minutes plus tard, douze couteaux ont servit à dessiner les bases du sceau de Panem.

Je complète le tout de divers traits rouges que je peints de mes doigts grâce à un des pigments de l'atelier camouflage, et en dessous, j'inscris : « Puisse le sort vous être favorable. »

Une fois mon oeuvre achevée, je me permets de me tourner vers les Juges tout en laissant le mannequin bien en vue. Certains discutent d'un ton enthousiasmé et Seneca Crane me permet enfin de sortir.

Les Vainqueurs et Cato m'attendent derrière la porte de sortie du gymnase. Je leur offre un grand sourire tout en évitant le regard anxieux de Cato.

\- Alors ? commence Enobaria, d'une voix pressée.

\- Je crois qu'ils m'aiment bien, dis-je. J'ai dessiné le sceau de Panem avec des couteaux et des pigments de l'atelier de camouflage.

\- Excellente idée ! approuve Dominic. Je n'y aurais jamais pensé.

Je hoche la tête.

\- Et ensuite, j'ai écrit « Puisse le sort vous être favorable ».

Brutus m'offre un regard narquois.

\- Quel message voulais-tu faire passer ? demande-t-il de sa voix chargée d'arrogance, traînante et de ce fait, particulièrement insupportable.

Je hausse les épaules.

\- Franchement, je n'en ai aucune idée. Je ne sais même pas pourquoi j'ai pensé à faire ça.

\- Un excès de patriotisme ? suggère Zophia avant d'éclater de rire.

Je joins mon rire au sien en essayant de lui répondre une phrase à peu près intelligente, mais sans grand succès. Cato, lui, ne m'a pas quittée des yeux et quand je risque un regard discret vers lui, je suis surprise de lire un mélange de regret et de tristesse dans ses prunelles bleues dont la couleur m'enchante toujours autant.

**-HG-**

L'annonce des scores à la télévision, le soir, se fait dans une atmosphère fébrile.

Les Vainqueurs semblent sûrs de la réussite de nos performances, et j'avoue ne pas me souvenir du récit de Cato. Comme si je l'avais définitivement rayé de mes relations à cause de Glimmer... Pourtant j'ai une terrible envie de réinscrire son nom dans ma liste. J'attends que le blanc correcteur sèche avant de pouvoir repasser les lettres du nom de mon meilleur ami avec un stylo d'une autre couleur, plus joyeuse... Pourquoi pas bleu turquoise pour assortir le tout avec ses yeux ? Il m'est aussi impossible de retenir le score de Marvel et Glimmer tant je suis à la fois stressée par mon propre score et complètement ailleurs, perdue dans mes problèmes existentiels qui seraient pourtant ceux d'une adolescente pimbèche du Capitole.

Cato obtient un 10.

J'ai l'horrible impression que les secondes qui me séparent de l'annonce de mes résultats s'éternisent. Caesar Flickerman s'amuserait-il à soutenir le suspens ?

« Du District Deux, Clove Kentwell... Avec un score de... Dix !»

Je sursaute et le gros 10 s'affichant à côté de mon visage est le seul à réussir à me persuader que j'ai vraiment eu dix.

Enobaria est fière de nous, Zophia bat des mains avec des cris de soulagement, nous sommes les premiers tributs qu'elle doit coacher et elle est aussi fière de nous.

\- Champagne pour fêter ça ! lance Brutus à l'un des Muets.

La joie retombe soudain quand les tributs du District Trois obtiennent six et cinq. Le sérieux est de retour, on n'entend plus que le doux ronron de la télé. Les scores me laissent indifférente. Je retiens le 9 de la fille du Cinq, une rousse au visage de renard, et j'entends à peine les autres.

La douce euphorie qui m'avait envahie est à présent retombée.

Le visage de la fille du Douze, Katniss Everdeen, s'affiche sur l'écran.

Quand le chiffre onze apparaît à l'écran, différents sentiments se bousculent aussitôt dans ma tête.

Mais je crois bien que c'est la haine et l'injustice qui remportent haut la main le championnat.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapitre 9**

* * *

Je tourne en long et en large dans ma chambre, et ce depuis au moins deux heures.  
Dès que le soleil s'est couché, j'ai donné congé aux autres et suis allée m'enfermer dans cette cage dorée.  
Quand le blanc correcteur sèchera-t-il ? Quand pourrais-je écrire de nouveau le nom de Cato dans la petite liste des gens qui m'ont entourée jusqu'au jour maudit de la Moisson ?

Je n'en ai aucune idée mais c'est peut-être mieux ainsi.  
Pourtant l'émotion qui m'habite et me ronge depuis le début de l'entraînement, je ne l'ai jamais vraiment ressentie. Du moins pas à ce point.  
Je me sens seule. Vidée. Cassée...

Je sens mon corps s'affaler sur le matelas trop moelleux du lit gigantesque qui m'a été attribué. Le tribut numéro 4 des soixante-quatorzièmes Hunger Games n'a déjà plus de cerveau en état de fonctionnement. Je serais plus facile à éliminer ainsi...

La trahison.  
C'est la première chose que j'ai éprouvée en étant face à Cato et Glimmer, lui qui n'avait jamais parlé à une autre fille que moi, il commençait à se lier avec quelqu'un qui ne souhaite que lui enfoncer sa lame dans un des organes vitaux.  
Je lâche un profond soupir, incapable de penser à autre chose qu'au regard de convoitise de cette idiote du District Un.

Vers 22 heures, trois coups feutrés retentissent sur le bois de la porte. Je fais semblant de dormir, mais le visiteur insiste.

\- Kentwell !

Cato.  
Sa voix est étouffée par la porte mais je la reconnaîtrais entre mille.  
Sans montrer que je l'ai entendu, je m'empare de mon oreiller et le cale entre mes jambes repliées et mon torse avant de poser ma tête dessus. J'aurais voulu qu'il ait accepté le fait que, depuis que mon nom a été tiré lors de la Moisson, lui et moi sommes devenus deux ennemis mortels. Mais on dirait que cette simple idée le dégoûte... Je remarque à peine que la porte s'ouvre. Quand Cato s'asseoit à côté de moi, je ne bouge pas.

\- Hé, qu'est-ce que tu as ?

Je le fusille du regard sans déserrer les dents.

\- Mal, lui dis-je, et ce seul mot représente un effort incommensurable.

\- Mal comment ? Physiquement ou mentalement ?

\- Devine...

Il soupire et s'empare de la télécommande pour donner un décor au mur gris et désespérément vide devant nous.  
Après plusieurs essais infructueux, il se décide pour une forêt dense.  
Sur l'écran, tout est calme. Les oiseaux chantent, volent dans le ciel, le soleil continue sa course.  
Et moi je suis là, sans rien dire, avec tous ces sentiments contradictoires qui m'habitent. La vue sur le mur ne parvient pas à m'apaiser.  
Au contraire, les cris joyeux des geais moqueurs me donnent envie de rendre...

\- Mentalement ? demande Cato en me forçant à le regarder dans les yeux.

Incapable de parler, je hoche tout simplement la tête. Je soutiens son regard, essuyant une larme rebelle qui humidifie ma joue.

\- Hé, qu'est-ce qui se passe ? murmure-t-il en se rapprochant de moi. C'est ma faute ?

Je croise les bras et me dégage brusquement quand il passe un bras autour de mes épaules.

\- D'accord. Je prends ça pour un oui.

Il me fixe un instant, piqué au vif. Puis il me regarde me laisser tomber contre le matelas, affalée comme une idiote.

\- Si tu ne veux pas parler, c'est inutile que je reste, lance-t-il.

Ensuite, il se lève et s'apprète à partir.

\- Cato...dis-je d'une voix bizarrement rauque. Reste. S'il te plait.

Un large sourire éclaire son visage.

\- Si tu veux.

Je ne sais pas vraiment ce qui le motive à me rejoindre, mais je me sens soudain bien stupide de provoquer ainsi celui qui était mon meileur ami alors qu'apparement, il ne me veut aucun mal. Même si nous sommes ennemis depuis qu'il s'est porté volontaire le jour de la Moisson.

Je gémis soudain, et je plaque une main contre mes côtes.  
Hier à l'entraînement, le coach qui me montrait des passes d'escrime a frappé trop fort contre mes côtes et m'a laissé un gros bleu encore douloureux. Quelques fois la douleur s'estompe, mais ce soir il me fait beaucoup plus mal qu'avant.

\- Kentwell, ça va ?

La voix inquiète de Cato me fait revenir à la surface et je fais une grimace.

\- Un des coach a frappé un peu trop fort...

\- Fais voir.

Je soupire.  
Je n'ai aucune envie de me dénuder devant lui mais il se lève et se dirige vers l'armoire gigantesque, ouvrant un de ses compartiments. Il en ressort un pot d'onguent dont on se servait chez nous pour soigner les plaies. D'habitude, c'était l'infirmière du Centre qui était chargée de nous soigner, mais là, je finis par ôter mon t-shirt. Quand je regarde mon torse, je réprime une nausée en constatant que le bleu s'est transformé en un énorme hématome.

\- Aïe, c'est vraiment pas beau à voir, commente Cato. Ca te fait mal ?

Je hoche la tête en serrant les dents. Cato ouvre la boîte, dépose un peu d'onguent sur ses doigts. L'odeur doucereuse envahit la pièce.

\- Je pourrais le garder, ce serait sympa que les gens voient que je me suis battue avant même le début des Jeux.

Cato sourit.

\- Non, c'est interdit de se battre avec les autres tributs pendant l'entrainement.

\- Sauf quand on se fait prendre, ripostè-je.

\- Pas faux.

Les doigts de Cato se promènent entre mes côtes et la naissance de ma poitrine.  
Il ne me regarde même pas mais je ne peux m'empêcher de frissonner.  
La crème me fait un bien fou, presque toute la douleur s'estompe.

Mais le mieux dans tout ça, c'est le geste de Cato.

\- Voilà, annonce-t-il. C'est fini.

Je souris pour la première fois de la soirée et enfile mon t-shirt.

\- Ca va mieux ?

\- Oui, merci.

Je dépose ma tête contre son épaule.

\- Désolé de t'avoir laissée seule, dit-il au bout de quelques minutes de silence. Je voulais en savoir plus sur Glimmer et Marvel, pour voir si cette alliance était une bonne idée.

\- T'aurais dû m'en parler avant.

Il hoche la tête avec une moue gênée.

Et ses lèvres se déposent sur les miennes.

\- Cato, me laisse pas toute seule, murmurè-je lorsqu'on se sépare.

\- Quand ?

\- Dans l'arène, idiot. Arrête de te rapprocher de l'idiote du Un.

Cato soupire.

\- C'était une stratégie...

\- Hadley, promets-moi de ne pas me laisser seule.

\- D'accord. Promis.

Comme pour ponctuer ses mots, Cato m'embrasse de nouveau.  
Le contact de ses lèvres sur les miennes est un vrai délice, son odeur commençant à m'enivrer les sens.  
Avec lui je me sens bien.  
Aucun jugement, aucuns faux-semblants.  
Sans jugements ? Je fronce mentalement les sourcils afin qu'il ne remarque pas que j'hésite. De toute ma vie, jamais Cato n'a évité la moindre occasion de me juger. Il me connaît par coeur. Concernant les faux-semblants, son idée de se rapprocher de Glimmer pour mieux lui faire de mal est toujours coincée au travers de ma gorge.

\- Promis ? je relève. Et ton histoire de regards, c'était vrai, ça ?

\- Perspicace, miss Hadley, rigole Cato en se levant pour aller verrouiller la porte.

\- Qu'est ce que tu fabriques ? je demande, sur la défensive.

\- Un truc pour que personne ne nous dérange cette nuit, fait-il avec un sourire ravageur.

Je souris à mon tour. J'attends qu'il me rejoigne sur le bord du lit.

\- Alors c'est ça que tu veux ? dis-je. Pour te faire pardonner de l'histoire Glimmer ?

\- Il faut donc me punir ? plaisante-t-il. Pourrais-je dans ce cas acheter ton silence sur cette nuit, si jamais Sephona nous retrouve encore ensemble ?

Pour toute réponse, je l'attire vers moi et l'embrasse.

\- Trouve tout seul le meilleur moyen de me faire taire...

Il fait un sourire nerveux.

\- Tu sais que je suis nul en raisonnements en tout genres ?

\- Cato... soupirè-je. T'es insupportable quand tu le veux.

\- Je sais, c'est une de mes spécialités.

\- Ah ? Et quelles sont les autres ?

\- Je suis vicieux, et j'en veux, énumère Cato.

\- Tes principales qualités, en fait, je plaisante. Ou défauts.

Il fait semblant de réfléchir.

\- Ah, oui...

Cato abaisse un troisième doigt.

\- Je t'aime.

Je souris et m'approche de lui pour l'embrasser.

\- J'aime bien cette spécialité, dis-je avec un clin d'oeil.

\- Et toi ? rigole-t-il.

\- Quoi, moi ?

\- Quelles sont tes... qualités, Clove Kentwell ?

Je hausse les épaules.

\- Tribut de Carrière, originaire du District Deux. Dix-huit ans, ayant une soeur morte aux Hunger Games, et fille de Vainqueur.

\- Ensuite ?

\- Arme favorite : couteaux de lancer. Ne rate jamais sa cible.

En conséquence, je l'embrasse de nouveau.

\- Et le grand final ? réclame Cato.

\- Est éperdument amoureuse de son compagnon de massacre.

Cato m'offre un sourire séducteur, ceux qu'il me réserve, les seuls sourires qui ne servent pas à effrayer à mort ses prochains adversaires. Et ce sont aussi ceux qui le rendent beau. Humain, aussi.

Je regarde une dernière fois la clef sur la serrure de la porte et commence à ôter mes vêtements un à un.

\- Hé, ça a presque entièrement cicatrisé ! m'écrié-je. C'est génial !

Cato hoche la tête et me regarde faire sans rien dire.

\- La vue aussi est géniale, plaisante-t-il en enlevant délicatement sa chemise.

\- Parle pour toi !

Une fois nue, je m'allonge sur mon bout de lit et il vient me rejoindre, se contentant d'abord de m'embrasser.

\- Tu sais qu'on va devoir se tuer, après-demain, murmure-t-il.

\- Alors mieux vaut tard que jamais, répliquè-je en lui rendant son baiser.

Ce baiser-ci se fait plus passionné, mais en même temps je prie pour que la pièce soit insonorisée. On ne sais jamais, comment réagiraient les mentors ?

Je balance mes principes au loin quand les caresses de Cato se font de plus en plus osées.  
Rien qu'au contact de son corps, je l'avais déjà remarqué avant, mon cerveau fond littéralement. Je n'arrive déjà plus à réfléchir. Tous mes gestes deviennent automatiques comme si mes mains n'attendaient que cette occasion pour passer à l'action.

Bien-être. Douceur. Sensualité. Violence, aussi.

Jamais Cato ne cessera d'être violent. Mais là, il retient ses coups, jusqu'à ce qu'on arrive au point que je peux pudiquement appeler de « non-retour ».

Pudeur ?

Je refoule de nouveau ce mot loin de moi, il n'a pas sa place ici.

Nos corps sont désormais liés, chacun gémissant de plaisir dans nos ébats. Puis c'est l'explosion, le sentiment le plus fort que je n'ai jamais ressentit de ma vie.

Bonheur. Tout simplement.

Je suis plus heureuse que je ne l'ai jamais été, et, mieux que tout, je me sens entière. Je ne peux me retenir de murmurer le nom de Cato, et imagine avec peine les commentaires de Caesar Flickerman si nous avions fait ça dans l'arène. Qui sait ? Peut-être que ça aurait pu nous sauver tous les deux ?

\- Je t'aime, murmure Cato d'une voix rauque en tentant de reprendre son souffle.

\- Moi aussi.

C'est les derniers mots que j'arrive à prononcer et je m'endors dans ses bras, totalement épuisée. Je sens ses bras me soulever avec soin pour m'allonger sur les oreillers, il me glisse sous la couette et s'installe à côté de moi, me serrant contre lui comme si j'allais m'envoler dans la nature.

Le problème c'est que, une fois dans l'arène, il n'y aura qu'un seul Vainqueur.

* * *

Vous savez quoi ?  
Reviews are love :)


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapitre 10**

* * *

Le lendemain, même si j'ai beau être complètement épuisée, je dois subir huit heures de coaching intense avant de passer pour mon interview diffusée en direct dans tout Panem.

Je dois cacher que cette perspective me dégoûte, faire semblant d'aimer la torture que Sephona et Dominic me font subir tour à tour. D'abord, j'ai quatre heures de cours de «bonnes manières» avec Sephona qui essaye de m'apprendre toutes les habitudes du Capitole en un temps record. Inutile de dire que je ne suis pas une élève très assidue...

A la fin, j'ai les joues en feu tellement j'ai sourit.

Elle m'a appris les moments appropriés où sourire, à la fin d'une phrase, au début, ou même en plein milieu si jamais j'ai besoin de faire une pointe d'humour. J'ai aussi appris à marcher droite, à tenir correctement mon maintient tout en ayant auparavant chaussé des talons aiguille.

Je crois que ce critère était bien l'un des pires de cette journée.

Je devais faire le tour du séjour au moins vingt fois sous les humiliations incessantes de Brutus qui s'amusait à caricaturer Caesar Flickerman, et ce avec une pile de livres bien trop lourds sur la tête.

Même au dernier moment j'ai réussi à me prendre les pieds dans le tapis, et Sephona s'est résolue à prévenir Lenny qu'il ne devait pas ajouter de talon à ma tenue pour l'interview.

Je ne sais pas comment j'ai retenu mon cri de joie, mais quand Sephona l'a annoncé, j'avais envie de hurler mon soulagement à la terre entière.

Foutues hormones.

Evidemment, c'est ce moment-là qu'on choisit Enobaria et Cato pour revenir parmi nous. Mon visage est devenu rouge carmin et j'ai soigneusement évité le regard de mon coéquipier pendant tout le repas de midi, même si c'était tout sauf facile à faire.

Même avec Dominic, je n'ai pas réussi à me concentrer tant mon esprit était ailleurs.

Je pousse un profond soupir de soulagement lorsque Lenny vient me rejoindre.

Même si il vient du Capitole, c'est une des personnes de mon entourage des plus censées. Il m'offre un sourire et s'empare fièrement d'un sac en plastic dans lequel doit être conservée ma tenue pour ce soir. Sans trop regarder Lenny ouvrir le sac, j'essaie de me rappeller les conseils de Dominic. «J'essaie de trouver quoi faire de toi. Comment te présenter au public... Pour l'instant, le public t'adore. Fille de gagnante, soeur de tribut finaliste... Tribut de Carrière, aussi...»

J'entends dans mon dos Lenny qui accroche la robe sur un cintre.

Mon équipe de préparation fait son entrée dans la pièce, et les filles me forcent à m'asseoir devant la coiffeuse. On étale sur mon visage du fond de teint qui cache mes cernes créés par cette nuit, on fait ressortir les traits les plus importants : cils, sourcils, lèvres, pommettes, tout y passe.

Puis Eva m'enduit le corps d'une poudre qui le fait scintiller sans qu'il soit impossible à regarder. Mes cheveux soigneusement coiffés en un chignon, avec une natte transversale sont enduit de paillettes discrètes.

June me fait me lever et Lenny s'approche fièrement de moi.

\- Tu veux garder le suspens ou voir ta tenue tout de suite ?

Je hausse les épaules. Autant économiser ma salive pour tout à l'heure...

\- Très bien... Ferme les yeux, m'ordonne Lenny.

J'obtempère en silence.

Je sens d'abord le contact doux de la soie qu'on fait glisser sur mon corps nu, et ensuite le poids du vêtement. Mes jambes flanchent immédiatement. Ce n'est pas étonnant, la robe doit peser au moins vingt kilos... Je me cramponne à Fiorella pendant qu'on m'enfile mes chaussures, dont les talons font bien six centimètres de moins que les horribles choses avec lesquelles Sephona m'a torturée ce matin.

Quand Lenny m'informe que je peux ouvrir les yeux, toujours sans masquer sa fierté, je reconnais à peine la fille devant moi, piégée dans le miroir sur mesure.

Ma peau cintille, mes sourcils sont soulignés par des courbes noires. Je cligne des yeux, et remarque que mes paupières sont devenues jaune pâle.

Et ma robe, oh, la magnifique chose qui m'empêche de tenir debout, est magnifique. Jamais je n'ai vu quelque chose d'aussi soigné.

Les baleines lui donnent une forme ronde, qui cache mes jambes sous une sorte de dôme.

Chaque détail est soigné, les nombreux volants composant ma jupe ont des jaunes différents.

Je ne suis pas jolie, ni belle.

Non, je suis bien plus que ça. Lenny m'a transformée en un véritable soleil.

Pendant un long moment, un silence calme règne dans la pièce, qui apaise mes hormones et mes neurones survoltés par l'agitation de la ruche qu'a été la suite du District Deux depuis ce matin.

Je lève les bras et fait un tour sur moi-même afin de m'admirer sur toutes les coutures.

Le silence éloquent m'informe que je suis éblouissante.

La robe est coupée de façon à ce que je n'aie pas besoin de la soulever quand je me déplace, ce qui m'ôte un stress considérable. Quand Lenny renvoie tout le monde pour nous laisser seuls, je me sens presque détendue.

Presque. La simple idée de la retransmission de cette foutue interview dans tout Panem me donne la nausée.

\- Quelle approche a choisi Dominic ? attaque tout de go Lenny sans me laisser un moment pour souffler ou m'habituer à l'entrave que consitue le corset de la robe.

Je plaque une main contre ma taille pour m'y habituer et Lenny affiche un large sourire.

\- Ah, le corset. La torture de toutes les femmes du Capitole... Essaye de supporter cette chose, tu sais qu'on dit qu'il faut souffrir pour être belle.

Je secoue la tête.

\- Mais comment arrivent-elles à respirer en portant ça tous les jours ?

\- Avec l'habitude, répond-il d'un ton affable. En même temps notre vie est loin d'être trépidante comparée à celle d'un tribut de Carrière.

\- Sans blague. On voit qu'elles ne font jamais de sport.

Lenny éclate de rire.

\- Ces femmes sont des pimbêches sans intérêt qui n'ont jamais connu la réalité de la vie à Panem ! Pour moi qui vient du District Six, le Capitole est un véritable enfer.

Je le regarde gravement et essaye d'éviter de répondre à cela. Ca me fait un choc de savoir qu'il vient d'un des Districts. Voilà pourquoi il me paraissait si...différent des autres. Si normal. Si humain, en fait.

\- Bref, tu n'as pas répondu à ma question. Quelle approche a choisi Dominic ?

\- L'indifférence, je réponds. Comme si tout ceci n'était qu'une simple formalite avant de rentrer chez moi.

\- Bonne idée, concède Lenny. Ca te va comme un gant. Sais-tu ce que va faire Cato ?

Je souris discrètement.

\- Ils ont hésité entre l'agressivité et l'assurance, mais se sont finalement dit que l'agressivité convenait parfaitement au tribut du District Onze, ce gros tas de muscles.

Lenny approuve d'un hochement de tête.

\- C'est tout ce que je sais, ajoutè-je. Il n'ont rien voulu me dire de plus.

\- Pour garder le suspens, rigole Lenny.

Il s'approche de moi, me tend la main, que j'attrappe en me levant.

Bientôt, je serais en direct devant tout Panem.

Les interviews ont lieu sur un plateau construit devant le Centre d'Entraînement, afin de ne pas avoir à déplacer les tributs dans le Capitole, parce qu'un incident n'est jamais inévitable. On a juste à traverser la rue pour se retrouver sous les projecteurs. L'horreur absolue.

Etrangement, le trac ne m'atteint pas.

Lorsque nous rejoignons les autres, voir Cato dans un smoking jaune citron qui lui va à ravir me suffit pour ressentir une énième bouffée d'adrénaline.

Il me dévore du regard mais personne n'a l'air de s'en offusquer.

J'accepte les compliments des Vainqueurs et de Sephona, qui se sont fait beaux pour l'occasion. Brutus passe sa langue sur ses lèvres comme si il me prenait pour son prochain repas, et je pouffe de rire.

Les portes du Centre s'ouvrent, la rue est déserte.

Le groupe des vingt-quatre tributs et de leurs mentors est encadré par une bonne quinzaine de Pacificateurs, d'autres sont occuppés à surveiller les barricades pour empêcher des curieux de s'approcher de nous.

Je regarde Glimmer d'un air carnassier, elle me rend la pareille lorsque nous montons sur le plateau.

A l'intérieur, nous sommes accueillis par une foule en délire. Caesar Flickerman nous présente et rappelle le numéro de cette édition des Hunger Games, avant qu'on ne soit tous cachés de l'autre côté du décor. On passera chacun son tour, d'abord la fille du District et ensuite le garçon, ce qui signifie que je serais troisième. Le must, c'est que le public ne sera pas (encore) lassé.

Je vais devoir être farouche, séduisante aussi, pour attirer les sponsors, et tout cela en démontrant que je me fiche totalement des Hunger Games, de l'arène, du Capitole et du public de Panem. Ô joie.

Les gradins accueillent les invités de marque et les stylistes, qui se trouvent au premier rang. Les caméras zoomeront sur eux lorsque la foule appréciera leur travail. Les gens du Capitole sont debout.

Toutes les télévisions de Panem, du Capitole au District Douze, sont allumées. Ce soir, l'électricité sera surmenée partout.

On appelle Clove Kentwell, et je me vois comme dans un rêve sortir des coulisses et rejoindre Caesar sur le plateau. Je serre la main de ce cher présentateur et m'asseois en même temps que lui.

\- Alors, Clove, je suis heureux de te rencontrer enfin. On parle beaucoup de toi depuis la Moisson, le savais-tu ?

J'affiche une mine naturellement surprise.

\- Oh, absolument pas, Caesar. Jamais je n'y aurais pensé.

\- Et te doutes-tu de la raison ? demande-t-il d'une voix aguicheuse.

Je hausse les épaules avant d'adresser un sourire à la foule.

\- Je n'en ai absolument aucune idée, je dois avouer, dis-je d'un ton blasé.

\- Tout le monde a reconnu ton nom de famille, dit Caesar. Kentwell. Vous vous en souvenez ? demande-t-il à la foule qui hurle son approbation.

\- C'est vrai ! je concède. Ma mère a gagné les Jeux il y a longtemps...

\- Et quelle victoire ! Faire brûler son adversaire...

\- Elle était assez barbare dans sa jeunesse, dis-je avec un petit rire. Et je crois qu'elle a déteint sur moi.

\- Te sens-tu prête, dans ce cas ?

\- Oui Caesar, je suis on ne peut plus prête.

\- Ravi de l'apprendre.

\- Ne m'enterrez pas tout de suite...

Caesar secoue la tête.

\- Loin de moi cette idée ! s'insurge-t-il. Quels sont tes points forts ?

Je prends le temps de réfléchir, et souris.

\- Je suis musclée, je cours vite, et je ne suis pas facile à coincer. Quand on veut m'avoir, on se retrouve souvent avec quelques os cassés et plusieurs dents en moins. Ou même pire quand je suis vraiment en colère.

Caesar hoche la tête, et se tourne vers le public.

\- Vous avez entendu cela ? rigole-t-il. Je vous déconseille de croiser Clove le soir au milieu d'une rue déserte !

La foule éclate d'un rire gras, ne prenant pas du tout Caesar au sérieux. Je me contente de leur offrir un sourire délicieusement sadique.

Le buzzer retentit.

\- Ah, malheureusement le temps de parole de notre douce amie est écoulé...

J'affiche une moue neutre. Je m'en fiche totalement.

\- Désolé, c'est fini, dit-il au public. Bonne chance, Clove Kentwell, tribut du District Deux.

Je hoche la tête d'un air sec avant de disparaître le plus vite possible dans les coulisses.

Cato rejoint Caesar, et dans leur conversation il est question de stratégies, de regret envers la nourriture délicieuse du Capitole, des coaches du Centre d'Entraînement, que Cato remercie chaleureusement. Il adresse un message de notre part à nos amis Carrières, qu'ils nous manquerons, qu'on se battra en pensant aux bons moments passés avec eux. Il remercie son coach de l'avoir porté jusque là. Quand Cato nous retrouve, je me retiens à grand peine de me laisser tomber dans ses bras. Ce ne serait pas cohérent avec l'image que je donne aux Vainqueurs depuis la Moisson : celle de la fille insensible, sûre d'elle, de la solitaire prête à tout pour parvenir à ses fins.

Nous écoutons avec attention toutes les interviews, sans aucune exception.

Cato prend studieusement des notes qu'il étudiera ce soir avec Brutus. Ils n'ont pas l'air d'avoir prévu de dormir cette nuit...

Mon attention commence à se relâcher lorsque Caesar interview les tributs du Dix, mais mes neurones sont de retour lors de l'interview du Douze. Autant se focaliser sur eux.

L'interview de la fille n'est pas inoubliable, elle a l'air d'une gourde en tournoyant sur elle-même, mais a eu son petit succès avec les idiots du Capitole. Celle du garçon, en revanche, est assez différente de toutes les autres pour que je focalise mon attention sur lui.

Il plaisante, affable, et s'entend avec Caesar Flickerman comme si ils se connaissaent depuis des années. Ses comparaisons des autres tributs avec les petits pains de leurs District fait rire Zophia, mais les autres Vainqueurs la fusillent du regard.

Pour ma part, je le trouve aussi ridicule que la fille du Douze. Et je suis jalouse de son autodérision naturelle.

Ce n'est que quand Caesar Flickerman commence à lui demander si il a une petite amie qu'un léger sourire étire mes lèvres.

\- Un beau jeune homme comme toi. Tu dois bien avoir une fille en vue, insiste Caesar. Allez, dis-nous son nom.

Le garçon du Douze lâche un soupir et je sens Cato se tendre à côté de moi.

\- C'est vrai, il y a une fille. Je ne pense qu'à elle depuis qu'on est gamins. Mais je suis à peu près sûr qu'avant la Moisson, elle ne savait même pas que j'existais.

Cato s'agite, et bizarrement, je pressens la stratégie du mentor derrière les mots du blond. Un amour compromis par les Hunger Games. Quelle blague.

\- Elle a quelqu'un d'autre ?

\- Je ne sais pas, mais beaucoup de garçons du District s'intéressent à elle.

\- Je vais te dire : gagne, et rentre chez toi. Elle t'accueillera à bras ouverts, non ?

\- Ça ne marcherait pas. La victoire...ne pourra pas m'aider.

\- Pourquoi ça ?

\- Parce que...parce qu'elle...est venue ici avec moi.

Après la bombe du District Douze, j'entends à peine Cato se lever et claquer la porte de sa chambre sans dire un seul mot. Et c'est à peine si j'arrive à dire aux autres que je vais dormir.

J'ai besoin d'avoir la tête vide.

Et puisque je n'ai pas retenu le nom de cet imbécile du District Douze, je trouve que Joli Coeur lui va comme un gant.


	11. Chapter 11

... Je suis inspirée, moi. J'arrive à écrire même en semaine... J'espère que ça vous fait plaisir.

En attendant, que les soixante-quatorzièmes Hunger Games commencent ! Et puisse le sort vous être favorable...

* * *

**Chapitre 11**

* * *

L'endroit est neuf.

Flambant, totalement, parfaitement neuf.

Je serais la première, et la dernière fille du District Deux à profiter des joies de cerre chambre de lancement. Je n'ai pas envie de vomir, je n'ai pas les jambes qui tremblent, je ne suis pas sur le point de défaillir.

J'imagine en étouffant un rire l'attitude des filles des autres Districts.

Glimmer doit se remaquiller, la Fille du Feu doit se lamenter sur son sort.

Lenny me coiffe, je lui ai appris à faire la natte que je portais le jour de la Moisson, mais cette fois c'est lui qui s'en charge.

Il ouvre le paquet contenant les vêtements, identiques pour chaque tribut, qu'un pacificateur nous a fait parvenir. Je sors à peine d'une douche brûlante et dois abandonner les vêtements décontractés enfilés ce matin.

Tout est fourni par les Juges, du plus insignifiant sous-vêtement à la ceinture qui retient le pantalon kaki, au tissu souple, idéal pour la course. Les stylistes n'ont jamais leur mot à dire sur les tenues des tributs, c'est la surprise chaque année. Ces tenues reflètent le décor de l'arène et sont spécialement conçues pour que les tributs aient les meilleures conditions de camouflage, au besoin. J'ai le droit de garder le pendentif de June, dont aucun composant n'a été identifié comme arme probable par les membres de la commission de contrôle. Et aujourd'hui, je me trouve dans la chambre de lancement, il est possible qu'il ne me reste plus que vingt minutes à vivre.

J'examine avec Lenny la tenue de cette année.

Simple, elle consiste en un k-way noir, avec le numéro du District dans le dos. On a un t-shirt noir à manches courtes, un pantalon kaki au tissu souple et des bottines noires qui soutiennent merveilleusement bien la cheville. Je me glisse avec délice dans ce costume sur mesure. Ce qui est sûr, c'est qu'il y aura beaucoup d'arbres dans l'arène. Génial. J'adore les forêts, qui rendent les battues encore plus exitantes.

Pendant que je contemple le tube de lancement, déjà descendu, qui n'attend que moi, je me surprends à penser à Cato.

Aussi longtemps que je me souvienne, il n'a jamais été le garçon gentil, agréable, celui qui faisait tout pour se faire aimer. Il n'a jamais été doué pour se faire des amis et la grande majorité des habitants du Deux le détestent - enfin, tous ceux qui ont un minimum de jugeote. Malgré tout, il a toujours eu une popularité immense auprès de la race féminine. Les filles du District sont toutes amoureuses de lui, mais il s'en fiche. L'amour n'a pas sa place quand on se prépare pour devenir tribut des Hunger Games.

L'avantage, c'est que jamais, au grand jamais, il ne me ferait le moindre mal, sauf si nous nous retrouvons finalistes. Si jamais cela arrive, j'aurais au moins droit à une mort sans douleur.

On était voisins, dans le District. On a partagé le même dortoir au Centre, parce qu'il fallait qu'on s'habitue à être ensemble : dans l'arène, on allait passer le plus clair de notre temps à deux. On a appris à se battre ensemble : moi les armes de jet, lui le corps à corps.

Cato me connaît par coeur. Je le connais par coeur.

Et c'est ça qui m'a fait le plus mal quand mon nom a été tiré au sort.

D'habitude, au District Deux, on a deux tirages au sort.

Un classique, et un pour les Carrières qui se sont portés volontaires.

La fille qui représentera le District est tirée au sort. Si elle ne fait pas partie des Carrières, lesdites Carrières se portent volontaires. En général, elles sont au moins une bonne dizaine.

C'est là qu'intervient le directeur du Centre : il est chargé de procéder au deuxième tirage au sort, et là, aucune protestation n'est écoutable. La volontaire qui a été tirée au sort part pour le Capitole, avec le garçon avec qui elle s'est entraînée depuis sa plus tendre enfance.

Quand mon nom a été tiré au sort dès le premier tirage, j'ai refusé tout net qu'il y ait une seule volontaire. C'est normal : j'ai pris un maximum de _tesserae_, que je donnais ensuite aux familles habitant près de chez moi. Au total, mon nom doit être inscrit au moins quatre cent fois dans la boule. Et comme je suis fille de Vainqueur, qu'il y a déjà eu beaucoup de Vainqueurs dans la famille de ma mère, ma parole fait foi. C'est pour cela que nombreux sont les Carrières qui ne m'aiment pas. Il paraît que je leur vole leurs chances de participer aux Hunger Games.

Je suis la seule faiblesse de Cato. Son seul point faible.

Je l'ai toujours été, et, dans la chambre de lancement où je me trouve à présent avec Lenny, je regrette d'avoir cédé à ses avances avant-hier. Même si j'avoue avoir adoré ça.

Jamais je n'ai traité Cato comme un sex-symbole, comme le Finnick Odair du District Deux. Je le considérais comme un humain normal. C'est ça qu'il a toujours aimé chez moi.

Et c'est ça qui me fait comprendre que les amants maudits, c'est du flan. Ou de la guimauve.

Le genre de flan raté, brûlé par les flammes du réchaud. Le genre de flan au caramel trop cuit, écoeurant par son goût métallique, auquel on ajoute la semoule farineuse dont les flans du Deux sont parfois constitués, pour que la gelée tienne mieux. Sauf que la gelée des tributs du District Douze ne tient absolument pas debout, vu que la fille joue la comédie. Ses réactions lors de l'interview étaient tout, sauf naturelles. Et les gens du Capitole se sont jetés pieds et poings liés dans ce spectacle idiot...

Moi, je souris quand Cato raconte une blague, je ne glousse pas comme une imbécile. Quand Cato me sourit, je suis plus exaspérée qu'autre chose, parce que ses sourires ne font pas peur et qu'il est censé être un tueur, je ne tombe pas dans les pommes devant lui car il se moque tout le temps de moi, pour me faire réagir, et parce qu'il m'aime bien.

«Soixante secondes»

La voix métallique du haut parleur me fait violemment sursauter. Lenny m'offre un sourire encourageant.

\- On a le trac ?

\- Pas du tout. J'étais perdue dans mes pensées.

Lenny rigole doucement.

\- Tu peux le faire, Clove. Gagner les Hunger Games.

Je hoche la tête, tendue.

«Quarante secondes»

\- Je crois.

\- Ce n'est qu'une formalité. La mort n'est qu'une autre étape de la vie, un dernier voyage. Quand tu fermeras les yeux...

\- Quand je fermerais les yeux ?

\- Tu les verras, Clove Kentwell. Les rivages blancs.

Frisson d'adrénaline.

\- Ca ne va pas si mal, alors.

\- Ca ne va pas si mal, approuve Lenny.

«Vingt secondes»

\- Je n'ai pas peur, dis-je comme pour me persuader du contraire.

«Dix secondes»

\- Vas-y.

Je m'avance vers le tube et me place à l'intérieur.

«Neuf. Huit. Sept. Six...»

J'y suis. Dans les Hunger Games. Et je vais en ressortir.

«Trois. Deux. Un.»

La secousse de la montée de la plateforme manque de me faire tomber. Et quand je me sens m'élever, un sourire apparaît sur mon visage.

Dis-moi, Clove Kentwell, les hommes sont ils capables de voler ?

La réponse que je trouve à cette question subite, c'est qu'à Panem, il faut apprendre à bannir le mot «impossible» de son vocabulaire.

**-HG-**

Je jette un rapide regard circulaire autour de moi. Parfait, je suis dans le premier cercle des tributs. Juste devant, à à peine quelques mètres, se trouve la Corne d'Abondance, écrasante de puissance avec son métal doré.

Regard prudent vers la droite. J'y aperçois Cato qui me sourit comme lors du matin de la Moisson.

A côté de moi, Joli Coeur est pâle comme un linge. C'est trop drôle à voir. A gauche, je dois supporter Marvel. Je me concentre sur le tribut fémini à côté de Joli Coeur, c'est la rousse du District Cinq. A côté de Marvel, c'est la gamine de douze ans du District Onze. Elle est trop mignonne, la pauvre. Elle ne survivra pas deux minutes.

Le compteur en haut affiche les secondes avec de grosses lettres orange.

Trente secondes.

Parfait.

Je m'abaisse en position de départ, comme lors des entraînements au Centre. Au début, dès qu'on arrive à courir vite, on nous entraîne à bien partir pour le bain de sang de la Corne d'Abondance pour trouver les armes qu'on veut.

Un ensemble de couteaux se trouve devant mon piédestal, en première ligne. Bénis soient les sponsors. Ces couteaux sont à moi.

Vingt secondes.

Adrénaline, mon amie ! Comme je suis contente de te retrouver. Mon coeur s'emballe, mes muscles sont fébrilement tendus.

Bonheur. Je n'ai que trop attendu cet instant.

Dix secondes. Neuf.

Huit. Sept. Six.

Cinq, quatre, trois, deux.

Un.

\- Mesdames et Messieurs, que les 74èmes Hunger Games commencent !

* * *

Ne vous plaignez pas de la taille de ce chapitre, par pitié; J'avais prévu de l'arrêter à la fin du premier paragraphe, mais je me suis dit que j'allais être gentille :) 

A bientôt, n'hésitez pas à laisser des reviews ! (recommencez pas comme pour le chapitre précédent, j'ai l'impression d'en avoir pondu un particulièrement pourri...)


	12. Chapter 12

Voilà le chapitre du week-end... Enjoy !

* * *

**Chapitre 12**

* * *

C'est tentant, si tentant, de voir tout ce butin étalé devant vos yeux. Je sens les regards de convoitise des tributs, je regarde la scène depuis un petit nuage. Ou depuis la salle de contrôle des Juges.

Là, à quelques pas de moi, au-dessus d'un tas de couvertures, ou de quelque chose qui ressemble à un tas de couvertures, brillent les lames d'acier d'une douzaine de couteaux. Et je suis rapide. Très rapide.  
Au sprint, j'étais la meilleure de tout le Centre, mais j'avais toujours eu plus de mal en endurance. Je sais que pour courir vite, il faut se servir de la pointe de ses pieds. Et c'est comme cela que je m'élance après avoir atteri en souplesse, sans aucun bruit, sur le sol juste devant mon piédestal. Je suis la première à avoir réagit et à partir. Je ne suis pas une cible. Tous les tributs me craignent, sauf les autres Carrières. Il y a un moment de flottement, bref, trop bref, que seuls les Carrières peuvent percevoir.

Glimmer est déjà derrière moi, mais avant qu'elle ne puisse me rejoindre, je tiens déjà les couteaux.  
J'en enfile cinq dans les passants de ma ceinture, et répartis les autres entre mes doigts, tout cela en à peine quelques secondes. Les tributs se sont déjà dirigés vers la Corne d'Abondance alors que je me trouve à mi-chemin.

J'en abattrais autant que possible. Un, deux, trois, ou même cinq comme ma mère. A si courte portée, je les aurais facilement, beaucoup trop facilement, avec mes couteaux, un épieu que je peux dénicher n'importe-où, ou même une lance. Ou avec mes poings.

Et soudain je repère la fille du Douze. Accrochée à un ridicule sac à dos orange, elle essaye d'attrapper un ou deux biens avant de repartir, mais le garçon du Neuf me passe devant le nez pour aller essayer de récupérer ledit sac à dos. Crétin.

La fille du feu, c'est ma proie. La mienne, ce n'est pas assez clair ?

Bouffée de rage. Sentiment qui remonte dans ma gorge, qui mobilise mes muscles, engloutit mes neurones. Assez de rester plantée là comme une idiote.

Le couteau fend l'air et se loge dans le dos du garçon du Neuf, qui s'écroule sur le sol.

Elle m'a vue lancer, Katniss, à l'entraînement. Et elle sait que je peux l'avoir. Que je vais la tuer...

Moi, Clove Kentwell, la prédatrice du District Deux. La fille qui a des griffes à la place des doigts.

Elle file vers la forêt. On ne lui a jamais appris, à l'école, que parfois toute fuite est vaine ?

Je vise sa nuque et lance mon arme. Plus que neuf couteaux.

Le couteau s'enfonce dans son sac à dos orange. Tant pis, il reste des tas d'autres choses dans la Corne d'Abondance. Et les Jeux viennent de commencer.

L'adrénaline combinée aux cris des tributs et à l'odeur métallique du sang déjà versé me donne un coup de fouet, l'impulsion que j'attendais sans doute inconsciemment pour me lancer vers la Corne d'Abondance.

J'aperçois Cato qui court vers moi, les mains déjà éclaboussées du sang d'un des tributs.

\- T'as fait quoi pour avoir les mains aussi dégueulasses ? j'hurle au-dessus du tumulte.

Il désigne la fille du district Quatre, égorgée. En réponse, je lui offre un sourire sadique.

\- Pas mal, dis-je quand il me rejoint.

\- C'est tout ?

\- Oh, la ferme.

J'avise soudain la fille du District Dix, qui essaye de courir vers la forêt, et qui n'a pas l'air d'avoir remarqué notre présence entre elle, et les bois.

\- Tu la veux ? propose Cato.

\- Ok.

Les cris n'ont pas cessé. Autour de moi, tout n'est que chaos, tumulte et horreur. Mais je m'en fiche. J'aime ça, et c'est en souriant que je me plante devant la fille du Dix.

\- Tu pensais aller où comme ça ? je demande avec un rire nerveux.

Elle me fixe d'un air terrifié, regarde dans toutes les directions possibles.

\- Oh, c'est trop bête, hein. Piégée par une Carrière. Tu savais que tu n'allais pas survivre cinq minutes, non ?

Elle ne répond pas et se contente de me fixer.

\- Et bien je vais être gentille. Au lieu de te torturer, même si je me serais bien amusée avec toi, je vais abréger tes souffrances, d'accord ? Juste histoire que tu débarasse le plancher pour que ce bain de sang inutile dure moins longtemps.

On se tourne autour, on se jauge du regard. Elle est pâle, si pâle. Toutes les couleurs de la vie ont disparu. Déjà disparu. Comme ça va vite...

\- Allez, approche. On va pas jouer à cache-cache.

Cato a disparu, lui aussi. Il doit être occuppé de l'autre côté de la Corne d'Abondance.

\- Tu sais quoi ? Tu m'énerves.

Et pour ponctuer ma phrase, je lui enfonce ma lame dans le ventre en l'attirant vers moi par le bras.

«Je ne veux pas mourir»

Je déchiffre sans peine ces mots qui sortent de sa bouche en un borborygme inaudible, pendant qu'elle crache du sang.

\- Trop tard.

Je la laisse tomber sur le sol. Avant même d'avoir touché l'herbe, la vie s'est enfuie de son corps.

**-HG-**

Je lance un couteau en direction du garçon du Cinq, qui tombe à genoux, les deux mains sur l'abdomen. Inutile de résister, mon vieux. C'est fini pour toi.

Je cours vers lui et dégage mon couteau de sa poitrine, après avoir récupéré l'arme que j'avais laissée sur la fille du Dix. J'empoigne un épieu à portée de main et tire sur la fille du Six, qui s'écroule à terre.

Je vois les tributs survivants courir à toutes jambes dans la forêt, Cato me rejoint avec un grand sourire sur les lèvres, essuyant avec une toile en plastique son épée couverte de sang. Marvel et Glimmer nous rejoignent, et je ne peux m'empêcher de faire la grimace.

\- Alors, qu'en est-il de vos résultats ? lance Marvel de sa voix traînante.

\- Cinq, Dix et Neuf, dis-je sans me démonter.

\- Peux mieux faire.

\- Et toi ?

\- Trois, Six, Sept, Huit... Et Neuf.

\- Pas mal, rigole Cato. Un record. J'ai eu la fille du Quatre, et la fille du Trois, et celle du Six.

\- Dix, Sept, Huit, annonce Glimmer en riant. Une chance qu'on soit dans le même camp, non ?

\- Crétine, je siffle. On n'est pas dans un salon de beauté.

\- Kentwell ?

\- Quoi ?

\- Je suis armée, menace Glimmer.

\- Oh, mais moi aussi ma chère. Et j'aurais du plaisir à bousiller ton maquillage.

Cato se place entre nous deux, bras tendus pour nous séparer.

\- Eh, ça suffit ! Prenez plutôt ce qui vous intéresse, et on file dans la forêt.

Je lui adresse un grand sourire.

\- L'important, c'est de trouver de l'eau. On tuera les autres après. Si vous voulez, on fait des groupes. Deux d'entre nous vont chercher des points d'eau, les autres, les tributs.

\- Ok, lance Glimmer. Je pars avec Marvel.

\- Tu me sauves la vie, dis-je.

\- Mais de rien.

\- On vous laisse les proies, plaisante Cato. Faut absolument que j'aille me laver les mains.

\- Beurk, dégueulasse. Eloigne-toi de moi avant que ça ne me contamine ! couine Marvel en imitant Glimmer.

Et j'éclate d'un rire franc.

Finalement, les Hunger Games ne sont que des entraînements, mais avec beaucoup plus d'enjeux et d'action. Le bonheur, en bref.  
Parler m'a fait un bien fou. Je sens, finalement, que je vais bien aimer de me disputer sans cesse avec Glimmer. Ca rajoutera un peu de comique dans l'arène.


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapitre 13**

* * *

\- Kentwell ?

La voix de Cato, douce, aussi basse qu'un murmure, résonne dans mes oreilles. Je lève les yeux vers le ciel. Au-dessus de moi, les feuilles des arbres forment une sorte de coupole colorée d'une kyrielle de verts. Les rayons du soleil, lumineux, brillent en se frayant un chemin parmi les sylves.

\- Tiens, tu m'appelles de nouveau comme ça ? dis-je d'une voix ironique.

Cato hausse les épaules.

\- On essaye à droite.

\- Si tu y tiens.

Je le suis entre les troncs. On se met à courir, lui serrant la garde de son épée, moi rassurée par le contact de mes couteaux entre mes doigts. L'acier, froid, me fait un bien fou. Je suis dans mon élément. Pour la première fois de ma vie, je me sens... presque entière.

Il y a un tronc couché sur l'humus devant nous.  
Cato saute par dessus sans trop réfléchir, et je l'imite. Au bout de quelques mètres, les arbres se raréfient.  
La forêt est emplie de bruits qui lui donneraient un air proche du naturel, si j'ignorais que tout est fabriqué de toutes pièces par les Hauts Juges. Les oiseaux pépient, on entend des tas de bruits différents. Des pas, les nôtres, quelques fois un bruissement d'ailes au-dessus de ma tête. J'aperçois même les ailes noires et blanches, caractéristiques, immanquables, d'un geai moqueur. Je souris, me secoue pour rester concentrer. Ici, un seul égarement de pensées peut être fatal. On débouche sur un lac, entouré d'une série de rochers gris.

Cato m'offre un grand sourire, ses yeux pétillent.  
Le sang sur ses mains a déjà commencé à coaguler, et je décide que je n'ai aucune envie de savoir à qui il a appartenu. C'est trop tard, la vie de son hôte s'est envolée.  
On ne peut plus rien pour ce tribut, pour les autres qui sont mort, on n'a plus qu'une seule solution : continuer.

Je m'approche du lac, m'accroupis sur le sol, et recueille un peu d'eau au creux de mes mains.  
Le sac à dos dans mon dos, pareil à celui de la fille du Douze, glisse vers le haut de ma nuque. Je le fais tomber sur le rocher gris d'un geste précis, et l'ouvre.  
A l'intérieur, je découvre une gourde en fer -vide, bien sûr, sinon ce serait bien trop facile-, une sorte de sac de couchage, des lunettes de nuit, une corde solide. Tous les sacs de ce type doivent contenir le même genre d'ustensiles. Ca veut dire que la fille du Douze possède les mêmes objets que moi.  
Un bien maigre avantage, si on oublie le couteau que j'ai dû abandonner sur son sac à dos.  
Elle, elle a une arme gratuite. Je soupire et remplis ma gourde.

\- Mon dieu, c'est l'horreur, grimace Cato. Ca s'enlève pas...

\- Fais voir.

Il approche ses mains des miennes. En effet, le sang est presque sec. Je fouille encore dans mon sac pour en sortir ma dernière trouvaille : un t-shirt de rechange, noir, du même type que celui que je porte, qui épousera facilement la forme des mains de Cato.

\- Approche tes mains, j'ordonne en trempant dans l'eau un morceau déchiré du tissu. Je vais le faire.

\- Le sac aux merveilles, rigole-t-il.

Je frotte énergiquement ses mains, me servant parfois de mes ongles pour que le sang séché se détache de sa peau.

\- C'est le sang de qui ?

Ma question a fusé, sans que j'y réfléchisse, alors que cette idée me répugnait, tout à l'heure.

Je me gifle mentalement, faudrait peut-être que je respecte mes idées avant de songer à gagner les Jeux.

\- De la fille du Quatre, je crois. En fait, je m'en fiche.

Je hoche la tête.

\- Voilà, c'est fini.

\- Merci.

Lorsqu'on se relève, prêts à partir, le canon sonne.

\- Ils ont trouvé quelqu'un, dis-je d'un ton satisfait.

\- Ouais. On y retourne ?

\- Bonne idée. Vu que notre mission est accomplie, autant faire comme eux, mais dans un autre périmètre.

Un autre coup de canon retentit. Deux, trois, quatre, cinq, six, sept, huit, neuf, dix. Les dix victimes du bain de sang de cette année.

\- Plus que quatorze, annonce Cato.

\- Super.

Ma voix manque clairement d'entrain, et je me surprends à prier pour que Cato ne le remarque pas...

Il me regarde d'un oeil interrogateur, et je finis par sourire.

\- Ca veut quand même dire que dix ados sont morts ce matin...

\- On est dans les Hunger Games, Kentwell. Reviens sur terre !

Je me mords la lèvre inférieure, et hoche la tête.

\- C'est mieux. On y va ?

\- Ok.

On se dirige vers l'autre extrémité du lac.  
Ensuite, on le contourne, et on entre de nouveau dans la forêt.

Et on court.  
On court, comme si notre vie en dépendait. Parce que courir, à perdre haleine, sentir nos veines battre contre nos nuques, sentir la circulation sanguine se raviver, le coeur battre la chamade, c'est comme revivre. Ca fait du bien.  
On court.  
On continue.

On sent le vent, on entend les geais moqueurs.  
Et, surtout, on sent la peur se transformer en une émotion intense, trop intense, qui nous dit d'accélérer.

Encore.  
Et encore.  
Parce qu'il y en a toujours _d'autres_.

Cato court sans s'être assuré que je le suivais.  
De toute façon, c'est inutile, je le suis toujours. Je le rattrape presque quand on pénètre dans la forêt.  
Mes couteaux ne m'ont pas lâchée.  
Ils sont simplement attachés à ma ceinture, pendant que je serre entre mes doigts une lance que j'ai récupérée à la Corne d'Abondance. Fine, souple, légère, elle est très maniable. Vraiment maniable, et idéale pour les tirs de précision. Je me rapproche de Cato, me place juste à sa gauche, la main qui porte son épée de l'autre côté. Il me sourit, et désigne un point loing devant nous, d'un mouvement de tête.

\- C'est quoi ? je chuchote en plissant les yeux.

\- Une cible, répond-il. Probablement Joli Coeur.

\- Comment tu le vois ?

\- Intuition.

Je me contente de froncer les sourcils, me cache derrière un buisson.

\- Qu'est ce que tu fous ? grogne Cato. On va rien lui faire, on va le garder avec nous, il est le seul moyen de la trouver ?

\- Trouver qui ? je demande, toujours derrière mon buisson.

\- La fille.

J'appuie mes phalanges contre mes dents, emplie de honte. Pourquoi n'y avais-je pas pensé plus tôt ? Et surtout, pourquoi ais-je été aussi aveugle ?

\- Eh, tu sors de là ?

Quand je me suis extirpée du buisson -de ronces-, j'ai eu du mal à en sortir. Les épines s'étaient accrochées à mon t-shirt, griffaient ma peau.

Je grimace quand le sang perle sur ma main.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu t'es fait ? demande Cato d'une voix douce.

\- Rien, je grommelle. Te bile pas pour ça.

Une nouvelle fois, la honte me submerge. On doit passer à l'écran, maintenant. Notre dialogue est sûrement diffusé dans tout Panem.

\- Allez, viens, dis-je en lui tendant ma main libre.

Cato s'empare de mes doigts, s'y accroche comme à une bouée de sauvetage. J'ai bien peur que ce soit le seul contact qu'on pourra se permettre dans l'arène, aussi j'en profite autant que je peux, essayant d'ignorer l'afflux d'émotions qui m'envahit. Ca y est, les papillons s'agitent de nouveau dans mon ventre, je sens mes joues s'enflammer.

Pendant qu'on marche, il sifflotte un air de chez nous pour montrer qu'il s'en fiche, qu'il est parfaitement détendu, qu'il se sent bien. En fait, je crois surtout qu'il se fiche qu'on nous entende. On est seuls ici, la seule présence humaine est la silhouette de Joli Coeur.

On s'en rapproche, maintenant.

Cato a libéré ma main.

Pour reprendre mon assurance habituelle, je resserre ma prise sur ma lance. Même si cette précaution est inutile. On ne marche pas pour le tuer, on marche juste pour le _récupérer_. Nuance.

\- Suis-moi, j'ai une idée, dit soudain Cato. Et ne pose pas de questions.

\- Message reçu cinq sur cinq.

Il nous dirige vers l'endroit où Joli Coeur semble se rendre. Et je comprends. On va le coincer, ce sera bien plus simple. Cato a retrouvé son visage dur, celui qui ne montre aucun sentiment. Il fronce les sourcils, la détermination brille dans ses yeux, et une assurance sans faille alimente ce feu ardent.

\- On va le coincer, murmuré-je.

\- Gagné.

J'avance en silence quand il pose deux doigts sur ses lèvres. Joli Coeur n'est plus très loin, maintenant.

\- Reste derrière, ordonne Cato. Je m'en charge.

\- Mais...

\- Discute pas !

Je le fusille du regard.

\- Tu ne me fais plus confiance ? dis-je d'une voix suppliante.

\- Tais-toi, par pitié.

Je lâche un profond soupir, et m'écarte pour qu'il puisse avancer...

Et je reste bien sagement à ma place, contemplant sans un mot Cato s'éloigner.

Prochaine mission : couvrir les arrières de mon partenaire de District.


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapitre 14**

* * *

Je suis prête à tuer n'importe-qui, pourvu que cela aide Cato à récupérer Joli Coeur. De toute façon, il faudra bien que je m'y fasse. Je suis dans l'arène, je répète. Je suis dans l'arène.

\- Je suis dans...

Murmure. Inaudible, mais chuchoté assez doux pour que je l'entende, et que je réalise que j'essaie de m'auto-persuader que pour rentrer, je vais devoir tuer au moins vingt-deux personnes. Non, juste vingt-deux. Parce que je serais incapable de tuer, ou juste d'essayer de tuer Cato.

Quand il revient vers moi, il est accompagné de Joli Coeur. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il a pu lui dire, mais, dans mes souvenirs, Cato n'a jamais été très persuasif. Sa méthode, c'était cogner pour obliger les gens à le suivre, cogner pour réveiller son futur interlocuteur, et parler ensuite. Mais là, on dirait qu'il est plutôt calme. Je tente de sourire mais j'ai bien peur que cette tentative se transforme en un rictus tendu.

\- On y retourne ? dis-je d'une voix que j'espère assurée, après avoir gratifié Joli Coeur d'un signe de tête indifférent.

\- Ouais, répond Cato. On va chercher les autres.

\- Quels autres ?

\- Glimmer et Marvel, crétine.

\- Idiot.

Je soupire.

\- Ils nous retrouveront à la Corne d'Abondance de toutes façons...

\- Flemmarde va. On va chercher Glimmer et Marvel, et on verra bien après.

\- Si tu y tiens.

Je suis dans l'arène. Je suis dans l'arène.

\- Et toi, Douze, c'est quoi ton nom déjà ? je

demande d'une voix neutre.

\- Peeta.

Je hoche la tête et prend une direction au hasard. Cato soupire, ouvre les bras en signe d'incompréhension totale.

\- Les femmes... Tu m'as l'air de t'y connaître, toi ! lance-t-il à l'adresse de Joli Coeur.

Joli Coeur se contente de hausser les épaules.

\- Oh, tu sais...

\- C'est bon, j'ai compris, rigole Cato en lui adressant une claque dans le dos. Kentwell ! Tu me fais la gueule ?

Sourire en coin dans sa direction. C'est à mon tour de hausser les épaules, puis je décide qu'on retourne à la Corne d'Abondance.

\- Les hovercrafts auront fini leur boulot, avance Joli Coeur d'une voix neutre.

Argument imparable.

\- T'as gagné...

\- Et puis il faut bien retrouver les autres, dis-je.

\- OK ! Je m'incline ! Mais je vous jure que la prochaine fois qu'on me forcera à prendre des alliés aussi butés que vous, ça se passera mal !

\- Mon dieu, j'ai peur ! je couine. Le grand Cato Hadley se déchaîne !

\- Attention à tes arrières Kentwell, sussure-t-il.

Je lui adresse une bourrade affectueuse, mais on se tait en débouchant dans la clairière au milieu de laquelle se dresse la Corne et sa gueule dorée, tellement imposante qu'on dirait qu'elle va nous écraser aussitôt. Les vingt-quatre socles sont toujours là, et donnent une allure morbide à la scène. Et pour cause : le sang des tributs n'a pas disparu du sol, donc la clairière pue la mort.

Cato esquisse un bref signe de tête afin qu'on le suive jusque dans la gueule de la Corne.

\- Allez, toi, ordonne-t-il. Prends ce qui t'intéresse et on file.

Joli Coeur hoche la tête et se contente de prendre un poignard qu'il attache à sa ceinture.

\- C'est tout ? rigole Cato. Comme tu veux.

Sans prêter d'attention à leur conversation, je me contente de remplir mon sac avec quelques stocks de victuailles. Non pas que je ne sait pas chasser, mais je préfère laisser le moins de choses possibles aux autres.

Cato se laisse tomber sur le sol, s'adosse contre la paroi de la Corne, assis en tailleur.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fous ? je demande.

\- Autant laisser à l'ennemi des longueurs d'avance, non ? Ce sera plus drôle si ils sont plus difficiles à trouver. Et puis, la nuit, c'est quand même bien plus sympa.

\- D'accord, dis-je en m'installant à côté de lui.

Je fais ensuite signe à Joli Coeur de s'asseoir aussi, mais plus loin de moi.

Et je pince les lèvres. L'ironie dans tout cela, c'est que, même si on a l'impression de pouvoir se cacher quelque part, on ne le peut jamais. Dans l'arène, la moindre parcelle du territoire est filmé par les Juges au millimètre prêt. Comment le mentor du Douze a-t-il seulement pu songer à ajouter une romance dans ce plateau télé géant ?

Les minutes se succèdent alors qu'on attend le retour de Glimmer et Marvel. Deux coups de canon sonnent, je me surprends à prier qu'ils soient pour eux, ces coups de canon, mais un Carrière ne se laisse pas si facilement avoir. J'observe Joli Coeur à la dérobée. A chaque coup de canon, il a sursauté, regardé la forêt avec des yeux morts d'inquiétude.

C'est un bon acteur.

Puis au bout d'un quart d'heure Glimmer et Marvel nous rejoignent. Les deux coups de canon étaient pour la fille du Trois, et le garçon du Sept.

Ils ne posent pas de questions sur la présence de Joli Coeur et je distribue la nourriture trouvée autour de la Corne : quelques pommes, de la viande séchée et de l'eau. Pas grand chose, mais ça permet de ne pas se coucher le ventre vide.

Au crépuscule, on se lève après avoir passé la soirée à bavarder joyeusement, comme si on était tous des Carrières du Deux. Joli Coeur est resté silencieux, peut-être est-ce mieux ainsi, je n'en sais rien, mais j'en suis presque sûre.

J'avance dans la clairière sinistre, Cato à mes côtés. Pour le moment, il n'a pas essayé de se rapprocher de nouveau de Glimmer, mais la simple fréquentation de cette fille me donne envie de hurler.

Afin de penser à autre chose, j'ouvre mon sac et enfile mes lunettes de nuit. Ces objets sont de véritables bijoux technologiques : j'y vois aussi bien de jour, comme de nuit. Là, je porte mon regard vers les arbres. Je distingue chaque feuille, et...

Je reste figée en remarquant quelque chose qui ressemble à un corps humain. Mes yeux suivent les courbes de deux jambes, d'un torse, féminin, indubitablement. Et je rencontre un visage.

Je manque de hurler de frayeur mais ne dit rien, toute consacrée à mon nouvel objet d'observation.

C'est la fillette du District Onze, Rue. Elle n'a pas vu que je l'ai repérée, les autres non plus, aussi je décide de la laisser vivre un peu plus longtemps.

Encore une que je ne pourrais pas tuer. Je serais incapable de lui faire le moindre mal.

Je grimace et remonte les lunettes de nuit sur mon front avant de courir pour rattrapper les autres. Cato m'offre un sourire discret. Et j'essaye de ne pas grogner de dépit. Depuis la fin du bain de sang, il se comporte en parfait gentleman envers moi. Tellement que c'en devient destabilisant.

C'est quelqu'un de tactile. Il lui arrive souvent, quand il passe à côté de moi, de volontairement me frôler. Ou de passer ses doigts le long de mon bras, ma main, mon dos, ma nuque.

Je soupire et me mordille la lèvre, ce n'est pas le moment de penser à ce genre de choses. Surtout quand on est dans l'arène, qu'on vient de commencer une battue nocturne et que Glimmer vous regarde d'un air narquois -et bien sûr parfaitement insupportable.

\- Ben dis donc, on est servis cette année, chuchote-t-elle. On a la Fille du Feu, et la Fille en Chaleur du District Deux.

\- Glimmer ?

\- Quoi ?

\- La ferme.

Elle éclate de rire et se met à battre des mains comme une gamine quand une lueur bien caractéristique brille en face de nous.

\- C'est un feu de camp ! exulte-t-elle.

\- Ya vraiment des gens qui sont idiots, quand même, je siffle.

J'entends des bruits de pas derrière moi, et je n'ai pas besoin de me retourner pour deviner que Cato vient de glisser sa tête entre nous deux, accroupi sur le sol.

\- Belcourt, ce serait super si tu étais plus discrète, tu vois ce que je veux dire ? raille Cato. Ferme-la et contente toi d'observer le travail d'un débutant en la matière.

\- Wah, Hadley, tu sais, j'ai déjà vu comment tu t'y prends.

\- Ne fais pas semblant d'avoir de la répartie et de croire que tu es capable de faire preuve d'un semblant d'intelligence !

\- Eh, je fais pas semblant ! s'indigne Glimmer.

\- ... C'est bien ce qui m'inquiète.

Je pose alors ma main sur la bouche de Cato pour le baillonner et l'éloigne de force de Glimmer, qui nous regarde avec des yeux pétillants, se retenant d'éclater de nouveau de rire. Marvel, lui, croise les bras et tapote le sol de son pied d'un air exaspéré.

\- Bon, quand vous aurez fini vos cochonneries, vous nous préviendrez !

\- On n'est pas les seuls dans l'équipe, dis-je. Tu peux aussi aller te salir les mains, on garde le terrain.

\- Flemmarde.

\- Quelle répartie, Cato m'a dit la même chose ce matin. Tu prends des cours avec lui ?

\- Et toi, tu prends des cours avec l'insociabilité ? Parce que c'est ce que tu es, Kentwell. Insociable et particulièrement insupportable.

\- C'est drôle, on se ressemble alors.

Nos regards se croisent et nous entamons un combat muet, où le perdant sera celui qui baissera les yeux le premier.

Marvel finit par capituler.

\- J'y vais.

\- Enfin.

Je le regarde s'éloigner en silence dans une attente fébrile. L'adrénaline monte, mon souffle s'accélère sans que je ne sache très bien pourquoi. Je ne suis pas à sa place, non ?

Puis je comprends. C'est la main de Cato, pressant mon bras en signe d'apaisement, qui déclanche toutes ces décharges dans mon dos.

\- Regarde, chuchote-t-il.

Mes yeux sont forcés de regarder mais mon esprit est ailleurs, comme si j'étais devant la télé.

La fille se met à hurler quand elle se rend compte de la présence de Marvel derrière elle. Je n'essaie pas de comprendre ses paroles.

Et je me surprends à compatir sur son sort.


	15. Chapter 15

J'ai honte de la longueur de ce chapitre. Mais bon, quand on arrive à la fin d'une scène, qu'on se dit qu'il n'y a plus rien à développer ni à rajouter, faut quand même arrêter sinon ça va très mal finir. Bienvenue à kangle et à La-Renarde dans les lecteurs, merci d'avoir pondu une review, ça me fait plaisir ! Ah, j'y repense, vous pourrez envoyer des parachutes à Peeta, Cato, Clove, ou l'un des Carrières, avec le contenu au choix, si l'occasion se présente et que ça vous tente... Bon, je me tais !

Enjoy :)

* * *

**Chapitre 15**

* * *

\- Le canon aurait dû sonner depuis longtemps !

\- Mais si je te dis que je l'ai eue !

\- Elle n'est pas morte, Marvel. Tu ne l'as pas eue puisque le canon n'a pas sonné.

_-_ Mieux vaut se tirer, dis-je, pour qu'ils puissent emporter le corps avant qu'il se mette à tuer.

Avant de partir, je retourne vers le feu de camp qui brûle toujours. Je fouille les poches de la fille, regarde tout autour du camp. Il n'y a rien et je reviens vers les autres.

\- Elle n'avait rien ! annonçai-je.

\- Parfait alors, dit Marvel avant d'éclater de rire, vite suivi dans sa joie par Glimmer.

Moi, je me contente de rire jaune, sous cape, pour ne pas perdre la face. Mais je ne vois pas ce qu'il y a de drôle.

\- Allez, on y va, lance Cato.

Je regarde Cato et Marvel s'engueuler tout en marchant, Glimmer à côté de moi.  
Elle m'ignore depuis que Marvel est parti faire son «travail» et il vient de revenir, mais depuis dix minutes, on attend le coup de canon.

La fille ne s'est pas défendue.  
Elle s'est contenté de hurler «Non, ne me tuez pas ! Je ne veux pas mourir !» Ou d'autres choses du même genre.  
Elle ne s'est pas défendue car elle ne le pouvait pas, n'ayant pas eu l'occasion de ramasser une arme à la Corne d'Abondance. Elle devait se savoir incapable de survivre au bain de sang et a préféré fuir. J'aurais fait pareil à sa place si je n'avais pas été entraînée à tuer depuis que je sais marcher.

En silence, je m'approche des deux garçons et pose une main sur le bras de Cato. Je ne reçois en retour qu'un regard glacial, et il se dégage violemment.

On s'arrête soudain. Il y a quelque chose qui cloche, dans tout ça. Quelque chose qui manque.

\- On aurait déjà dû attendre le canon, non ? je demande d'une voix prudente.

\- Oui. Je ne vois pas ce qui les empêche de descendre la chercher, répond Cato.

\- A moins qu'elle ne soit encore en vie...

\- Elle est morte ! s'insurge Marvel. Je l'ai plantée moi-même !

\- Alors qu'attendent-ils pour tirer le canon ?

\- L'un de nous devrait retourner là-bas. S'assurer que le travail est bien fait, dit Cato, furieux envers Marvel.

\- Oui, ce serait con de la pister une deuxième fois, non ?

J'exulte en voyant Marvel devenir rouge de colère. Il ne me supporte pas et j'adore le faire tourner en bourrique.

\- Mais puisque je vous dit qu'elle est morte !

\- Elle n'est pas morte, idiot ! C'est le canon qui signale la mort d'un tribut, tu te rappelles ?

\- Je ne suis pas encore amnésique.

\- Ah bon ? Ravie de l'apprendre. Et comment tu peux certifier qu'elle est bien morte, alors ? Si tu ne te souviens plus si ses yeux sont bien devenus fixes et que son coeur a cessé de battre !

\- Tu connais vraiment tous les détails ? On a une pro de l'anatomie dans l'équipe, les gars.

\- Super. Au moins, elle pourra nous donner des cours.

\- Glimmer, ta gueule.

\- On perd du temps ! Je vais retourner l'achever. Et ensuite, on bouge !

J'étouffe de justesse un cri de surprise. Cette voix, c'est celle de Joli Coeur.

\- Tiens, tu deviens téméraire maintenant ?

Cato me fusille du regard.

\- C'est pas le moment de compliquer les choses avec ta magnifique répartie, Kentwell. Vas-y, Joli Coeur, raille-t-il. Va vérifier toi-même.

Je croise les bras pendant que Joli Coeur s'éloigne en boitant, la torche de Cato dans une main, un de mes poignards dans l'autre.  
Je lui ai bandé le bras tout à l'heure, avant la tombée de la nuit, quand les photos des tributs morts ont été projetées dans le ciel. Il boite, je viens à peine de le remarquer.

J'interroge Cato du regard.

\- C'est moi qui l'ait blessé à la jambe, avoue-t-il. J'aurais voulu me débarrasser de lui tout de suite mais il ne m'a pas laissé le temps de faire le boulot.

\- Joli coup.

\- Eh, pourquoi on se débarrasserai pas de lui maintenant, et qu'on n'en parle plus ? demande Glimmer.

\- Bah, gardons-le avec nous pour l'instant, dis-je. Où est le mal ? En plus, même si je suis obligée de le lui refiler, il se débrouille bien avec _mon_ couteau.

\- Sans compter qu'il représente notre meilleure chance de la trouver, appuie Cato.

\- Nooon. Tu ne crois quand même pas qu'elle a marché dans cette histoire a l'eau de rose ? s'étonne Marvel.

\- C'est possible, dis-je. Elle est assez bête pour ça. Chaque fois que je la revois tournoyer dans sa robe, j'ai envie de vomir.

\- J'aimerais bien savoir d'où elle a pu sortir ce onze, grommelle Glimmer.

\- Pourquoi ? Tu veux t'en inspirer ?

Ma voix, railleuse, la fait me fusiller du regard. Comme d'habitude. Au moins, ces Jeux auront servi à améliorer ma répartie.

\- Je te parie que Joli Coeur le sait, lui, dit Marvel.

Ils ont vite adopté le surnom que j'ai inventé pour Peeta, parce que ça les fait rire. Leur humour est vraiment dans le négatif sur une échelle de 0 à 10.

Puis Joli Coeur revient. Fin du bon temps.

\- Alors, elle était morte ? demande Cato.

\- Non, mais maintenant, oui, répond Joli Coeur. On y va ?

Le canon confirme ses mots, et ce tir est accueillit avec soulagement de la part de tout le monde.

\- Et c'est reparti, je murmure.

On se met à courir. Sans interruption, et on s'enfonce de plus en plus loin dans la forêt. La principale utilité de ces battues, c'est qu'elles permettent de bien connaître le terrain.

L'aube pointe, mais les oiseaux se taisent tout d'un coup et l'un d'eux pousse l'habituel cri d'alerte signalant l'arrivée d'un hovercraft.  
Le vaisseau stationne au-dessus du campement de la fille morte, et une espèce de pince métallique pèche son corps, avec un soin infini qu'on send dans les mouvements lents, précis, des mâchoires de la pince.

Je soupire, ralentis afin de me placer en arrière-garde. Ca fera du bien à tout le monde.

Cato est juste devant moi, Joli Coeur le devance, silencieux, et Marvel et Glimmer mènent la danse.

Plus je suis loin d'eux, mieux je me porte.

Mais le sourire que m'offre Cato suffit à me rendre ma bonne humeur.


	16. Chapter 16

Wahou, ma fic connaît un afflux de nouveaux lecteurs en ce moment, c'est génial ! Ca me fait super plaisir :)

Continuez à me laisser des petits mots, je vous z'aime !

Enjoy la suite...

* * *

**Chapitre 16**

* * *

C'est drôle comme on peut si facilement imiter la réalité, dans notre siècle.  
Au-dessus de ma tête, un ciel au noir quasiment éternel s'étend, la lune fait briller l'or de la Corne d'Abondance.

Une légère brise fait bouger les nuages et change leurs formes, les geais moqueurs sont de sortie.

Aujourd'hui, c'est le cinquième jour des Jeux.  
Entre le bain de sang, la découverte de la fille du Huit, et des battues dont nous sommes rentrés bredouilles, il n'y a eu aucun mort.  
Pas la moindre trace d'action. L'intrigue s'installe, tout doucement.  
On se cherche entre tributs, on s'observe, on déniche les forces mais plus souvent les faiblesses des autres.

Ce calme a eu pour résultat que Cato et Marvel n'ont cessé de s'engueuler. Ce matin, ils ont même engagé un duel amical, pour se tester.  
Ils ont failli s'entretuer mais je suis intervenue à temps...

Pour une fois, les tributs restants ont l'air d'avoir été plus prudents que cette pauvre fille du Huit, ils se sont terrés on ne sais où et comme je suis la seule à posséder une paire de lunettes de nuits et que la majorité des Carrières ne me supportent pas, on a décidé de rentrer à la Corne d'Abondance pour monter le camp et dormir un peu.

Je suis donc assise dans la gueule de la Corne d'Abondance, juste à la sortie du tunnel. C'est mieux pour monter la garde, qu'ils disaient. Tu seras utile avec tes lunettes de nuit, qu'ils disaient.

Comme si un de ces imbéciles qui nous servent d'adversaires allait essayer de nous attaquer.

Ce soir, comme on n'est le cinquième des Jeux, il va être difficile de trouver des tributs assez téméraires pour essayer de lutter contre nous : ils ont eu le temps de se terrer quelque part.

On se l'est coulée douce.

Cette pensée me fait sourire : au moins, pour le moment, je vais pouvoir me reposer les mains.

A côté de moi, j'ai déposé mon sac à dos orange. Juste sous ma main, la lame d'acier de l'un des couteaux reflète la lumière argentée de la lune. Artificielle, à tous les coups. Comme tout le reste de l'arène. Mais il faut avouer que les Juges savent vraiment bien imiter la réalité, on se ferait presque avoir. Je tourne la tête vers l'intérieur de la Corne.

Cato et Marvel discutent à voix basse, Joli Coeur est assis dans son coin, l'air sombre, et Glimmer est allongée sur le sol, la tête posée sur une couverture calée entre deux caisses noires dont on n'a pas examiné le contenu.

Je reste de longues heures assise comme cela contre le métal gelé de la Corne. Quand la lune est à son zénith, Cato vient prendre la relève.

\- Alors, rien à signaler ? murmure-t-il.

\- Non. Rien, à part des idées noires, des arbres et des brins d'herbe. Bien dormi ?

\- Ca peu aller. Pourquoi est-ce que tu broies du noir au juste ?

\- Oh, pour rien, dis-je en balayant ma réponse d'un geste de la main.

\- T'en fais pas, demain, on en trouveras d'autre et je leur demanderai de t'en laisser. D'accord ?

Je lui souris même si je me doute qu'il peut deviner que ce n'est surtout pas à cause de ça que je ne me sens pas bien.

\- Deal.

Au moment où il s'apprête à prendre ma place, je me retourne.

\- Cato ?

\- Quoi ?

\- Tu me manques.

Il s'approche de moi, et maintenant, son visage est si près du mien que je sens son souffle sur ma peau. Ses yeux se noient dans les miens. Hors du champ de la caméra, parce que je suis sûre qu'on passe à l'écran en ce moment même, je glisse mes doigts dans les siens.

C'est une étreinte farouche, presque désespérée, qui nous relie maintenant. On sait que si on gagne, on sera seuls. Sans l'autre. Et c'est ça qui nous fait le plus mal.

\- Toi aussi tu me manques, chuchote-t-il avant d'effleurer mes lèvres des siennes, tellement rapidement que je doute que Claudius Templesmith aie pu l'apercevoir.

\- Je donnerais ma main pour avoir un peu d'action, dis-je.

\- Oh, moi aussi.

Et je me rend soudain compte que je serais incapable de rester là à ne rien faire, ou même d'essayer de m'endormir. L'air est froid, humide, et par endroits, la clairière de la Corne d'Abondance est encore envahie par l'odeur nauséabonde du sang.

\- Je peux rester avec toi ? je demande d'une toute petite voix en priant pour que personne ne l'entende.

Je pourrais entendre d'ici les soupirs émarouchés des femmes du Capitole. Ca nous attirera des sponsors.

\- Allez, viens, on sera mieux à deux, comme ça si jamais l'un s'endort...

\- ... L'autre le réveille. Comme dans les dortoirs.

\- Comme dans les dortoirs, approuve Cato. Viens, installe-toi.

Je m'éxécute sans broncher et atterris à la même place que celle où j'étais assise quelques secondes auparavant. Comme ça change vite, les idées. Il suffit d'un regard de Cato pour que je fonde. Ou que je brûle. Que je m'embrase...

\- Hé ! s'exclame Cato en se levant d'un bond. C'était quoi, ça ?

Je me lève à mon tour. Vers le flanc gauche de l'arène, on aperçoit des... Des énormes flammes, un brasier, qui lèchent les troncs des arbres qui eux s'effondrent tour à tour.

\- Il faut qu'on bouge, dis-je. A l'opposé de l'incendie.

L'aube n'est pas encore là, mais on y voit comme en plein jour. Apparemment, j'ai dû m'endormir avec la tête sur l'une des épaules de Cato car je n'ai plus aucune notion du temps.

\- OK.

Mon premier réflexe est de m'emparer de mon sac, de glisser mon couteau dans mon ceinturon pendant que Cato réveille les autres.

\- Debout ! Grouillez !

\- Qu'est ce que tu fous, bon sang, Hadley ?!

\- Ya le feu, sombre crétin !

\- Glimmer !

\- Arrêtez vos conneries ! je hurle. Les Juges ont allumé un incendie, faut qu'on bouge vers le lac, c'est tout ! Ou sinon on vous laisse cramer ici.

Quand je regarde de nouveau la forêt, et que l'angoisse me serre la gorge, je remarque que mes paroles sont confirmées. Les flammes sont toutes plus hautes que les arbres, et identiques, ce qui ne laisse aucun doute sur l'identité de leurs créateurs.

Le public a dû se lasser et trouver le temps long. A tous les coups, ils doivent être en train de nous insulter, bien assis dans leur canapés.

En quelques minutes, quand tout le monde est enfin levé et qu'on se dirige vers le lac, l'incendie a déjà gagné la moitié du terrain. Même loin, j'ai la gorge et le nez assaillis par les cendres, et je commence à étouffer. Ma gorge se sèche.

De plus en plus.

Le monde n'est plus que flammes et fumée.

Vu la distance qui sépare la Corne d'Abondance du lac, on vient de passer des heures à courir comme des dingues. Mon dieu. Je ne l'avais même pas remarqué.

J'accélère, jusqu'à dépasser les autres pour arriver enfin à placer le lac entre nous et l'incendie, qui se trouve maintenant à ma droite.

Je ne saurais dire quels sont les tributs survivants, même si je sais qu'il reste la fille du Douze, Rue, et Thresh, le colosse du Onze que Marvel avait essayé d'engager dans l'alliance. Ah, et il reste le garçon du Trois, aussi. Je crois. Je ne sais plus.

Et je m'en fiche.

Parce que je viens de repérer un mouvement de course dans les arbres.

C'est pas possible, ces Jeux ! On n'a même pas le temps de se remettre d'une foutue course qu'on doit tout de suite reprendre ?

\- Ooooh, Clove ! Regarde qui est là ! s'écrie Cato.

\- Génial ! couine Glimmer. Enfin du sport !

Les bras m'en tombent.

C'est la fille du Douze, qui s'est enfoncée dans l'eau du lac jusqu'à la taille. Moi qui la croyait intelligente...

\- Quatre ving dix-neuf... Cent ! Attention, j'arrive ! rigole Marvel.

\- Tu crois vraiment qu'on joue à cache-cache ? je riposte en me lançant à sa suite.

\- Détends toi un peu ! me supplie Marvel. Tu es encore plus rigide que la chirurgie plastique de Finnick Odair.

Oooh, j'aurais pas aimé. Non. J'aime pas du tout ce qu'il vient de dire.

\- Je me vengerais, Stanford !

On traverse le lac qui n'est pas profond à cet endroit, et on la poursuit dans les sous-bois. Elle a moins d'une minute d'avance, et le jour se lève. La pauvre. Oh, tiens, on dirait qu'elle boite.

Malgré toutes les piques qu'on peut se lancer entre Carrières, pour cacher au public qu'on ne se sent pas bien, on est quand même mal en point. Chez nous aussi l'incendie a laissé des séquelles, surtout dans les poumons. Je ne saurais dire quel est l'était de santé de Joli Coeur car il n'a pas dessérré les dents depuis qu'on l'a recruté, mais Marvel tousse à s'en fendre l'âme, Glimmer n'a plus de voix (ô joie) et mes insultes à Marvel ne sont que des vagues phrases prononcées d'une voix rauque.

J'ai mal à la gorge. Bon sang que ça fait mal.

Au bout de dix mètres de course ininterrompue, je suis obligée de m'arrêter afin de vomir de la bile au goût amer. Aucun des autres ne se retourne vers moi, c'est à peine s'ils remarquent mon retard.

Tant pis.

On tue le temps en slalomant entre les troncs. On passe des heures à la poursuivre jusqu'à ce qu'elle jette son dévolu sur un arbre immense qu'elle commence à escalader.

Pour ne pas perdre la face, je lui souris d'un air sadique, en montrant mes dents. Cato regarde l'arbre, les bras croisés, et m'adresse un clin d'oeil qui signifie «débrouille-toi, c'est ton heure de gloire.»

\- Ca va, vous ? demande-t-elle.

Je hausse les sourcils et me retiens d'éclater de rire.

Génial ! Elle a de la répartie, la petite du Douze !

\- Pas trop mal, réplique Cato d'un ton neutre. Et toi ?

\- J'ai eu un petit peu chaud cette nuit. Il fait meilleur, ici. Vous ne montez pas ?

\- Oh si, comme ça t'arrange, j'arrive, rigole Cato.

Glimmer se réveille.

\- Essaye ça, dit-elle en lui tendant son arc.

Oh non, non, non...

Je lui jette un regard suppliant. Il ne sait pas du tout tirer.

\- Non. J'aime mieux utiliser mon épée.

Glimmer récupère son arc d'un air déçu et Cato se hisse dans les premières branches. On l'encourage.

Au début, tout va bien.

Jusqu'à ce qu'il s'appuie sur une branche trop peu solide pour lui... Et qu'il s'écrase lamentablement sur le sol.

* * *

L'offre pour les parachutes est toujours valable :)

Reviews are love les amis, puisse le sort vous être favorable...


	17. Chapter 17

Chapitre 17 ? Déjà ? Wah, j'avais pas réalisé que j'avançais aussi vite dans cette fic...  
Bref, ENJOY !

* * *

**Chapitre 17**

* * *

Maintenant, c'est au tour de cette chère Glimmer d'essayer de se hisser au sommet de ce foutu arbre.  
La fille du Douze est maintenant à trente mètres au-dessus du sol, et donc inaccessible, même avec des flèches du Capitole. Mais c'est en dehors du caractère d'un Carrière d'abandonner... On est têtus, c'est dans notre nature. On est des battants, des vicieux et on en veut, pour citer Cato. Et il faut bien avouer que la proie est...intéressante. Alléchante, excitante, bref, c'est une bonne proie, dangereuse à souhait, dont la défaite imminente permettrait à l'un d'entre nous de gagner.

Sauf que ce ne sera pas moi, ni Cato.  
Si l'un de nous meurt, on... Enfin, je peux dire que mon coeur volera en éclat et que je ne pourrais plus réfléchir à ce que je fais. Ce qui permettrait à tout le monde de m'avoir et de faire en sorte que je le rejoigne vite, et si possible, par pitié, sans douleur. Je ne veux pas d'une agonie douloureuse, énormément longue, seule au monde, abandonnée par tous. L'idéal, pour moi, ce serait de mourir chez moi, dans mon lit, avec mes parents et ma soeur autour de moi. Mais il manquerait Cato. Et il y aurait Arya, bien sûr, Sioh, peut-être...

La flèche de Glimmer s'enfonce dans l'arbre, non loin de la fille. Et cette idiote l'attrappe, l'agite au-dessus d'elle.

Je me tourne vers les autres d'un air inquiet. Oh, super, Cato et Marvel sont furieux, Peeta -non, Joli Coeur- s'en fiche ou a l'air soulagé, tout dépend si il joue la comédie ou non.

\- Alors qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? je demande en sachant parfaitement que je joue un jeu dangereux.

\- Premièrement toi, Kentwell, tu fermes ta gueule.

\- Sûrement pas, crétin. J'ai autant le droit de participer que vous.

\- Tu fous rien depuis le bain de sang ! Tu t'es même endormie pendant ton tour de garde, alors à quoi tu peux bien nous servir, Fille en Chaleur ? raille Marvel.

\- Tu ne l'insulte pas ! ordonne Cato. Tu la fermes et tu t'approche pas de Clove à moins de dix mètres, c'est clair ?

Je lui lance un regard reconnaissant pendant que Marvel se met au garde-à-vous tout en me fixant du regard, parfaitement insupportable, un sourire ironique sur le visage.

\- Oh, et puis, qu'elle passe la nuit là-haut ! s'exclame Joli Coeur, calmant une fois les ardeurs de tout le monde. Elle ne risque pas de filer, on n'a qu'à dormir et on l'aura demain matin.

\- Flemmard, je siffle. T'as juste pas envie de ne pas détruire ton image à la guimauve bien collante.

\- Kentwell, ça suffit, ordonne Cato. Pour une fois je suis d'accord avec Stanford, ferme-là et va t'asseoir au lieu de faire la fière.

\- Idiot.

\- Gamine.

Je le fusille du regard pour ne pas perdre la face et me laisse tomber sur l'humus noir.  
Je réajuste mon blouson, déroule mon sac de couchage, le roule de nouveau devant les regards exaspérés de Glimmer, Cato et Marvel, puis le range dans mon sac. Ensuite, je m'empare d'un de mes couteaux et m'applique à le lancer un peu n'importe-où. Je vise des feuilles, un lézard vert criard qui a eu la malchance de passer dans ma ligne de mire. Ce n'est peut-être pas génial mais ça m'occuppe. Les oiseaux se posent pour la nuit en un grand bruissement d'ailes et les rossignols entament leur concert nocturne.

Tiens, une chouette me passe devant le nez.

Je fais un violent mouvement de recul lorsque son aile me frôle et la regarde s'attaquer à une pauvre souris qui ne lui avait rien demandé.  
Ensuite je joue avec les ombres que dessinent nos torches sur le sol. Cato continue à me fixer, furibond, et je l'évite le plus possible. Dur à faire quand on sait qu'il est assis juste à côté de moi.

Au bout de dix minutes on se partage les morceaux de viande séchée récupérés à la Corne d'Abondance, on mange dans un silence furieux.

Joli Coeur s'allonge sur le dos et fixe l'arbre, la branche basse sur laquelle la fille du Douze est assise. Finalement, peut-être qu'il n'invente rien, lui. Le pauvre.

Je suis une louve... Courant dans les bois, comme une bête sauvage traquée, en fuite, qui ne peut faire confiance à personne. Une louve qui doit tuer pour survivre et se nourrir d'un tout petit morceau de viande matin, midi et soir. Ô joie.

Je déteste le Capitole. Et le Capitole aussi me déteste, on dirait. Parce que sinon ma tête ne viendrait pas de s'installer sur l'épaule de Cato, qui ne se dégage pas mais au contraire a l'air de se détendre...

La lune est à son zénith, ses rayons argentés passent entre les feuilles des arbres.

Et les torches sont éteintes lorsque je parviens enfin à m'endormir.

**-HG-**

J'ouvre à demi les yeux.  
C'est un rayon du soleil qui vient de me réveiller mais, chose étrange, je suis allongée sur le sol. Enfin, c'est le cas pour une partie de mon corps. Evidemment, un bout de moi est blottit contre le torse de Cato, qui dort comme un loir. Mon bras repose sur les abdominaux de mon coéquipier.

Je referme les yeux, un léger sourire aux lèvres.  
Et je lutte pour ne pas laisser une étrange torpeur m'envahir, mais je reste ainsi dans un semi-sommeil pendant de longues minutes.

C'est drôle, ma tête vibre doucement.  
Il y a dans l'air comme un léger ronron qui me berce et m'enfonce un peu plus dans les limbes. J'aime l'odeur des arbres, de la terre humide. L'odeur du soleil chaud, l'odeur de Cato que je peux respirer à souhait.

Comment me suis-je retrouvée ainsi ? _Aucune idée._ Je ne me souviens de rien concernant la nuit dernière, j'ai un gros blanc dans ma tête après avoir fermé les yeux quand je me suis endormie.

Tiens, le ronron s'est arrêté. Et je sens un sifflement dans l'air.

J'ouvre les yeux pour voir une chose brune en train de nous tomber dessus.

Et je me lève définitivement quand ladite chose s'écrase par terre, s'ouvrant d'un seul coup, libérant un essaim de guêpes. Tueuses. A tous les coups.

Et je hurle.

\- CATO ! Réveille toi, tout de suite !

Piqûre sur ma joue. Dans mon cou, sur ma main, partout.

\- Au lac ! hurle Marvel. Grouille-toi, Hadley !

Je hurle.

Je hurle en secouant les bras comme une idiote au-dessus de ma tête, parce qu'il n'y a que ça à faire : fuir, fuir pendant qu'il est encore temps, hurler parce que ça fait un mal de chien, et que le venin commence déjà à donner des vertiges.

\- Glimmer ! glapit Marvel en se retournant.

\- Aidez-moi ! hurle Glimmer, devenue complètement folle.

Je doute qu'un seul d'entre nous ne l'ait entendue, parce que je cours comme une dératée en direction du lac.

\- Au lac, Cato ! je hurle moi aussi. On va au lac, cours !

Il me rejoint tout en se tapant n'importe-où.

Les guêpes nous poursuivent.

\- Cours, Clove, cours !

\- Je ne fais que ça !

Derrière moi, Glimmer s'effondre par terre, se roule avec des cris hystériques sur le sol. Pas le temps de vérifier si elle a survécu. Ca ne sert à rien vu qu'elle a été piquée des miliards de fois.

Je continue de hurler. On dirait que les guêpes sont moins nombreuses.

Le venin me donne le tournis. Maintenant, je suis incapable de courir, je titube et finis par tomber sur le sol tout près du lac.

\- Non, Kentwell, debout ! couine Joli Coeur. Allez, Kentwell, cours !

Je tends une main tremblante et empoigne la sienne pendant qu'il rassemble toute sa raison pour m'aider à me lever. La peur de mourir de la même façon que Glimmer me donne un coup de fouet et me permet de courir de nouveau. Plus rapidement.

Je n'ai jamais courut aussi vite de ma vie.

Douleur. Encore et encore. On dirait que le venin creuse un gouffre dans mon coeur. Tout mon corps me fait mal. Vivre me fait mal. Respirer fait mal.

Je plonge dans le lac. Peut-être que l'eau va arrêter les guêpes ? Je ferme les yeux en rentrant dans l'eau, colmate ma bouche, refoulant un début de nausée.

Pitié, faites que je puisse remonter à l'air !

«N'ouvre pas la bouche» je m'ordonne mentalement.

Je frappe violemment le sable du fond du lac et, pendant des secondes interminables, je remonte progressivement vers la surface. Je n'avais jamais remarqué que l'eau était si silencieuse. Je n'arrive pas à remonter. Je n'y arrive pas. Je n'y arrive pas...

Ma tête sort enfin de l'eau. C'est plus fort que moi, je suis en hyperventilation, mes bras et mes jambes s'agitent à la manière de ceux de Glimmer afin de ne pas couler.

\- Clove ! Où elle est passée ?

Cato.

Des sauterelles sortent de mes plaies pleines de pus.  
Pendant que Cato essaie de me sortir de l'eau, je le mors, en voyant les traits du président Snow à la place de son visage. Je hurle de plus belle mais il me tire à l'aide d'un des autres garçons, et j'atteris sur les pierres grises, suffocante.

\- Clove, ça va ? Tu m'entends ?

Je le fixe.

\- CLOVE !

Il me secoue violemment et quelqu'un se met à hurler longuement. On dirait que c'est moi.

Puis la main de Cato s'écrase sur ma joue.

Dieu que ça fait mal.

* * *

... J'aime pas les guêpes, mais les reviews, ça, j'aime bien. Et si quelqu'un veut envoyer un parachute à nos tributs, c'est maintenant ou jamais ! :)


	18. Chapter 18

Je crois que je suis en retard... Bon, ok, un tout petit peu en retard, mais quand même !

Bienvenue à Frozen Ryuko dans notre petite bande :)

Et Enjoy la suite !

* * *

**Chapitre 18**

* * *

«Et c'est reparti», pensé-je amèrement quand on se remet à courir.  
Vers la forêt, cette fois.  
Quand on est entrés dans l'eau, tous les quatre, les guêpes ont disparu instantanément -c'est Joli Coeur qui me l'a dit, j'étais trop sonnée pour le remarquer-.

Mais j'ai mal au coeur.  
Quand je cours, le sol ondule sous mes pieds. Par endroits, des trous béants s'ouvrent sous moi mais je ne peux pas tomber dedans, je ne fais que les survoler, ce qui augmente mon malaise. Les arbres ont des feuilles multicolores. Les oiseaux s'attaquent à moi. J'ai envie de hurler mais à la place de ça, je ressens des nausées incessantes et des crampes dans le bas-ventre. On a placé Joli Coeur en première ligne car c'est lui qui a le mieux supporté le venin des guêpes. Ironie quand tu nous tiens...

Je ne remarque pas tout de suite que Joli Coeur a tourné à toute vitesse vers l'arbre où se cachait la fille du Douze. Mes oreilles bourdonnent tellement que je n'entends rien de ce qu'on me dit, et c'est ça qui m'énerve le plus parce que je sais que Joli Coeur essaie de la sauver. C'est drôle, mais Marvel vacille et s'agenouille devant le corps boursouflé de Glimmer. Joli Coeur est toujours là mais la fille a disparu. L'arc de Glimmer aussi, d'ailleurs. On dirait que Marvel est secoué de spasmes. Soit je vois ça sous l'effet des hallucinations, soit il est vraiment en train de pleurer.

\- Tu l'as laissée filer, connard ! hurle Cato. Allez, dégage, toi aussi, avant que je ne te fasse la peau !

Je tourne lentement la tête vers eux. Le brouillard dans mon cerveau se dissipe tout doucement, ainsi je vois Cato pousser Joli Coeur au loin, et, par une sorte de miracle, je réussis à le retenir de se jeter sur Joli Coeur au moment où Cato dégaine son arme.

\- Laisse-le filer, dis-je en une sorte de croassement. Sa plaie à la jambe ne va pas tarder à s'infecter, et puis on sera débarassés de lui pour un moment.

\- Il y a des jours où je ne te comprends vraiment plus, Kentwell, riposte Cato.

\- Instinct féminin.

Je hausse les épaules et m'approche de Marvel, le secouant doucement.

\- Allez, viens, Stanford. Laisse-la, c'est fini. On a encore besoin de toi tu sais.

Il se lève mécaniquement après s'être violemment dégagé.

\- Eloigne-toi de moi, Kentwell.

\- Si tu veux.

Je me place à côté de Cato.

\- Bon, cette fois, qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? demandé-je d'une toute petite voix.

\- _Primo_, on se tire d'ici pour qu'ils viennent chercher le corps, répond Cato, _Secundo_, on retourne à la Corne d'Abondance et on réfléchira après.

\- Et si on croise quelqu'un en chemin ?

\- On l'élimine. Sans hésiter.

\- A tes ordres.

Et ça recommence.  
On court.  
Ca fait du bien, en fait, de sentir le vent qui fouette le visage. Il se met à pleuvoir des gouttes fines.  
L'eau nous fait un bien fou. Quand on sort de la forêt, on n'a vu personne, mais on se sent beaucoup mieux qu'avant même si les vertiges dûs au venin sont toujours présents.

**-HG-**

«On aurait besoin d'un antidote, pitié...»

Je regarde anxieusement le front de Cato, trempé de gouttes de sueur.  
La nuit est tombée depuis pas mal de temps et dès qu'il s'est couché pour dormir, la fièvre a commencé à le ronger. Jamais je n'aurais imaginé qu'il aurait pu se laisser avoir, comme ça, par des stupides guêpes. Même moi qui a mal supporté le venin dès le début -et encore, mal, c'est un euphémisme-, j'ai commencé à aller mieux juste quand nous avons repris notre course incessante. Et on n'a trouvé personne. Des traces de tributs, des braises d'un feu de camp, mais Cato a déchanté avant.

Je pose ma main sur son front. Il est brûlant. J'ai caché Cato à l'intérieur de la Corne d'Abondance. Au milieu d'après-midi, il a commencé à faire une chaleur torride : au moins, dans la gueule de la Corne, Cato était à l'ombre.

Marvel, lui, monte la garde en silence, loin de nous. Il est assis sur l'herbe et quelques fois, son dos est secoué de spasmes irréguliers, beaucoup plus faibles que ceux qu'il avait devant le corps de Glimmer, mais tout de même présents.

Autant le laisser pleurer Glimmer en paix. Même si je ne vois pas du tout ce qu'i pleurer chez cette gourde, je préfère le laisser tranquille. Sinon, il serait encore plus insupportable qu'avant.

Je souris.  
C'est tout moi, ça, être contente qu'une fille de mon âge meure pour avoir enfin la paix. Combien de fois n'ais-je pas rêvé que l'une de ces pimbêches du Centre d'Entrainement ne meurent lors d'une fausse manipulation des techniciens du Centre ? Je secoue la tête, mais les mains de Cato s'accrochant à la mienne me font revenir à la réalité.

\- Un antidote, s'il vous plait, je demande, la tête rivée vers le ciel.

Une minute plus tard, le parachute arrive avec son petit bruit caractéristique. Ding, dingdon. Ding, dingdon.

Je me précipite dessus et l'ouvre, mes mains tremblent. Pourquoi ?

Je hausse les épaules, aucune envie de le savoir.

«Gardes-en pour plus tard. W.»

Je hausse un sourcil. W ?

Ce n'est vraiment pas le moment de...

\- Merci, maman, je chuchote, assez bas pour (j'espère) que la caméra ne l'entende pas.

Je retourne vers Cato en serrant le précieux médicament dans ma main. Il est contenu dans une espèce de boîte de conserve en aluminium, sans doute afin qu'il ne soit pas atteint lors d'événements surprise.

\- Tiens, Cato, bois-ça, j'ordonne en lui tendant une cuillérée du liquide transparent.

Il brille dans le noir. Ca doit être pour qu'on le repère plus facilement la nuit. Ces manies qu'ils ont, ces Capitoliens !

Cato ouvre la bouche et je glisse la cuillère entre ses lèvres. Quand les premières gouttes du médicament tombent sur sa langue, il soupire d'aise.

\- Merci, murmure-t-il.

\- Je t'en prie, dis-je en souriant. Comment tu te sens ?

\- Comme si un troupeau de mutations génétiques m'était passé dessus.

\- L'horreur, en somme.

\- Ouais.

Je lui tends une main pour qu'il se lève, mais la laisse retomber devant son regard navré.

\- Eh, j'ai assez de muscles pour me lever ! rigole-t-il. Merci au Capitole pour leur médecine miracle !

Après sa réplique, il ouvre grand les bras dans le champ de la caméra. Je souris. Il a toujours aimé être sous les feux des projecteurs...

Ensuite, il passe un bras autour de mes épaules.

\- Il est où, Stanford ? demande Cato.

\- Là-bas.

Je désigne la silhouette accroupie de Marvel du doigt. Cette édition des Jeux aura montré que les Carrières aussi ont un coeur, à la base.

Cato tire la langue.

\- Berk, Glimmer n'en valait pas la peine.

\- Oh, et puis qui sait ? dis-je. Ils ont peut-être passé toute leur enfance dans le même dortoir, comme nous !

\- Peut-être... Mais je m'en fiche.

\- Ca tombe bien, moi aussi. En même temps c'est toi qui a lancé le débat.

\- J'ai pas lancé celui sur les dortoirs.

\- Idiot.

\- Gamine.

J'éclate de rire avant d'aller voir Marvel.

\- Eh, Marvel ? je murmure. Va dormir, je prends la relève.

Au regard haineux qu'il me lance, je vois bien qu'il aurait mille fois préféré que je meure à la place de Glimmer. On peut le comprendre. Je le regarde s'éloigner sans un mot, mains fourrés dans les poches de son blouson. Cato s'approche de lui et lui lance de grandes claques dans le dos, ravi de retrouver son compagnon d'alliance. Ou plutôt l'adversaire qu'il rêve de tuer dans son sommeil.

Je hausse les épaules et me laisse tomber dans l'herbe à la place exacte où était assis Marvel quelques secondes auparavant. Derrière moi, les garçons parlent à voix basse. Cato a raison d'essayer de réconforter Marvel, comme ça, au moins, il sera plus utile pour la suite.

J'aime me perdre dans des pensées inutiles. Ca fait passer le temps. Bientôt, une odeur d'infusion parvient jusqu'à mes narines.

Je me retourne et aperçoit la lueur d'un feu de camp que Marvel et Cato ont allumé. Sur les parois de la conque, les flammes dessinent leur ombres ainsi que des formes étranges, orangées. Je ne sais pas comment j'arrive à résister de les rejoindre.

En tout cas, ce que je sais, c'est que Marvel vient m'apporter un bol de thé à la menthe.

\- Curieux revirement, je commente à son arrivée.

Il hausse les épaules.

\- Ca te dérange, Kentwell ?

\- J'aimais bien quand on s'assassinait verbalement, c'était marrant.

\- T'en fais pas pour ça, je peux le faire physiquement aussi si tu veux.

\- Génial. J'ai hâte.

\- Tu veux que je commence tout de suite ?

\- Non ! Je tiens à la vie, bas les pattes !

Un gargouillement sort de la gorge de Marvel. Pour un peu, j'aurais presque prit ça pour un rire.

\- Sinon, ta mère ne t'a jamais appris les bonnes manières ?

Je hausse les sourcils.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

Il désigne le bol.

\- Ah oui... Merci.

\- Pas de quoi.

\- Tu peux rester si tu veux.

\- Pas envie que tu m'assassine dans l'ombre. Tu vise trop bien pour moi, merci.

Un compliment de Marvel ? Et une tasse d'eau bouillante en plus ?

Je siffle d'admiration.

\- Ben dis donc, tu t'améliores aujourd'hui !

\- Très drôle.

\- J'ai fait l'école du rire, tu savais ?

\- Je m'en doutais.

Je souris quand il s'éloigne sans rien ajouter. Enfin, cette alliance ressemble à quelque chose.

Mais pour ça, il aura fallut que l'un d'entre nous meure et que l'autre se fasse virer du groupe.

Chienne de vie.


	19. Chapter 19

Ca y est ! Ce chapitre est là, je suis de retour, je suis super contente de l'avoir enfin bouclé !  
Merci à Frozen Ryuko pour ses encouragements ^^ sans elle, ce chapitre ne serait même pas fini, je crois.

Let's enjoy la suite !

* * *

**Chapitre 19**

* * *

Le soleil se lève lorsqu'on se remet en chasse. Cato est parfaitement remis, maintenant.  
Cette fois, c'est moi qui ouvre la marche, ma petite conversation avec Marvel m'a permis de faire mes preuves -en quelque sorte. Je suis contente d'avoir enfin l'impression de faire partie du groupe.  
C'est comme si je pouvais enfin être moi, abandonner ce masque de la fille qui ne fait confiance à personne. Mais je ne dois pas lâcher tout en une seule fois, ce serait un pur suicide. Je vais lâcher le lest par petites doses, devenir de plus en plus aimable, et ensuite, détruire l'alliance en tuant Marvel. Après, je n'aurais plus qu'à aider Cato à tuer les autres pour qu'on se retrouve en finale.  
Et je le laisserai gagner. Ou pas. Je déciderais au moment venu. Si ça se trouve, je vais même pouvoir l'affronter. Me battre contre lui pourrait être une sorte de preuve envers tout Panem. Je montrerais ainsi que je suis cruelle, que je peux tuer aussi mon partenaire de District, celui avec qui j'ai passé mon enfance. Le seul à qui je fais confiance.

J'ai un petit sourire triste.

Voilà que je planifie de tuer Cato. Alors que je sais bien que j'en suis incapable.

Il faut que ce soit lui qui gagne. Je suis trop faible pour pouvoir essayer de le tuer, je ne pense pas pouvoir affronter l'après-Jeux. Tout dépendra de la réussite de mon plan, en fait.

J'accélère. Courir m'aide à mieux réfléchir. Me plonger dans l'action m'aide à oublier. Oublier ce que je vis, oublier ce que je pense.

Ca n'a peut-être aucune logique mais... C'est dans ces moments que je me sens bien. Que je me sens entière.

\- Kentwell ! chuchote Marvel d'une voix rauque. Ralentis un peu, on n'en peux plus !

Je m'arrête devant un fossé et un grand sourire sadique étire mes lèvres.

\- Que je m'arrète, Stanford ? je répète. D'accord. Je pars devant et on se rejoint à la Corne d'Abondance.

Des pas s'approchent de moi et je reconnais la démarche de Cato. Oh non...

\- Pourquoi ? demande-t-il.

\- Besoin de me défouler. Ca ne t'arrive jamais ?

\- File nous une paire de lunettes de nuit dans ce cas.

\- Débrouillez-vous. On n'est pas encore trop éloignés de la conque, allez les chercher vous-mêmes.

\- Très bien. Comme tu veux, la miss, dit Cato les deux mains levées. On te laisse.

\- Je vous retrouverai là-bas, dis-je.

Cato s'approche de moi.

\- A tout à l'heure. Fais attention à toi, surtout.

\- T'inquiète pas pour moi.

Il hoche la tête, je m'élance droit devant sans un regard en arrière.

Enfin, je vais pouvoir respirer.

**-HG-**

Il y a probablement des tributs dans toutes les directions et il n'y a pas moyen de savoir où mes proies principales sont allées.  
Mes cibles, maintenant, ce sont Joli Coeur, la fille du Douze, et celle du Cinq. Je ne peux même pas songer d'essayer d'affronter le colosse du District Onze. Ou encore moins essayer de tuer sa partenaire, la petite Rue. Je suis vraiment faible, des fois. Ca fait limite peur à voir. J'avance d'un pas décidé, prête à faire gicler le sang. J'ai hâte, je suis excitée, j'ai envie de me battre. Soif d'action. De sang. C'est toute une éducation qui fait surface maintenant. Peut-être que je n'aurais pas dû m'allier avec les autres.  
Oh, et puis, je m'en fiche. Je suis bien avec Cato, parce qu'il est mon seul repère ici.

Un frisson me parcourt.

J'ignore si c'est la faute à l'adrénaline, ou à autre chose. Mais on est dans les Hunger Games, ici. Il n'y a plus de place pour les sentiments.

Marvel serait peut-être devenu un ami si nous nous étions rencontrés lors d'autres occasions, qui sait ?

Mais ici, il n'est pas question de m'attacher.

Je cours, un petit sourire aux lèvres. Pour la première fois depuis le début des Jeux, j'ai vraiment l'impression de m'amuser. Peut-être que j'ai alors vraiment fait une erreur en m'alliant avec les autres Carrières ? Je n'en ai même pas discuté avec Zophia tant c'était une évidence pour moi. J'allais m'allier avec les autres, puis les tuer dans leur sommeil. Rien de plus facile.

Sauf avec Cato au milieu.

J'étouffe de justesse un juron, mais je continue à courir.  
Peut-être que j'ai toujours cru qu'être Carrière guarantissait d'avoir de l'action dans l'arène. Mais en fait, on passe plus de temps à chercher les tributs pendant des heures qu'à les massacrer. Et on s'ennuie pendant le reste du temps. Génial. Ce n'est pas du tout comme ça que je m'imaginais les Jeux...

Pendant que je cours comme une dératée, le terrain descend. Pas en pente douce comme dans la forêt mais cette fois, c'est une véritable pente, d'au moins soixante-dix degrés. Evidemment, je tombe. Mais pas toute seule. Je viens de rencontrer quelque chose, plutôt quelqu'un, qui remontait la pente.

Un sale coup des Juges.

On roule tout en se lançant coup sur coup.

Il se distrait un instant et j'en profite pour le plaquer au sol, reconnaissant le garçon du Trois.

\- Tu... veux... vraiment t'essayer... contre moi ? dis-je d'une voix rauque, complètement essoufflée.

Pour toute réponse, il me repousse d'un coup de pied magistral dans le bas ventre. Je retiens de justesse un gémissement de douleur, ce n'est pas le moment de me montrer faible devant tout Panem. Parce que je suis certaine que ce combat est projeté sur les écrans.

Je me jette sur lui, faisant pleuvoir coup de poing sur coup de poing. Il ne réagit même pas, trop surpris. Et il s'écrase au sol, je le suis dans sa chute et on tombe de plus belle, collés l'un à l'autre.

Ma main rencontre finalement une grosse roche et je la lève immédiatement, prête à la laisser tomber sur la tempe du garçon.

\- CLOVE !

J'entends un bruit de course derrière moi et je sens brusquement qu'on m'arrache du garçon du Trois.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fous, Hadley ? je hurle, furieuse. J'allais l'avoir !

\- Ta gueule, Kentwell, grogne Cato.

Il me serre tellement que je vais presque étouffer, et je me débats. Si jamais je dois le faire, je suis prête à le mordre. J'ai toujours ma pierre dans la main. Ca peut servir. Le garçon du Trois s'écarte brusquement de plusieurs pas pour nous faire face à tous les deux et je l'observe avec attention. Il semble savoir ce qu'il fait.

Un regard en coin m'informe que Marvel le tient en respect avec son pieu, récupéré à la Corne d'Abondance avant de partir. Cato, lui, se charge de m'empêcher de me jeter sur le Trois. Bon sang mais qu'est-ce qu'ils prévoient ?!

\- Qu'est-ce que vous voulez ? demande le Trois, méfiant.

Marvel éclate de rire.

\- Cato, lâche-moi, pitié, je gémis. Tu me fais mal.

Il désserre sa prise mais ne me laisse pas ma liberté bien-aimée pour autant.

\- Même pas en rêve.

\- Idiot.

\- Gamine.

Marvel nous fusille du regard et s'approche de nous.

\- On fait ce qu'on disait ? demande-t-il en chuchotant.

J'ouvre la bouche pour essayer d'avoir une explication avant de comprendre que cette question est pour Cato. Je soupire et lui lance un regard noir. Je sens Cato hocher la tête derrière moi.

\- Débrouille-toi, ordonne-t-il. Moi, je suis occupé avec cette gourde.

\- Arrête un peu de m'humilier tout le temps, Hadley ! j'ordonne.

\- Ah oui ? Et en quel honneur ? raille Cato pendant que Marvel s'approche du Trois.

\- Pour ne pas salir ma mémoire.

\- Elle est déjà tellement dégueulasse que ça ne changera pas grand chose. Tu as déjà tué combien de personnes au juste ?

\- Deux.

\- Voilà.

Je soupire de dépit.

\- Attention, Kentwell, le spectacle commence.

\- Qu'est-ce que...

\- Regarde, Kentwell, regarde comment se forme une alliance. Regarde et apprends, parce que j'en ai ras le bol de tout faire tout seul.

\- Ca veut dire que tu serais prêt à me laisser tomber pour que je ne sois plus un poids ? je demande d'une toute petite voix.

Il ne le ferait pas… On a une entente et je lui fais confiance. Il m'aime, il va tenir sa parole. On va s'entraider jusqu'à ce qu'il ne reste pour que nous, et là, nous nous combattrons. Honorablement. Et que le meilleur gagne. Il ne me trahira pas. Cato, mon ami d'enfance. Il m'aime, il ne me laissera pas tomber.

... N'est-ce pas ?

\- Ouais. T'as tout compris, princesse. Et c'est pas trop tôt.

Ca fait aussi mal qu'un poignard en plein coeur.

Je regarde Marvel et le district Trois se serrer la main, sans savoir leur pacte. Je sens que progressivement, mon corps se détend, mon coeur se met à saigner. C'est une image, bien sûr. Une belle image. Comme les récompenses qu'on nous donnait à l'école au bout de dix bons points. Et puis mon esprit se vide d'émotions, de sentiments. Il se vide de pensées.

Je dois être, tout simplement. Et continuer. J'aurais dû réaliser cela bien plus tôt. Dès que mon nom est sorti de la boule de verre de Sephona.

Puis l'évidence se fraye un chemin dans ma tête chaotique. Cato n'est qu'un sale manipulateur.

Ces Jeux sont _à moi_. A moi et à personne d'autre.


	20. Chapter 20

Hello !  
Avant de passer à ce nouveau chapitre, j'ai une annonce à faire. Pourriez-vous s'il vous plaît passer voter sur le Poll que j'ai posté, en haut de mon profil ? C'est pour choisir un pseudo définitif, j'en ai marre de changer tout le temps...  
Si vous êtes arrivés jusque là, merci de me suivre, et merci à Frozen Ryuko qui me harcèle pour que j'avance dans cette fic ^^

**Petit disclaimer :** Si le surnom de Clove, La Fille en Chaleur, m'appartenait, je m'appellerai justwalkedintotheroom...

longue vie aux opossums ^^'

Et je me tais (enfin)... ENJOY !

* * *

**Chapitre 20**

* * *

J'aime l'eau.  
L'eau me fait un bien fou.  
C'est un fait avéré, une vérité inébranlable au rythme de laquelle je vis depuis que j'ai commencé les entraînements. C'est mouillé, froid, et quand ça te tombe dessus, tu as l'impression que ça chasse les soucis, la crasse, le sang. Bref, rien de mieux pour se détendre après un autre fichu combat. J'enfonce mes mains dans les poches de mon blouson en regardant les gouttes d'eau tomber devant la Corne d'Abondance. C'est la deuxième fois qu'il pleut depuis le début des Jeux, on dirait que les Juges font pleuvoir juste après un combat pour que les tributs aient quelques minutes de repos.  
Ou sinon, c'est fait pour faire disparaître le sang répandu sur le sol de la forêt. Ou pour la symbolique. Ou parce que ça rend les choses plus naturelles.

Mais je m'en fiche, parce que moi, j'aime l'eau. Je serais capable de partir en patrouille, seule, alors qu'il pleut à verse, pour dénicher les tributs.

Il reste Marvel, Cato, le garçon du Trois dont je n'ai toujours pas retenu le nom, Rue, le colosse du Onze, la fille du Cinq, et les deux du Douze.

Mais j'aime l'eau.  
Il faut que je mobilise toute la force de ma volonté pour ne pas sortir de la conque de la Corne afin d'aller courir sous la pluie. Mais d'après Cato, c'est la dernière des conneries à commettre. Une année, les pluies étaient en fait des pluies d'acide. Et des tributs amoureux de l'eau comme moi en ont fait les frais. D'un côté, j'aimerais bien aller courir loin de lui, rien que pour l'énerver. Et si je meurs, ben, tant pis, ça fera un obstacle de moins pour l'amener vers la victoire.

J'ai l'impression soudaine et particulièrement désagréable que je vais renvoyer tout le contenu de mon estomac. Si je meurs, Cato pourra revenir. Mais est-ce qu'il le mérite ? Est-ce qu'il mérite seulement de continuer à vivre après tout ce qu'il a fait ?

D'accord, je ne vaux pas mieux que lui. J'ai tué de sang froid trois ados, dont j'ai déjà oublié le nom et le District d'origine. Mais lui, lui devrait se sentir coupable. Grand favori des sponsors grâce à son charisme et -bien sûr- grâce à son sadisme, il a tué plus de gens que moi, était en train de rigoler quand il exécutait sa besogne.

\- Cato ?

Ma propre voix me surprend et je réprime de justesse un sursaut de surprise. Pas le moment de montrer que j'ai peur ou que je doute.

\- Quoi, princesse ? réplique une voix provenant du fond de la conque.

Je l'entends s'approcher de moi, et ne tourne pas la tête quand il se laisse tomber sur le sol à ma droite.

\- Tu préfèrerais mourir comment ? je chuchote, me souvenant d'un jeu qu'on faisait avec d'autres Carrières du Deux.

\- Si t'as des idées, je t'en prie, commence, dit-il à voix haute.

\- Ecartelé ou dans un baquet de magma ?

\- Ecartelé, dit Cato sans réfléchir. Le magma, ça me rappelerait trop la fille du Douze.

Je pouffe de rire. Mais je me doute bien que ce rire n'a pas l'air très réel. Ca tombe bien, il ne l'est pas.

\- Et toi ? demande Cato.

\- Hmmm, je commence. Entre deux morts longues, je préfère quand même le magma. Si c'est vraiment chaud, ce sera plus rapide.

\- Mais ça fait peut-être encore plus mal.

\- Tu meurs en plus de temps quand tu es écartelé, vu que tu as un assassin qui peut s'amuser à faire durer le supplice.

\- Un point pour toi.

Je souris.

\- Et entre l'éviscération ou un coup de poignard dans le dos, tu choisirais quoi ? je demande, histoire de relancer le jeu.

\- Coup de poignard. C'est beaucoup moins salissant.

\- Mais c'est lâche, comme mort.

\- Ouais, peut-être... Je m'en fiche.

Je soupire et évite son regard. Ce n'est pas le moment de chercher à retrouver le Cato d'avant la Moisson, mais pourtant je ne peux pas m'empêcher de penser qu'il est toujours là. Caché, d'accord, enfermé sous un abri anti-nucléaire... Inaccessible, en somme.

\- J'ai pas trop d'idées pour continuer, avoue Cato. Notre jeu débile, je précise. T'en as, toi ? Ou c'est le contexte qui donne moins envie de jouer ?

\- Si c'est le contexte, tu dois bien déprimer pour ne plus avoir d'idées. C'était toi qui relançait tout le temps la chose pendant les temps morts, au Centre.

Il ne répond rien. Il se contente de hocher la tête, puis de fixer le rideau de gouttes.

\- Tu crois que c'est vraiment de la pluie ou de l'acide que les Juges vaporisent ? demande-t-il au bout de cinq minutes de silence.

\- Si c'était de l'acide, on aurait entendu le canon sonner au moins cinq fois depuis longtemps, je rétorque, cynique.

Je sens qu'il bouge mais je ne tourne même pas la tête. Hors de question de croiser son regard maintenant. Si je le fais, il va croire que j'ai encore marché dans son jeu. Mais je suis prudente, maintenant. On ne me prend pas deux fois dans le même piège.

Et puis je sens son bras, brûlant et ferme, qui m'entoure les épaules, tandis qu'il m'attire vers lui. J'hésite. Que faire ? Il est encore en train de jouer, non ? Il joue. Il joue ou...? Pour ne pas paraître faible, encore une fois, je me dégage.

\- Lâche-moi, Hadley.

\- Mais que...

\- Lâche-moi, Hadley.

\- Tu vas m'expliquer ce bordel ?

Je soupire et je me lève d'un bond, m'enfonçant dans la conque.

\- On ne se câline pas entre alliés, Hadley, je grogne. Maintenant, lâche-moi et arrête ton jeu.

\- Si tu veux... Eh bien que le meilleur gagne, réplique-t-il.

Finalement, je n'ose pas le regarder dans les yeux, et je me contente de me glisser au-dessus d'une pile de caisses de plastic noir. On dirait un gros tas de briques, comme ceux des entrepôts dans lesquels je me cachais avec ma soeur.

\- Tiens, la Fille en Chaleur se transforme en opossum ! raille Marvel en éclatant d'un rire gras.

Caché dans un coin de la Corne d'Abondance, le garçon du District Trois ressemble encore plus que d'habitude à une fouine, ainsi tapi dans l'ombre avec sa terreur dans les yeux qu'il n'arrive pas à dissimuler. Tiens, mais voilà son nom. La Fouine. Ca lui va parfaitement bien, avec sa patte folle en plus.

Je sens un rictus étirer mes lèvres.

\- La ferme, Stanford.

\- Ooooh... Elle va fondre !

\- Fondre devant l'état pitoyable de ton cerveau, district Un, ça, c'est sûr !

Marvel éclate de nouveau de rire. Mais ce rire s'enfonce dans sa gorge quand la silhouette de Cato se découpe à l'entrée de la Corne d'Abondance.

\- On gèle, dehors, dit-il d'un ton d'excuse en entrant à l'intérieur. Je ne vous dérange pas trop ?

\- Non, on avait justement besoin d'un arbitre, dit soudainement la Fouine.

\- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? s'enquit Cato en s'approchant du gamin.

\- Faut calmer le jeu avant que la Corne ne se transforme en cercueil.

\- T'en fais pas, gamin, c'est la routine, ici. Tu t'habitueras. Kentwell !

\- Quoi, encore ? je m'insurge. Vous vous êtes réunis pour me faire sortir de mes gonds ?

\- Descends de là, t'as l'air parfaitement idiote. Et vous, remuez-vous un peu, il ne pleut plus.

Oh, j'ai l'air idiote ? Très bien, Cato, tu vas me le payer. Un jour. Pas maintenant, c'est bien trop tôt pour mettre mon plan à exécution.

Quand Marvel et la Fouine (dont je ne connais pas du tout le prénom) sortent dehors pour commencer à empiler les provisions non loin de la Corne d'Abondance, je me laisse tomber juste devant l'entrée de la conque. Je n'en peux plus. Du point de vue émotionnel. Et j'ai peur que ça s'aperçoive à l'écran. Non, c'est sûr que ça se voit. La famille Kentwell ne produit que des perdants, dans la seconde génération ! Clove Kentwell, la Carrière moyenne du District Deux. J'entends déjà les commentaires de Caesar Flickerman. _En voilà une qui va mourir au festin, ça, c'est sûr ! _

Quelle ironie. Et surtout, quelle honte pour le district. Je n'ai même pas eu l'occasion de me porter volontaire. Sephona a gâché ma Moisson. Peut-être mes Jeux, aussi, non ? Peut-être que ça aurait été différent si j'avais pu me porter volontaire ?

Bien sûr que ça aurait été différent. Personne ne serait venu me dire au revoir parce qu'ils auraient été sûrs que j'allais revenir. J'aurais été confiante. Rageuse aussi vu que j'aurais cru que tout le District me déteste. Ca aurait été tellement mieux si Sephona avait décalé sa main...

\- Hé, Kentwell, murmure une voix tout près de moi. Je pensais pas que ça allait te...

\- Ta gueule, Hadley.

\- Viens là.

Il fait une seconde tentative. Cette fois, quand son bras se glisse entre ma natte et ma nuque, je me laisse faire. Il joue peut-être, mais je peux jouer aussi, non ?

Pour les caméras, j'appuie ma tête sur son torse et je ferme les yeux. Puis, au fil des secondes, je réalise que je suis bien, ici. Je n'ai plus envie de bouger. Bon sang, mais pourquoi me suis-je encore laissée avoir ?

Je suis bien, protégée par les bras de mon meilleur ami. Je me sens invincible. Ensemble, on peut tout faire.

Je ne suis totalement sereine que lorsque je sens son souffle derrière mon oreille, quand ses doigts couverts de cicatrices et d'ampoules se promènent dans mes mèches brunes en désordre. Je suis bien avec lui. D'habitude, avant la Moisson, j'étais réservée, solitaire. Sauf avec lui. Avec Cato, j'étais un moulin à paroles, un fleuve de mots intarissable. Je me souviens des soirs dans le dortoir, quand il racontait des blagues et qu'on riait à perdre haleine, jusqu'à s'étouffer, jusqu'à ce qu'on crie grâce.

Encore une fois, Cato a réussi à me faire oublier tout ce qui me déprimait. Et je me maudis d'être aussi faible face à lui.


	21. Chapter 21

**I'm back on the net !  
Pour fêter ça, voilà une petit chapitre tout neuf. J'espère qu'il vous plaira.  
Mais j'ai remarqué ce matin qu'on s'avance inexorablement vers la fin de cette fic... Il doit me rester trois ou quatre chapitres avant le festin. Ca me fait bizarre de remarquer ça maintenant... Heureusement que j'ai encore ma nouvelle fic, Foxface, pour continuer à écrire sur HG.**

**Sur ce, bonne lecture !  
Et le traditionnel : Reviews are love :)**

* * *

**Chapitre 21**

* * *

Les caisses s'empilent les unes sur les autres à une vitesse que je qualifierais d'ahurissante. On va vite, à trois.  
La Fouine s'active près des piédestaux d'où le carnage a commencé. Nous, on se contente d'amasser le butin à quelques mètres de la Corne d'Abondance. J'espère que les mines sont réellement inoffensives pour le moment. Ca pourrait être une bonne idée pour les Juges, ça. De réactiver les mines au moment où on s'y attend le moins, afin de faire sauter tout le monde. Si jamais cela arrive, nos familles n'auront même pas droit à un cercueil de bois tant nos dépouilles seront minuscules. Il ne doit pas rester grand chose d'un tribut qui se fait exploser quand il marche sur une mine par mégarde.

Du beau spectacle pour les gens du Capitole qui apprécient la boucherie par-dessus tout.

Ca devrait même satisfaire le président Snow, avec de la chance. Plus de Carrières.  
La meute laminée en un rien de temps, avec le garçon du District Trois en prime. Et ça y est, directement le top huit. Les interviews, la fin des Hunger Games. Le couronnement du Vainqueur, et on peut passer à autre chose. Comme s'amuser à assassiner en secret le Haut Juge ou des stylistes.

Ca doit être cool, la vie d'un président de Panem. Disposer directement de la vie ou de la mort d'une population entière. De dix milions de personnes au moins. Etre la personne la plus influente de Panem. De la planète entière. Avoir le destin de l'humanité entre les mains. Et chaque année, pouvoir contrôler vingt-quatre jeunes des Districts depuis le poste de contrôle de l'arène.

Quelle vie fascinante.  
Quelle position dangereuse.  
Où la mort menace à chaque coin de rue.

Je m'empare d'une énième caisse en revenant à l'intérieur de la Corne d'Abondance.  
Sous le soleil brûlant, le plastic noir commence à chauffer. On peine à tenir les caisses à main nues, mais on ne peut pas vraiment faire autrement. Je ne comprends pas le motif d'un tel changement mais très sincèrement, je n'en ai rien à faire. Rien à battre. Cato peut bien faire ce qu'il veut, je m'en fiche tant que ça ne met pas ma vie en danger. Il n'essayera pas de me sauver de toute façon parce qu'on doit tous mourir pour qu'il rentre chez nous. Ce sera lui le Vainqueur. Nous autres, les pauvres petits perdants, ne pouvons rien faire pour le contrer. Il sera dans les finalistes, j'en suis sûre. Mais ça fait longtemps que j'ai compris que je ne ferais pas le poids contre lui.  
Cato. Mon meilleur ami. Mon seul ami. Il sera celui qui m'ôtera la vie. Lui, pas un autre. Personne n'a le droit de lui ôter ce privilège.

Un rictus étire mes lèvres alors que je réalise que mes pensées sont ridicules. Je me contente d'aller jusqu'au tas de caisses, et j'y dépose donc ma propre boite. Il n'en reste plus beaucoup à l'intérieur de la Corne d'Abondance, toutes contiennent des vivres ou des objets utiles pour survire. Des médicaments même, parfois.

Cato revient de la forêt en courant, un grand sourire au lèvres. Ca fait deux jours qu'il y a eu l'histoire des guêpes tueuses. Il n'a jamais sourit jusqu'à maintenant.

\- J'en ai eu un ! annonce-t-il alors qu'un canon sonne, confirmant ses dires.

Il éclate de rire, son épée tâchée de sang à la main.

\- Bravo, lui dis-je.

On ne peut formuler de réponse aussi évasive. Aussi je-m'en-foutiste. Je hausse les épaules et retourne à la Corne d'Abondance.

\- Qui c'était ? demande Marvel, plus pragmatique que moi.

\- District Dix, tribut masculin. Coup d'épée dans le ventre et Pouf ! Plus rien !

\- Brillant !

\- C'est toute ma subtilité, rigole Cato.

\- Et pouf.

\- Et pouf.

A ce moment-là, je ressors de la Corne d'Abondance avec des sacs orange dans la main, histoire de colmater les trous de la colonne de caisses. J'ai un sachet de pommes, aussi.

\- Oh, super, des pommes ! s'exclame Cato. Exactement ce qu'il me fallait, je t'adore.

\- C'est ça, morfale, je grogne.

Il s'empare d'une pomme et me suit jusqu'à la pile de caisse, me prenant un des sacs de la main.

\- Lâche ça, t'es lourd ! je m'écrie.

\- Lourd ? Moi ? Tout ça, c'est que du muscle, ma belle ! Tu ne mesure pas ta chance.

\- Quelle chance ?

\- Celle de m'avoir.

\- Très drôle.

Il cale un peu le tas avec le sac qu'il m'a piqué, j'accroche le filet contenant les pommes de l'autre côté du tas, là où je peux l'accrocher, en fait. Je le fusille du regard en passant devant lui, il me suit avec son éternel sourire insupportable.

\- Clooove, supplie Cato. Détends-toi un peu, pitié.

\- Hors de question, je riposte.

\- D'accord.

Il lève les deux mains au ciel, paumes ouvertes, et abandonne la partie. Pour cette fois.

\- Il va falloir qu'on monte le camp en dehors de la Corne ! réalise Marvel. C'est débile de se terrer à l'intérieur.

\- Bonne idée, j'approuve. Comment tu veux faire ton truc au juste ?

\- Tu vas voir, princesse. Surprise.

Je croise les bras, le regardant aller chercher quatre lances au fond de la Corne.

\- Tu comptes m'embrocher et me cuire ensuite à la broche ? j'ironise. J'ignorais que vous étiez cannibales au District Un.

\- Tiens, c'est une bonne idée, ça ! dit Cato. Ca nous épargnera de ta mauvaise humeur.

\- Faudra me tuer avant.

\- Je prends donc le risque.

\- Idiot.

\- Gamine.

Je pousse un profond soupir et je croise les bras, observant Marvel qui s'active. Il étend les baches, retenues de tomber sur les piques des lances.

\- Astucieux, je commente. Et la Fouine était censée faire quoi, au juste ?

Cato s'approche tout doucement de moi, sa bouche près de mon oreille. Je sens son souffle sur ma tempe. Connard.

\- Réactiver les mines en les plaçant autour de la pile de victuailles.

\- Ooooh. C'est génial, je siffle.

\- C'était mon idée.

\- Bravo.

\- Par contre, t'as toujours rien fait d'utile, sussure Cato.

\- Et toi, tu me soûles, je grommelle.

\- Merci de ta considération.

\- Mais je t'en prie.

**-HG-**

Quand le soleil se couche, je suis assise dans l'herbe, les yeux fixés vers les arbres de la forêt, enroulée chaudement dans mon sac de couchage.  
Un peu de confort ne me fera aucun mal, non ? Surtout si je dois mourir bientôt. Je soupire et m'enfonce un peu plus dans le sac de couchage. Je suis épuisée à force de me forcer à garder mon masque impassible et je n'en peux plus d'attendre. Pitié, faites qu'il se passe quelque chose. Un rebondissement sensationnel pour qu'on puisse d'amuser un peu.

Ce n'est pas trop demander, non ? Hein, dites. Juste pour qu'on s'amuse. Qu'on en tue un ou deux. Besoin d'exercice, moi.

Je jette un coup d'oeil vers la pile de provisions. Rien à signaler par là. La Fouine dort. Marvel et Cato aussi.  
Je pourrais les tuer maintenant, dans leur sommeil. Comme ça, plus d'alliance. Et je serais presque tranquille.

Mais je ne dois pas le faire. Je ne sais pas désactiver les mines.  
Et, je dois bien l'avouer, j'ai peur de la réaction des gens de mon District. Que penserait June de moi si je tuais Cato comme ça ? En m'approchant de lui alors qu'il dort (même si malheureusement c'est un des seuls moments où il parait beau, sans violence sur son visage), marcher vers lui en silence, lever mon poignard au-dessus de lui sans qu'il ne m'entendent, abaisser mon bras rapidement en priant pour qu'il ne se réveille pas. C'est lâche, comme plan. L'alliance se détruira d'elle même. Pas besoin que je m'en mèle. Pas envie non plus de perdre la confiance de Cato pour le moment.  
Mais s'il meurt... Je pourrais enfin voler de mes propres ailes et faire ce que je pense de juste, non ?

Je soupire et lutte pour ne pas m'endormir. Il est minuit passé.

La journée commence vraiment bien. Et j'adore cette chose merveilleuse qu'est l'ironie.


	22. Chapter 22

**Yello, me revoilà :)  
Comme je suis en vacances, enfin, j'imagine que je n'ai pas vraiment besoin de me justifier, je publie irrégulièrement mais bon...  
Voilà le nouveau chapitre, ENJOY ! **

**Reviews are love ^^**

* * *

**Chapitre 22**

* * *

Je ne réalise pas tout de suite ce qui se passe. Je suis assise sur l'herbe, en-dessous de la tente improvisée de Marvel. La Fouine ne fait rien non plus. C'est Cato qui monte la garde. De temps en temps, il se retourne vers nous.

Vers moi, peut-être.

Je soupire.

J'essaie de cacher mes joues rougies mais c'est impossible quand une colonne de fumée grise s'élève en haut de la forêt, entre les arbres. Je me lève d'un bond. Oh mon dieu. Pour une fois qu'on réalise ce que je veux. De l'action. Enfin. Mes bras me démangent. J'attrappe mon couteau.

Cato se lève.

\- On court ! Ya vraiment des gens idiots dans ce monde, c'est dingue ! s'écrie-t-il, heureux.

\- Enfin, je murmure.

Personne ne se tourne vers moi. Je m'élance derrière Marvel et Cato.

Marvel se retourne subitement quand la Fouine se lève.

\- Toi, district Trois, tu reste ici sans bouger, bien sagement !

La Fouine se rassied piteusement. La peur se lit sur son visage.

Je souris. Sourire de carnassier. Je montre les dents.

Et je cours.

Ca fait du bien.

Ne plus penser, ne plus réfléchir, juste se concentrer sur ce qui se passe.

On entre dans la forêt. Les geais moqueurs chantent.

\- On se sépare ! ordonne Cato. Marvel, tu vas dans la direction du feu, et Clove et moi, on installe des pièges.

\- Yes, cap'tain, rigole Marvel.

Il s'élance avec un léger signe de la main.

\- Clove, vas chercher un filet à la Corne d'Abondance, je me débrouille avec les arbres.

\- Reçu. Mais j'en ai déjà un dans mon sac.

\- Comment tu fais pour avoir n'importe quoi dedans ?

Je hausse les épaules.

\- Ben, c'est facile, je trie ce qu'il y a d'utile dans le stock de provisions, et je récupère le tout. Tiens.

Je lui tends le filet. Il est grand. Assez pour enfermer une gamine de douze ans, et même quelqu'un de plus grand.

C'est pour la petite du Onze.

Léger pincement au coeur. Ca me fait peur. Depuis quand est-ce que je laisse les gens m'attendrir à ce point ?

\- Couvre-moi ! demande Cato. Je m'occupe du piège, c'est mon coach qui me l'avait montré.

\- A tes ordres, Hadley, dis-je en rigolant.

Un oeil sur Cato, un oeil sur les arbres de la forêt. Pendant que ses mains s'activent, personne ne s'approche.

Silence tendu. Seuls les oiseaux chantent. Ca donne une ambiance dramatique à la scène. J'ai comme l'impression que tout se joue maintenant. C'est maintenant, ou jamais.

\- Fini !

\- Génial. On se tire !

\- T'as tout compris, princesse. On dégage. Allez, cours !

Je m'élance avec un éclat de rire. Je dégaine mon couteau. Cato a son épée en main.

Mon coeur s'emballe. Mon ventre se tord. Respiration saccadée au rythme de mes pas. J'avance sur la pointe des pieds. Silencieuse comme jamais.

\- J'adore ça, chuchote Cato. Sentir le pouvoir qui s'écoule dans mes veines. La force que j'ai par rapport aux autres tributs. C'est juste...génial, comme sensation.

\- Tu l'as dit.

On ne sait pas vraiment ce qu'on cherche. Toujours est-il qu'on s'enfonce de plus en plus loin dans les bois.

Quand la première mine explose, je manque de tomber sur le sol.

**-HG-**

\- Bordel, mais c'était quoi, ça ? hurle Cato.

\- Les mines.

\- Pardon ?

Le monde n'est plus qu'explosion. On n'entend plus rien. Les arbres se plient sous la violence du souffle.

\- Les mines ! je hurle. On n'a plus rien, Cato ! Ils ont fait exploser les mines, les salauds !

\- Oh non. Oh non, oh non, oh non, oh non, oh...

\- Tais-toi et cours !

**-HG-**

Les arbres défilent à une vitesse folle. Presque phénoménale. Je cours comme une dératée. La peur prends le dessus.

\- Oh non, oh non, oh non...

Cato stagne sur ces mots. Peut-être parce que ça le rassure.

\- Cato, pitié, la ferme.

\- Mais on va plus pouvoir manger, Clove !

Je pousse un profond soupir et je m'arrête net.

J'explose.

Il était temps.

\- Tu répètes ça encore une fois et je te bute ! je hurle. J'en ai ras le bol que tu te comportes comme un gamin, tu ne pense qu'à bouffer et jouer !

Il me regarde d'un air ahuri. Et Marvel ne nous rejoint toujours pas.

\- On s'en fiche de Marvel, dit Cato devant mon air indécis. On y va quand même, il n'avait qu'à se grouiller. J'ai bien envie de me calmer sur district Trois.

\- Tu connais pas son nom ?

\- Je me contrefiche de son nom. Autant que je me fiche de Marvel. Ce ne sont que des adversaires à éliminer pour que l'un de nous deux rentre chez nous. Rentre bien ça dans ta tête, la princesse. Je vais me faire un plaisir à tuer le Trois.

\- Marvel... C'est un nom crétin. Ca fait super héros de l'ancien monde.

\- Comment tu sais ça toi ?

Je m'approche de lui, et chuchote dans son oreille.

\- C'est dans des vieux films que ma mère a piqués au Capitole, mais je dois avouer qu'ils sont vraiment pas mal.

\- Dommage qu'on aie plus que quelques jours à vivre.

\- Ouais, dommage. Mais on va rentrer.

\- On peut pas gagner à deux, Kentwell.

Je hausse les épaules.

\- On y va ? dis-je en lui tendant la main.

En retour, il m'offre un sourire idiot, taquin, son sourire insupportable. Quand Cato est gentil avec vous, il faut souvent s'attendre au pire.

Rectification : il faut toujours s'attendre au pire avec Cato.

**-HG-**

A la Corne d'Abondance, c'est un spectacle de désolation qui nous accueille. Ca pue le plastic fondu, le sol est noir de cendres. Et les caisses de victuailles sont en morceaux.

Cato s'énerve. Furieux, il gueule sur la Fouine, blanc comme un linge.

Je n'écoute pas ce qu'il hurle, trop effarée par les dégats que les mines ont causé. On n'a plus rien. Tout s'est envolé.

Au sens propre comme au figuré.

On n'a plus rien. Plus que nos armes, et la nature autour de nous.


	23. Chapter 23

**Chapitre 23**

Le craquement sinistre des os de la nuque de la Fouine me donne un haut le coeur. Cato fulmine toujours. Il est comme un volcan en éruption, avec ses jets de lave qui vont sortir d'un moment à l'autre de son cratère.

Le corps de la Fouine tombe mollement sur l'herbe calcinée de la clairière qui abrite la Corne d'Abondance. Un seul regard de Cato m'informe qu'il est temps de reprendre la route vers la forêt. Avant ça, on retourne vers la Corne d'Abondance, qui tient miraculeusement debout, et on récupère le maigre tas de provisions que j'avais laissé à l'intérieur de la conque dorée. Je tends un sac à dos à Cato, qui serre les dents sans me regarder.

Je détourne la tête, pose mon sac au sol et commence à le remplir de tout ce que je peux trouver. Barres énergétiques, pommes, gourdes d'eau, tout y passe. Je récupère mes couteaux, une lance, Cato prend son épée et un pieu. Ensuite, il sort du fond de la Corne d'Abondance une armure en plastic noir.

\- T'as...trouvé ça où ? je demande d'une voix rauque d'étonnement.

Il hausse les épaules.

\- Dans le tas de bordel, répond-il.

Il se tourne et commence à se dévêtir. Une fois en caleçon, Cato enfile rapidement l'armure qui est en fait une combinaison dure, hyper solide, pouvant parer n'importe-quel choc. Je le regarde faire en croisant les bras. Pas question de m'attendrir. En même temps, je ne peux m'empêcher de détailler les muscles noueux de son dos.

Je pousse un léger, très léger soupir.

Et un cri déchire l'air.

\- KATNISS !

\- Grouille ! ordonne Cato. C'est la gamine du Onze !

\- KATNISS !

Je me rue en dehors de la Corne, direction la forêt, je me dirige grâce aux cris.

\- KATNISS ! AU S'COURS ! KATNISS !

On rentre vite dans la forêt. Les geais moqueurs sifflent, quatre notes répétées.

\- Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire, tu crois ? je demande prudemment à Cato.

\- Que les filles du Onze et du Douze se sont alliées. Ce sont sûrement elles qui ont allumé les feux pour nous forcer à aller dans la forêt et nous éloigner de la Corne, pour faire pêter nos biens après.

Je l'écoute sans rien dire.

\- Et si la petite hurle comme ça, ça veut dire quoi ?

\- Qu'elle a été prise dans un de nos pièges...ou dans ceux de Marvel.

\- Dans ceux de Marvel je dirais.

Le silence se fait dans la forêt.

Les oiseaux poussent un cri d'alerte et deux coups de canon retentissent, à quelques secondes d'intervalle.

Je me tourne vers Cato, pleine d'espoir.

\- Plus que six, j'annonce.

\- Ouais. Espérons que Marvel n'ait pas fait l'imbécile.

\- C'est dur à avouer mais la fille du Douze serait capable de le tuer, tu crois ?

\- Certainement. C'est une chasseuse. Tu as vu ses bras au Centre d'Entrainement ?

\- Elle sait tirer à l'arc, j'analyse.

\- Elle sait tirer à l'arc. Et donc peut tuer des gens à distance sans trop se salir les mains.

Je grimace.

\- Ca sent mauvais.

\- Tu l'as dit.

Je hausse les épaules. Toujours voir le positif partout. C'est un des trucs que Vanity m'a appris et franchement, ça me sert souvent.

\- Mais écoute, Hadley, je commence. Si Marvel vient de se laisser tuer par la fille du Douze, on est presque tranquilles. La fille du Cinq ne sert à rien et on pourra s'en débarasser facilement. Il reste Joli Coeur, mais vu l'état dans lequel il est, il ne va pas durer très longtemps. Et bien sûr il reste la fille, Katniss, on pourra l'avoir aussi...

\- Ouais, c'est ça, et dois-je te rappeler qu'à chaque fois qu'on s'est retrouvés face à elle, tu l'as ratée ? persifle Cato, toujours furieux.

Je croise les bras et le fusille du regard.

\- Toi aussi tu l'as ratée. Et j'avais pas fini de parler. Pour le moment, j'imagine que, enfin débarassée de la gamine du Onze, la fille du Douze va aller rejoindre Joli Coeur même si elle joue la comédie, parce que ça va leur attirer des sponsors. Donc en attendant, on devrait éliminer Thresh, le garçon du Onze, avant qu'il ne se retourne contre nous.

\- Il s'est caché dans le champ, annonce Cato. Je l'ai vu au bain de sang, le connaissant, il n'a jamais bougé depuis.

\- D'accord (je compte sur mes doigts). On connait où se cache Thresh. Pour Katniss et Joli Coeur...

\- Joli Coeur n'est pas si con que ça, il a dû chercher une source d'eau pour se cacher. Mais par contre je l'ai vu au Centre, il sait parfaitement se camoufler et reproduire n'importe quel élément naturel.

\- Aïe. Ca complique le tout.

\- Ouais. Et la fille du Cinq a réussi à rester invisible pendant toute la partie...

Je soupire.

\- Et Thresh peut être n'importe où dans les hautes herbes.

Cato me regarde.

\- On va chercher dans la forêt ?

\- On va chercher dans la forêt.

Je lève la tête vers le ciel, alertée par un vent soudain. Un hovercraft descend vers les arbres, pour chercher les corps des deux derniers morts. Je plisse les yeux pour essayer de voir les corps qui s'envolent. L'un d'eux est minuscule, c'est la fille du Onze. L'autre... Je n'arrive pas à le voir mais je suis certaine que ce n'est pas la fille du Feu.

\- Marvel est mort, dis-je.

\- Eh bien c'est parfait, commente Cato sans aucun état d'âme. Il commençait à me taper sur les nerfs. Allez viens, on se tire avant qu'ils ne viennent chercher le corps du Trois.

Je hoche la tête et me dirige vers la forêt, prudente comme jamais. Un seul petit moment d'inattention pourrait m'être fatal, maintenant.

Le soleil se couche, disparaissant derrière les arbres.

**-HG-**

On s'enfonce dans les fourrés depuis deux bonnes heures, sans relâche, dans un silence morne. Une fois, j'ai cru entendre des sanglots ou des cris de rage mais ma tête sous pression doit me jouer des tours.

Alors que la nuit devient trop sombre pour y voir quelque chose, je tends une paire de lunettes de nuit à Cato et enfile la mienne. Je baisse les yeux, histoire d'examiner le sol.

Et là, surprise, je repère des traces de pas. Ca doit être celles de la fille du Cinq, celle du Douze n'est pas aussi idiote pour se trouver si près de la Corne d'Abondance. Je fais signe à Cato de se mettre à ma hauteur.

\- Hum, trop légères, ces traces, commente-t-il. Pas celles de Thresh ou Joli Coeur. Et on est loin de la rivière, donc non, ce ne sont pas celles de la fille du Douze.

\- La Renarde, alors ? dis-je d'une voix pleine d'espoir.

Il sourit doucement devant mon empressement. Mes doigts me démangent. On dirait que j'ai envie de tuer quelqu'un.

\- Je te la laisse si jamais on tombe sur elle, dit-il en m'ébouriffant les cheveux.

Je m'écarte violemment.

\- Eh, pas touche ! je m'exclame. J'ai mis des heures à faire une tresse qui pourrait tenir longtemps !

Cato s'esclaffe.

\- Mais...je grommelle.

\- Mais quoi ?

\- Oh, ça va, rien du tout.

Mes pensées se tournent alors vers la fille rousse, qui a un visage si caractéristique, que Cato a si justement surnommée La Renarde. Où pourrait bien se cacher une fille si intelligente ? N'importe où, voilà la réponse à ma question. Suivre ses traces reste la meilleure des solutions.

\- Bon, on y va, dis-je d'une voix déterminé. Je veux en finir avec cette Renarde.

\- Enfin ma girofle se réveille, raille Cato avec ce sourire qui faisait fondre bien des filles du District.

Je hausse les épaules et commence à avancer dans la direction des traces de la Renarde, imprimées dans la boue.

L'hymne de Panem retentit.

Et dans le ciel, les visages de Rue Barnette et de Marvel Stanford s'affichent.


	24. Chapter 24

**Wah, je suis trop contente d'avoir enfin pu accéder à internet. Et oui, je suis en vacances, ça n'aide pas à améliorer mon rythme de publication... Mais c'est inspirant ! Si si, je vous jure ! J'ai fini cette fic pendant mon absence, il reste... Cinq chapitres, quatre si on ne compte pas l'épilogue. Ca fait... Bizarre, très bizarre de penser ça. Vraiment. Sinon, je me tais, j'espère que vous avez passé de bonnes vacances, itout... ENJOY !**

* * *

**Chapitre 24**

Dans le noir presque complet, on avance tous les deux sur les traces de la Renarde. Je ne suis pas forcément habituée à de telles parties de chasse même si chez nous, dans le District Deux, on avait une forêt pour les poutres des habitations dans laquelle les coach nous apprenaient les rudiments de la chasse. Grâce à eux j'ai appris à marcher silencieusement sur n'importe-quel sol. Sur des dunes de sables, je peux avancer sans m'enfoncer et sans faire tomber un seul grain de sable. Bon, je trébuche tout le temps, d'accord, mais voilà, je suis aussi silencieuse qu'un chat des sables. En forêt aussi je ne fais aucun bruit. Là, je marche sur les aiguilles de la pinède sans ou presque en faire craquer une seule.

Si on m'entendait, ce serait vraiment avec une ouïe surdéveloppée. Je ne sais plus vraiment pourquoi on s'est lancés à la poursuite de la Renarde en premier choix. Peut-être parce que c'est une cible facile, qu'elle n'a pas d'armes (du moins d'après ma connaissance) et qu'elle se planque depuis le début des Hunger Games et mise sa survie là-dessus. Ses traces sont bien visibles sur l'humus sec de la pinède. Il me suffit de me baisser pour pouvoir apercevoir les traces de pas de cette fille, à peine visibles sur les épines des pins.

On s'est éloignés de la forêt de feuillus, où se terrent les tributs du Douze. Ce ne sont pas notre première préoccupation pour le moment, autant les laisser tranquille et les éliminer à la toute fin des Jeux. Pour le spectacle.

Je n'ai pris avec moi que trois gourdes d'eau. Une chacun, pour Cato et moi, et une supplémentaire. Au cas où. On pourra toujours les remplir dans le lac ou dans des mares, des ruisseaux, que sais-je encore. Il y a forcément un bon nombre de sources d'eau dans l'arène, autres que le lac, sinon on aurait été dirigés vers le lac dès le début pour offrir des beaux combats et des Jeux rapides. Mais pas trop quand même pour garder un maximum de spectateurs.

Je soupire et me retourne vers Cato. Il marche en grommelant, pestant contre celle qui a détruit toutes nos provisions en l'espace de trois secondes. Je le comprends mais essaye de ne pas trop me focaliser là-dessus. Hors de question de me déprimer un peu plus et de commencer à abandonner alors que la partie est loin d'être terminée.

\- Hé, regarde, Kentwell, dit Cato en montrant le paysage en face de nous.

\- Merde.

Je tape des pieds sur le sol. Devant nous s'étend un plateau rocheux. On doit bientôt arriver à la limite de l'arène et sur des rochers, impossible de continuer à pister les traces de la Renarde. Je repère tout de même un torrent non loin de nous, un torrent de montagne qui semble s'élargir en descendant vers l'intérieur de l'arène.

\- C'est quoi, ça ? je demande.

\- Une rivière, crétine. Ca descend vers la forêt de feuillus...

\- Et donc vers le District Douze.

\- T'as tout compris. Mais c'est pas la priorité. Il n'y a personne ici, sinon on aurait eu un signe des Juges, je sais pas, ou on aurait vu quelque chose. La fille du Cinq s'est barrée d'ici il y a quelques jours, les traces n'étaient pas fraîches, annonce-t-il.

\- Mais pourquoi tu l'as pas dit plus tôt ? je m'insurge.

\- J'en étais pas sûr, OK ?

\- Et c'est que maintenant que tu t'en rends compte ? Quand on a fait des kilomètres pour rien et qu'on est éloignés de tous les tributs restants ?

\- Ben...

Il regarde piteusement le sol. Je le fusille du regard.

\- T'es vraiment con parfois, Hadley, je grommelle.

\- On fait quoi alors ?

Sa voix me supplie. Je me calme doucement. Mes mains tremblent de rage mais je me retiens de me jeter sur lui. Ce n'est pas vraiment le moment... Et puis, jamais, au grand jamais un tribut du District Deux n'aurait tué son coéquipier, à part si les deux tributs du Deux sont les derniers en lice.

\- On peut suivre la rivière, je propose. On trouvera forcément quelqu'un à force d'avancer. La Renarde doit se cacher près d'un point d'eau, vu qu'elle n'a rien pris à la Corne d'Abondance...

\- Elle a pu y aller après, avance Cato. Elle est discrète, je l'ai vu pendant l'entraînement. Elle et la petite du Onze étaient les deux fantômes de cette édition des Hunger Games. Pas étonnant que la gamine ait tenu aussi longtemps.

\- Mais attends...

Je viens de réaliser quelque chose. Je décide de le cacher quelques instants à Cato et souris.

\- Il reste nous, les deux du Douze, ça fait quatre. Et Thresh, et la Renarde. Quatre et deux, ça fait six tributs survivants.

\- Wahou, déjà ? s'extasie Cato. J'avais perdu le fil !

Un grand sourire carnassier éclaire son visage.

\- Huuum, rien de mieux pour se remotiver, dit-il en faisant craquer ses muscles.

\- Alors si tu es partant, je propose qu'on longe la rivière, dis-je, afin de trouver les deux du Douze ou la Renarde qui ne doit pas être si loin que ça.

Il hoche la tête.

\- Parfait, j'ai besoin d'exercice. On s'occupera plus tard de Thresh.

Je hausse un sourcil, songeant à la fin. Déjà. C'est bientôt fini. Ce qui veut dire que...

\- Dis, je demande, t'as pas oublié ta promesse ?

Il fait mine de réfléchir. Je croise les bras. Son visage s'assombrit, et il esquisse un minuscule sourire.

\- Celle de la finale ?

Je hoche la tête.

\- Non, j'ai pas oublié, finit-il par dire en souriant.

\- Tant mieux.

Il me sourit vraiment et passe un bras autour de mes épaules.

\- Allons-y, ordonne-t-il. Mieux vaut ne pas traîner, j'en ai marre de ne rien faire. Et puis il va bientôt faire jour.

Je regarde le ciel. C'est vrai. Au-dessus de la cime des arbres, le soleil commence à envoyer des rayons rouges et or, flamboyants. Le terrain commence doucement à se réchauffer pendant que l'aube pointe son nez.

J'aperçois un lapin non loin.

\- Chuut, dis-je. T'as faim ?

Il lève le pouce. Mon couteau se fiche dans l'animal qui s'écrase au sol, mort, avec un petit couinement surpris.

\- Bah, c'était trop facile, je commente en allant chercher ma prise.

\- T'avais qu'à choisir une prise plus dure.

\- Très drôle.

\- C'est toi qui vient de critiquer, je te rappelle...

\- Mouais.

Je hausse les épaules et tient le lapin par les oreilles.

\- Où est-ce qu'on s'installe ? je demande.

\- Sincèrement, je m'en contrefiche, répond Cato avec un haussement d'épaules.

Il parcourt l'endroit d'un rapide regard. On se trouve tout près du bord de l'eau. En haut d'une sorte de gorge, plus précisément, et des rochers nous séparent de la rivière.

\- On peut descendre, dit-il finalement après un léger sourire. Tu vois, les rochers sont bien disposés pour former une cachette entre eux, et il y a largement la place pour deux, pour poser nos affaires et faire un feu de camp.

Je hoche la tête et confirme ses dires. En effet, l'une des infractuosités de la roche propose une planque. Non, pas une planque, mais la planque parfaite. On peut manger tranquilles, Thresh ne sort jamais de son champ de hautes herbes, Joli Coeur et sa copine doivent s'être planqués autre part et il doit cuver sa blessure à la jambe. Un petit cadeau de Cato.

Quand à la Renarde, elle peut être n'importe où mais ne s'attaquera jamais à un couple de Carrières. C'est presque trop facile. Je grogne discrètement et Cato arque un sourcil suspicieux.

\- Non, t'inquiète, ça va, je le rassure. C'est juste que je m'ennuie.

\- Moi aussi, je m'ennuie, mais je suis aussi crevé et j'ai envie de dormir.

\- Ok, on mange vite fait et je prends le premier quart.

Il me sourit. Ce n'est pas un vrai sourire, c'est plus un rictus à vrai dire, mais je me contente de hausser les épaules et remonte vers les arbres afin d'aller chercher du bois pour le feu. Cato me suit au bout de dix minutes.

\- Pourquoi tu viens ? je demande. Faut qu'il y ait quelqu'un pour monter la garde...

Il secoue la tête.

\- Clove, Clove, Clove...soupire-t-il. Les autres sont trop crevés ou terrifiés pour venir nous affronter. Donc, on est tranquilles. Et c'est juste pour cinq minutes.

\- Et moi, je te rappelle qu'en cinq minutes, la fille du Douze a fait pêter notre camp à la Corne d'Abondance ! A cause de l'idée débile des mines !

Il blêmit. Mon argument a fait mouche.

\- File moi ton bois, je descend, tu pourras en prendre plus.

Je lui tends les quelques branches que je possède et le regarde retourner vers nos affaires. Je soupire, il faudra prévoir un inventaire attentif, on ne sait jamais.

Au bout de vingt minutes, je rejoins Cato avec mon chargement, me coulant souplement entre les rochers. Il me salue d'un bref signe de tête pendant que je forme la pyramide de notre futur feu de bois.

Il ne me faut pas longtemps pour allumer les branches, et je suspends le lapin préparé par Cato au-dessus du brasier.

La journée promet d'être...

«Mesdames et Messieurs les tributs, votre attention s'il vous plait. La règle disant qu'un seul tribut pouvait sortir vivant des Hunger Games a été...modifiée. Désormais, deux tributs pourront être Vainqueurs, à condition qu'ils viennent du même District. Ce sera la seule annonce à ce sujet. Bonne chance. Et puisse le sort vous être favorable ! »

Silence. La voix métallique de Claudius Templesmith se meurt, dans quelques derniers grésillements.

Je regarde Cato. Il me regarde.

\- On dirait que ma promesse d'une mort rapide vient d'être...balayée, annonce-t-il en imitant la voix du speaker des Hunger Games.

Puisse le sort vous être favorable. Je souris au soleil. Thresh et la Renarde sont morts. Enfin, presque. Il ne reste plus que nous et les deux du Douze. Que le meilleur gagne.

* * *

**Je ne suis pas si fâchée que ça d'avoir réussi à boucler ce chapitre, moi :) reviews ? **


	25. Chapter 25

**Aie... Plus je poste de chapitre, plus on approche de la fin et du moment où je tue Clove... J'ai franchement peur de vos réactions pour ce final, j'ai de gros doutes dessus, mais voilà le chapitre 25 !**

**Merci à Plume-now pour sa review.**

**Et ENJOY !**

* * *

**Chapitre 25**

* * *

Je regarde Cato qui profite du temps mort pour reprendre des forces, allongé sur la roche grise, dans notre planque. Il dort, pour cinq minutes. Une petite pause qui fait du bien, avant que le cauchemar ne reprenne. Il est beau, quand il dort. Avec un visage serein comme celui d'un bébé.

Je repense à l'annonce d'avant hier. Deux Vainqueurs. On a une chance sur quatre de rentrer tous les deux à la maison... Sauf qu'il est évident qu'ils ne font pas ça pour nous, les deux Carrières qui ne sont là que pour offrir des beaux combats. Non, ce cadeau est offert aux deux amants maudits du District Douze. Même si on peut toujours gagner. On peut encore gagner. Et montrer à tout le monde qui est le plus fort.

Un rictus étire mes lèvres. J'ai besoin... De me battre. De tuer quelqu'un. Mais nos provisions s'amenuisent tout doucement. Petit à petit. On a été trop habitués à être bien nourris, ces deux dernières semaines, et la faim commence à se faire sentir. Il ne nous reste plus que cinq barres énergétiques, ainsi qu'une misérable pomme. Ce n'est pas ça qui va nous aider à gagner. On n'a pas beaucoup été aidés par les sponsors depuis le début des Jeux, sauf pour l'antidote de Cato. J'ai une dette éternelle envers ma mère, que je ne pourrais rembourser qu'en ressortant vivante de l'arène.

Tiens, il y a quelque chose qui gratte mon cou. Je porte ma main vers l'espace qui me démange et rencontre une cordelette, toute fine, qui me...

J'abaisse ma main en direction de ma poitrine pour ressortir le pendentif de June. De ma petite soeur qui me regarde depuis le début des Jeux. Je n'ai plus pensé à eux depuis longtemps.

J'appuie sur le bouton. Les images de ma mère, de mon père, de June, Vanity et moi, apparaissent dans le paysage. Je regarde les hologrammes, ô combien réalistes. J'essuie brusquement une larme qui coule sur ma joue en priant pour que personne ne l'ait remarquée.

Ensuite, je fais disparaître les hologrammes et cache de nouveau mon pendentif contre ma peau.

Un mouvement à côté de moi m'informe que Cato s'agite et est en train de se réveiller. Je me tourne vers lui, avec un sourire.

\- Bien dormi, grand chef ? je demande.

Depuis la mort de Marvel et l'annonce de Claudius Templesmith, on ne se dispute presque plus. Non, on a retrouvé notre relation d'avant les Jeux, celle où on pouvait tout se dire, même si on reste quand même sur la défensive.

\- Yep, répond-il en se redressant difficilement. C'est déjà le matin ?

Sa voix désorientée me fait pouffer de rire.

\- Malheureusement oui, j'annonce.

\- Oh non... Je faisais un rêve génial.

\- Ah, comme quoi ?

\- Tu sauras jamais. Secret défense.

J'arque un sourcil suspicieux et décide de lâcher prise devant son visage rigolard, mais pâle. Ses joues commencent à se creuser par la pression et le rationnement. Ses yeux sont fatigués, alertes, il est sous pression et a du mal à rester inactif. Comme moi.

Je pousse un très léger soupir.

\- Hé, Clove...

Je tourne les yeux vers lui après son murmure à mon intention. Regard interrogatif.

\- Tout va comme tu veux, princesse ? demande-t-il.

\- Evidemment. Je suis en train de vivre un rêve éveillé, ce que j'attends depuis ma plus tendre enfance. Et toi ?

\- On est pareils.

Je pouffe de rire.

\- Enfin tu le remarques.

\- Je le savais depuis longtemps mais j'aime bien te le dire.

\- Idiot.

\- Gamine.

Ce sont plus des piques affectueuses que des disputes réelles. Evidemment parce que, nous connaissant, ces disputes auraient tourné en duel à mort. Les Carrières sont en général imprévisibles. Mais je connais Cato par coeur. Léger sourire de ma part.

Il se lève lentement, certainement assailli de crampes.

\- Pas de petit-déj' ?

Sa voix est à la fois suppliante et complètement désintéressée.

\- Non.

Il soupire.

\- Tant pis. Je m'ennuie...

Il se tourne vers le ciel, ouvre les bras pour crier son ennui aux Juges.

\- Je m'ennuie !

Je le regarde faire. Ca ne servira à rien... Juste à nous amener, peut-être, des sponsors. Même si je vois mal ce qu'ils pourraient bien faire.

\- Viens, j'ordonne, on se tire.

Je me lève, ramasse mes couteaux, commence à avancer sans l'attendre et il me rattrape vite fait.

\- Où est-ce qu'on devrait chercher à ton avis ?

Je hausse les épaules.

\- Vers la rivière ?

\- T'es pas bête, toi, dit-il avec un sourire charmeur. On n'est pas loin en plus.

\- J'ai pas envie de me battre contre Thresh, je préfère garder le meilleur pour la fin.

\- Ouais, autant commencer par les choses faciles pour s'échauffer !

Je le fixe, sourire aux lèvres. Je me perds dans ses yeux d'un étrange gris-bleu pétillant de malice. «Tout va bien» semblent dire ses pupilles. «On va rentrer tous les deux.»

Mon sourire s'élargit. Il ouvre les bras, j'hésite. Signe de tête de sa part. D'accord, j'ai le droit. Je m'y réfugie.

\- On va rentrer, p'tite tête, c'est sûr qu'on va rentrer, et tous les deux, en plus, on va rentrer, ça va aller. D'accord ? Tu me jure qu'on va rentrer, hein ?

Je hoche la tête, le regarde, les yeux rieurs.

\- On va rentrer et on va tous les tuer avant.

Sourire carnassier de Cato.

\- Mmmh. J'ai faim. J'ai envie de manger du tribut.

\- T'es sérieux ?! dis-je avec un mouvement de recul.

\- C'était une expression, la gamine, ho ! Tu crois vraiment que je vais devenir cannibale ?

Je hausse les épaules.

\- On sait jamais avec toi.

\- C'est vrai. C'est mon principal talent.

Je souris et me contente de commencer à marcher.

Bien, un point partout. Je l'entends qui me suit mais ne me retourne pas, ça ne sert à rien, inutile d'espérer un peu d'action, on ne fera rien de plus aujourd'hui.

Les proies se terrent et on est incapables de les trouver.

Je soupire et me plie en deux afin de passer en-dessous d'un tronc couché. Mes pieds s'enfoncent dans le sol spongieux. Il a plu, encore... Je ne m'en suis pas rendu compte. Pourtant la pluie me fait toujours un bien fou. Je hausse un sourcil en me rendant compte que je n'ai pas remarqué qu'il a plu, alors que je ne dors presque jamais. Je suis incapable de fermer les yeux parce que, dès que je ferme les yeux, des images viennent m'assaillir. La mort de Vanity, Glimmer qui s'effondre, couverte de guèpes tueuses. June sur un piédestal de tribut alors que le compte à rebours avance. Elle se fait transpercer par la lance de Marvel. Ensuite, je vois ma mère se faire tordre le cou par Cato.

C'est pour ça que je ne dors pas. Pour ne pas croire que je suis définitivement foutue mentalement. Parce que c'est ma conscience qui travaille tout ça, pour autant que j'en aie encore une.

Est-ce qu'on a toujours une conscience quand on est conditionné depuis son plus jeune âge à savoir tuer des gens ?

Je n'arrive pas à trouver de réponse à cette question et... Je pense que je m'en fiche totalement.

* * *

**Voilà voilà, c'est fini, du moins pour le moment :)**  
**J'imagine que vous connaissez déjà le fin mot du chapitre, mais : Reviews are love !**

**A bientôt ^^**


	26. Chapter 26

**Merci à Plume-Now pour ses reviews :)**

**Chapitre 26 ! Plus que trois avant la fin.**

* * *

**Chapitre 26**

* * *

«Mesdames et Messieurs les tributs, votre attention s'il vous plait. Demain, dès l'aube, il y aura profusion de biens à la Corne d'Abondance. Chacun de vous espère obtenir quelque chose dont il a désespérément besoin. Nous sommes des hôtes...généreux. Vous trouverez tout cela lors du festin.

Bonne chance. Et puisse le sort vous être favorable !»

La voix de Claudius Templesmith, le speaker des Hunger Games, résonne dans mes oreilles. Quelque chose dont j'ai désespérément besoin.

\- On va manger ! s'écrie Cato. De la bouffe ! C'est ça, pour nous !

\- Je sais chasser, abruti.

\- Tu chasse pas souvent.

\- Faut économiser nos forces.

\- J'y avais pas pensé.

Je souris. Il est vraiment inconscient, des fois. Regard en coin vers lui. Son épée est brisée. On crève de froid la nuit.

\- Des armes et des couvertures. C'est ça qu'on aura, dis-je d'un ton plein d'espoir.

\- Et de la bouffe, rappelle Cato. J'ai la dalle.

\- Je crois avoir compris ! je rigole en lui lançant une bourrade amicale.

Depuis quelques jours, je me suis déridée. Parce qu'on a une chance, infime, de rentrer chez nous tous les deux.

\- J'ai la dalle, gémit-il. Je crève la dalle.

Je hausse les épaules.

\- Faut souffrir pour rentrer à la maison.

\- J'ai envie de rentrer, Clove, geint Cato. J'en peux plus. Il ne se passe rien, dans ces foutus Jeux. Ils se foutent de nous parce que Joli Coeur offre une distraction bien plus passionnante.

\- Alors on n'a qu'à les tuer. Tous les deux, dis-je. Pour leur montrer qui est le plus fort.

\- Je m'en fiche, de qui est le plus fort. Tout ce que je veux, c'est que ça se finisse vite, pour que je rentre à la maison, et que je sois enfin tranquille.

Je m'approche de lui.

\- Tu me parais bien défaitiste, ce matin. Ecoute, demain, c'est le festin. Une des dernières étapes avant de rentrer. On n'est plus que six. Les deux du Douze, Thresh, la Renarde, et nous. C'est pas beaucoup. C'est pas beaucoup, pas vrai ?

\- Ils doivent avoir interviewé nos familles. Je me demande ce qu'ils ont pu dire sur nous.

\- Pareil. J'aimerais bien savoir, n'empêche.

Cato soupire. Il est allongé dans l'herbe, les yeux fixés vers les feuilles des arbres, la tête reposant sur ses bras croisés. Couché sur le dos. Immobile. Seuls ses yeux fatigués et la respiration régulière qui soulève et abaisse sa poitrine prouve qu'il est encore vivant. Et puis, il n'y a pas eu de canon.

Il se redresse.

\- J'aimerais bien savoir qui sont les vrais amants maudits de cette édition, moi, chuchote-t-il en plongeant ses yeux dans les miens.

Je rougis jusqu'aux racines de mes cheveux.

\- De quoi tu parles ? je demande d'une voix rauque.

\- J'en ai marre de jouer, Clove. T'as déjà perdu des tas de points. En tombant amoureuse de moi, premièrement.

Je reste muette, la bouche légèrement entrouverte.

\- Je ne suis pas amoureuse de toi.

\- C'est ça, et moi je suis le président Snow.

J'évite son regard. Comme si une guêpe tueuse m'avait piquée. Ses yeux sont des dards. Aussi perçants que ces saloperies de dards.

\- Charmante comparaison. Tu fais ça pour les sponsors ? je demande d'une voix que j'espère neutre.

On passe à l'écran en ce moment même. J'imagine l'écran d'une télévision du District Deux séparé en deux parties. L'une retransmet notre échange, l'autre les échanges de salive des tributs du Douze. C'est dégueu, un baiser. Un joli échange de microbes.

Je me demande encore comment j'ai pu aimer ceux que Cato m'a donnés. Et je me dégoûte moi-même d'avoir un coeur si sec que je ne peux plus rien ressentir.

C'est comme ça depuis que j'ai vu le petit corps de la fille du Onze s'envoler dans le ciel, piégé dans la mâchoire de l'hovercraft pour son tout dernier voyage.

\- J'ai toujours raison, Clove Kentwell, annonce Cato. Et je vais t'en donner la preuve. T'as pas le droit de discuter.

Il attrappe mon visage. Je ne peux plus bouger. Il m'embrasse. Devant tout Panem. Sauf qu'il me fait mal. Je ne ressens plus rien. Du tout. Je ne suis qu'une grande carapace vide. Il me fait mal, le goût métallique du sang se répand dans ma bouche. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ça fait mal ? Ce n'est pas censé faire mal. Il m'a tuée ? Non, puisque je respire encore. Il serait incapable de faire ça. Ce n'est pas maintenant que je vais mourir.

Il appuie si fort que ses dents me blessent, je n'arrive même plus à respirer tellement il me serre. Mal aux côtes. Il a une de ces poignes de dingue... il n'y a que de la colère dans ce geste.

Connard. Fais moi marcher. Fais moi courir. Fais ça uniquement pour les sponsors.

Continue.

J'ai pas envie que ça s'arrête. Continue, pitié. Je suis aussi rigide qu'une statue. Une statue de pierre qu'il a déjà brisée. Il s'active, comme un mineur avec sa pioche.

Il me lâche.

Je suis complètement essoufflée. Je le regarde, les joues toujours en feu. Mon regard n'est qu'incompréhension. Je n'ai plus mal nulle part. Je souris. Regard prudent pour vérifier si il ne m'a pas poignardée. Il en serait capable.

Non, ça va. Je n'ai rien. Pourtant, ça aurait fait bien plaisir aux gens du Capitole. Mais la vraie faiblesse des tributs du District Deux, c'est que si l'un meurt, l'autre dépérit. Ou il devient fou de rage – tout dépend des poids sur les plateaux de la balance.

\- Cato ? dis-je d'une voix prudente.

\- Quoi ?

Suppliante. Sa voix me supplie. Pleine d'espoir. Ca me fait encore plus mal. Il joue, il s'amuse, il s'éclate, il me croit si faible que je vais tomber dans le piège, il...

\- Dis quelque chose, je t'en prie.

Je secoue négativement la tête, lèvres pincées.

\- Je suis pas douée pour ça, Cato. C'est pas fait pour moi.

Je baisse les yeux, piteusement.

\- Tu m'as fait mal, j'avoue. Vraiment mal. Ce n'est pas de ma faute. C'est pas de la douleur qu'on éprouve dans ces moments-là, non ?

\- Je pense pas, non.

Il me regarde. Les yeux brillants. De larmes.

\- Clove, tu...

J'ai la gorge nouée.

\- A un moment, au début, je... J'avais aimé ça, dis-je.

Deuxième aveu. Je fais des progrets.

\- Mais plus maintenant. Depuis qu'on est dans l'arène, je ne ressens plus rien. A part de la peur. Peut-être parce que je suis incapable de ressentir autre chose.

Il détourne la tête.

\- Je vais chasser.

Je le regarde se lever. Sans un regard en arrière. Je replie mes genous contre moi.

J'ai encore mal. Mentalement, cette fois.


	27. Chapter 27

**Je devrais vous faire patienter un peu plus longtemps, juste pour rigoler... Merci à MyNameIsMeAndILoveMyName, Frozen Ryuko et CassieBde pour leurs reviews. **

**Chapitre 27, plus que deux... ENJOY !**

* * *

**Chapitre 27**

* * *

Ce soir-là, je replie mes jambes contre moi et me roule en boule afin de garder le plus de chaleur possible. On gèle. On caille. On a froid. On...

Je cherche un maximum de synonymes sans vraiment en trouver un nombre satisfaisant. La nuit vient de tomber et sans soleil, il fait vraiment froid. Les arbres forment une cloche d'humidité au-dessus du sol. Même dans la Corne d'Abondance, on avait plus chaud que ça. Je souffle pour faire fuir un moucheron et un minuscule nuage de buée s'échappe de ma bouche. Je frissonne. Pour constater que j'ai faim. Je lève les yeux au ciel. On n'a jamais ou presque eu de cadeaux des sponsors. Qui disait qu'être Carrière guarantissait des sponsors ou des provisions à foison, déjà ? Brutus, je crois. N'importe-quoi. Je m'agite sur mon tronc couché et manque de me lever, mais je me ravise juste avant. Ce n'est pas le moment. Pas encore... L'aube n'est pas levée. Là, je pourrais rappeler que les Kentwell sont encore capables de fournir des Vainqueurs. Je regarde Cato endormi avec mon éternel sourire. Je m'étonne moi-même de ne pas ressentir de peur véritable. Je suis étrangement détendue. Sereine et...furieuse. Contre qui ? Je l'ignore. Peut-être contre le Capitole. Ou contre ma mère de m'avoir offerte au Centre d'Entraînement dès que j'ai su marcher.

Je vais la tuer. Tuer du tribut. Pas n'importe lesquels. Elle. La fille du Douze qui se moque de moi depuis le début, depuis même la Moisson. Si June avait été tirée au sort, me serais-je portée volontaire à sa place ? Bien sûr que oui.

Je comprends son geste. A peine. En faisant ça, elle s'est aussi mise au tout devant de la scène et c'est elle que les gens veulent voir gagner les Jeux. C'est ce qui me fait la détester encore plus. Déjà, je ne l'aimais pas, avant même que la Moisson ne commence, sans même la connaître. Pourquoi ? Parce que c'est une adversaire de plus à éliminer pour garantir ma victoire.

Je vais gagner. C'est écrit comme ça. Je vais gagner. Avec Cato. Parce qu'il ne peut pas mourir. Ce serait trop bête s'il se faisait tuer. Par Thresh. Certainement. La fille du Douze serait incapable de venir à bout de l'un de nous deux. Je remue encore, je ne tiens pas en place. Cette étape, le festin, est un tournant des Hunger Games.

Cato ne m'a pas suppliée de ne pas y aller. Il a haussé les épaules, quand on a arrêté de parler, et on a tiré à la courte. C'est tombé sur moi, bien sûr. Ca tombe toujours sur moi. Et il s'en tire toujours, tranquillement, pendant que le monde s'amuse à s'écraser sur moi. Mais bon, je n'ai pas moins de chance que les pouilleux qui naissent dans la crasse du District Douze. Pauvre petite Fille du Feu.

Je hausse les épaules. Je m'en fiche, d'elle. Elle est juste là pour le spectacle. Et c'est un tribut à éliminer. Rien de plus.

Les rossignols commencent à chanter. C'est bientôt le matin. Mes mains tremblent d'excitation et je me lève, je me mets à faire les cent pas en attendant que le soleil se lève à son tour. Je n'ai pas dormi de la nuit. J'ai été incapable de dormir. Cato, lui, a dormi comme un loir.

Je continue à faire des tours dans notre coin de rochers et mes chaussures humides laissent des traces noires sur la pierre gris clair. Au fil du temps, le ciel s'éclaircit et bientôt, je suis entourée de gris. Du gris partout. Jamais le même gris. Je lève la tête. J'aime bien l'aube. Ca me rappelle un poème de l'ancien monde que ma mère murmurait souvent.

_Demain, dès l'aube, à l'heure où blanchit la campagne... _

Je réveille Cato en le secouant doucement.

_Demain, dès l'aube, il y aura profusion de biens à la Corne d'Abondance..._

Il ouvre les yeux et me sourit.

\- Prête, princesse ?

Je hoche la tête.

_A l'heure où blanchit la campagne..._

\- Tiens, mange ça, ordonne-t-il en me tendant une petite miche de pain.

\- Oh mon dieu, c'est du vrai ? je demande.

Sourire de sa part.

\- Tu l'as trouvé où ?

\- Dans mon sac magique.

Je pouffe de rire et avale une bouchée de pain. Mmh, délicieux. Sentir le parfum de la mie dans la gorge. Ecraser les petits nuages de mie sur le palais.

Je souris comme une idiote.

Cato me regarde.

_Did I disappoint you, or let you down ? _

_Should I be feeling guilty, or let the judges fround _

_'Cause I saw the end, before it began _

_I saw you around, and I knew I had won... _

_So I took what's mine, by eternal right_

Je continue avec lui.

_Took your soul out, into the night. _

_It may be over, but it won't stop there _

_I am here for you, if you only care _

_You touched my heart, you touched my soul _

_You changed my life and all my goals..._

Sourire de ma part, je me lève. Ca doit être l'heure, non ? Fin du moment émotions. On ne doit jamais s'attendrir. Il se lève aussi. Dépose un baiser sur mon frond. Abominablement tendre. On dirait que je ne vais jamais revenir. Je rigole, toute seule, tant la situation est absurde ! Bien sûr que je vais revenir, j'en tuerais une ou deux, et puis voilà, il ne restera plus que Thresh et Joli Coeur qui va croupir dans sa cachette et on gagnera tous les deux. Il se rue sur moi et commence à me chatouiller. On roule par terre comme deux idiots, avant que je ne m'arrache de lui.

\- Oh, dis-je, c'est pas le moment...

Il croise les bras et commence à bouder.

\- T'es pas drôle.

Il me sourit finalement et j'éclate de rire, je lui saute dans les bras, il souffle dans mes cheveux, comme le dernier soir au Centre d'Entrainement. Puis ensuite, je m'éloigne de lui et, sans un mot, je vais chercher mes couteaux. Dix. Le soleil vient de se lever. C'est l'heure...

Je me retourne avec un clin d'oeil pour Cato. Je ne prends pas mon sac à dos, on ne sait jamais, ça ne sert à rien de toute façon, à part à m'alourdir beaucoup plus que nécessaire.

A l'heure où blanchit la campagne...

Il y aura profusion de biens à la Corne d'Abondance...

Mes yeux doivent briller d'envie comme une petite fille qui regarde un gâteau. Je sens mes mains trembler, encore. Je n'ai pas peur. Juste envie d'en finir. Je me mets à courir sans un regard en arrière.

\- On se voit tout à l'heure, Clove !

Je cours, droit devant, et la Corne d'Abondance se rapproche.

**-HG-**

Je continue à courir. J'ai traversé presque toute la forêt. En même temps elle n'est pas si grande que ça. Ca fait du bien de courir. Je suis parfaitement réveillée, parfois des branches griffent mon visage mais je m'en fiche totalement. Je survole quasiment le sol et ne fais aucun bruit en avançant.

Je me rappelle de ce que disait ma mère à June. «Ne cours pas avec un couteau en main, tu pourrais te faire mal en tombant ! Cours pas, June !»

Et elle courait derrière ma petite poupée de soeur pour la soulever et reprendre le couteau qu'elle m'avait piqué. A trois ans, déjà attirée par les armes. Mais après la mort de Vanity aux Jeux, jamais June n'a touché de nouveau un seul objet coupant.


	28. Chapter 28

**Finalement j'ai pas envie de faire durer le suspens plus longtemps. Et non, il n'y aura pas de fin alternative. C'est une death-fic comme je les aime.  
Mais c'est surtout le dernier chapitre avant l'épilogue... Grand moment d'émotion que voilà. **

**Merci à Frozen Ryuko (copiiiine ! ^^) et à CassieBde pour leurs reviews ! Let's Enjoy chapter twenty-eight.**

* * *

**Chapitre 28**

* * *

C'est un bruissement des feuilles qui m'alerte, ou l'herbe, ou que sais-je encore. Une vibration de l'air ? Je plisse les yeux et voit une silhouette s'emparer de l'un des quatre sacs, qui se dressent sur une table à l'entrée de la Corne d'Abondance. Le métal doré de la conque m'éblouit pendant quelques secondes mais je secoue la tête, pas question de me laisser distraire. C'est la fille du Cinq qui vient de s'emparer de son sac. Je me prépare à lancer un couteau mais abandonne, elle est trop loin, ce serait perdre une arme pour un rien. Et m'affaiblir alors que je suis si près du but.  
Le soleil resplendissant semble me narguer. J'inspire profondément. Je suis étonemment calme. Je n'ai pas peur. Pas peur.  
J'ai juste...hâte de m'élancer. Je suis face au flanc gauche de la Corne d'Abondance, à une distance facile à franchir. Je peux voir si un de mes adversaires vient d'en face de l'ouverture de la conque, du côté droit, mais pas si il vient du même côté que moi, évidemment, et pas non plus si il vient de derrière la Corne. Mais mon champ de vision est assez large pour que je me sente à l'aise. J'aime bien imaginer Brutus, Enobaria, les autres Vainqueurs en train de se ronger les sangs devant leur écran.

Grâce à ma petite taille, je me dissimule parfaitement dans les brouissailles.

Quand la Renarde pénètre dans les bois, loin de ma portée, je décide que je n'ai que trop tardé et m'élance à mon tour.

Ca y est, je suis en terrain découvert. Devant tout Panem. Tout Panem est en train de me regarder.

Regard circulaire partout. Rien... Non. Des feuilles s'agitent. Je me décale afin que le tribut ne me voie pas. C'est la fille du Douze. Une minute de suspens pour le spectacle, et je me rue vers elle.

Maintenant... Mon couteau frôle sa joue sans pour autant se planter dans sa peau.

Elle gagne une grosse entaille.

Elle tire une flèche. Vite évitée de ma part.

Je souris. Pas encore assez satisfaite pour autant.

Deuxième flèche. Encore esquivée. Sourire arrogant sur mon visage.

La joue de la fille ne saigne pas encore. Pas de sang ? Mais c'est qu'elle est solide, celle-ci ! J'accélère, c'est pas le moment de se moquer de moi, encore...

Le choc est brusque. Si brusque qu'on roule à terre. Mon poing rencontre son cou. Epaule. Je la roue de coups. Pas assez du moins. Elle continue à se débattre. Me fait rouler en-dessous d'elle. Je grogne. L'éloigne de moi.

C'est pas comme ça qu'on se tire si facilement de mon emprise. Il faut que je la batte, faut que je l'aie, faut...

Elle tombe sur le dos. J'ai le temps de m'accroupir au-dessus d'elle, de plaquer ma chaussure contre son poignet, immobilisé sur le sol. Vas-y, continue à te débattre. Je t'en prie. Ca corse la partie et ca n'en devient que plus drôle.

Je dégaine mon poignard. Le plus efficace, que j'ai affûté toute seule, par mes soins...

Je la regarde en souriant. Sourire sadique. J'aime le pouvoir. Qui coule le long de mon bras, celui qui tient mon arme, sous forme de fourmillements incessants. J'aime bien la tête qu'elle fait. Celle de la fille qui craint pour sa vie.

Mais je m'en fiche... C'est elle, ou moi. Et ce sera elle. C'est ma part du contrat. Il faut qu'elle meure pour que je vive. Je vais prendre mon temps.

Je place mon poignard contre son cou.

\- Où est Joli Coeur ? je demande avec un grand sourire sadique.

Pas de réponse ? Oh, d'accord. On passe à la seconde.

\- Oh... Je vois, tu es là dans le but de l'aider !

Je manque d'éclater de rire mais je me retiens. Pour plus tard, le rire. Quand son sang coulera sur mes mains.

\- C'est mignon...

Je viens d'avoir une idée. Rappel de Sioh. «On peut faire mal aussi bien physiquement que mentalement. Attaque tes adversaires dans leurs esprits et ils seront plus faciles à abattre.»

Plus faciles... Parce que la soif de vengeance donne envie de faire n'importe quoi, Vanity l'a appris à ses dépends pendant ses propres Hunger Games. Je vais laver l'honneur de ma soeur. Rejoindre ma mère au Village des Vainqueurs. Avec Cato en prime.

\- Et c'est dommage que tu n'ait pas pu faire pareil pour ta copine, là... Comment elle s'appelait déjà ? Rue ?

J'aime bien ses cris. Elle a peur. J'aime faire peur.

\- Eh oui, on l'a tuée...

Je joue un jeu dangereux. Quelqu'un derrière moi. Pas le moment de me retourner.

\- Maintenant ça va être ton tour !

J'exulte. J'abaisse mon poignard vers elle et...

Je vole. C'est possible ?

Non, évidemment. Mal.

Secousse. Contre la Corne d'Abondance. C'est pas... Normal.

Je reconnais le tribut du Onze. Thresh. Et merde.

\- Tu l'as tuée ?

C'est une question ou... D'accord.

\- NON ! je hurle.

\- Si, tu l'as tuée ! Tu as dit son nom !

Mais je... C'est pas moi, c'est Marvel ! J'entends quelqu'un appeler Cato, et le temps de chercher la provenance de cette voix, je me rends compte que c'est moi.

\- CATO !

\- C'est toi qui l'as tuée !

\- CATO !

Secousse. Je m'envole une nouvelle fois. Mes os se craquent sur la Corne d'Abondance. Connard. Il me tient. Là. Il va me... Non, je vais gagner !

\- CATO !

Secousse. Je retombe sur le sol. Sur le côté. Mon bras se brise sur le coup.

Je vois trouble.

La fille se relève. J'essaie aussi. C'est normal que je ne puisse pas bouger ?

Mal... J'ai... Mal.

Personne ne vient.

Et je ne vois plus rien.


	29. Epilogue

**On entame le dernier chapitre de cette fic. Et vous êtes adorables. Merci à Frozen Ryuko, majamaja, MNIMAILMN et CassieBde pour leurs reviews sur le précédent chapitre.  
Ne changez pas, on se retrouve en bas !**

* * *

**Epilogue**

* * *

C'est drôle, cette pensée qu'il ne vous reste plus que quelques minutes à vivre.  
Mais je ne suis pas encore morte. Je sais que personne ne peut plus rien faire pour moi, je suis juste immobile sur le sol, mes oreilles bourdonnent, je vois trouble, je suis de plus en plus faible, j'ai de plus en plus mal... Mais je ne suis pas encore morte. Je vois -mal, certes- j'entends, je sens la terre contre mes doigts.

Je suis incapable de voir au-dessus de moi, je vois juste ce qu'il y a en face de moi, c'est à dire deux paires de jambes qui courent vers la forêt.

Je lutte pour rester consciente un peu plus longtemps. Parce que m'endormir, c'est partir... Thresh ne m'a pas encore vaincue. Je ne comprends toujours pas comment j'ai pu en arriver là.

Sur le sol juste à côté de la conque.

Je sens vaguement des vibrations sur le sol. Des pas précipités, indubitablement masculins, qui se rapprochent de moi.

Je suis incapable de bouger autre chose que mes doigts qui tremblent piteusement. Et rien que ce piètre mouvement me fait un mal de chien.

Je continue à lutter. Je sens vaguement qu'on me soulève le corps. Je dois être légère comme une plume.

Je vois de plus en plus mal.

Mais j'arrive à reconnaître le visage de Cato penché au-dessus de moi. Je déchiffre une expression ahurie sur son visage, il n'arrive pas à comprendre ce qui se passe.

Moi non plus, d'ailleurs. Je ne ressens plus grand-chose. Un à un, mes membres ne répondent plus. Ces secondes sont aussi longues qu'une éternité.

Non ! Je suis trop jeune pour mourir ! Laissez-moi dire encore un...

\- Clove...

Mon nom. C'est mon nom, ça ? J'entends à peine et ouvrir la bouche m'arrache un cri de douleur muet.

\- Parle pas, Clove...

J'ai beau ne pas fermer les yeux mais je vois de moins en moins. Le monde entier est flou. Pourquoi faut-il que je mette autant de temps à partir ? C'est comme si le Haut Juge des Hunger Games retenait mon corps à moitié mort dans l'arène pour aider à avoir un peu plus de scènes tragiques. Mon esprit s'attache.

\- Gagne, je bredouille d'une voix rauque.

C'est à peine audible. Tu m'entends, Cato ?

\- Quoi ?

M'oblige pas à répéter... Je pourrais pas, je crois.

\- Gagne.

Je sens quelque chose contre ma joue. Le contact s'en va aussi vite qu'il était venu.

\- Pour...

Aller. Un dernier petit effort. Je dois finir ma phrase. Cato... Tu pleures ?

Ma main tremble de nouveau. Je crois plutôt qu'elle convulse. Je crois qu'il a compris. Ca me rassure.

Et je lâche prise sans le vouloir.

Vanity... Maintenant je te rejoins.

* * *

**THE END. **

**Wah. Ca fait un choc d'écrire ça en bas de mon doc word, si seulement vous pouviez voir comment je me suis effondrée en larmes sur mon clavier d'ordinateur. C'est la toute première fois que je finis une fic. En plus, quand avec Frozen Ryuko on parle pendant des heures du "I'm dead. I was always dead, right ?" de Cato, phrase si déchirante en VO, mes larmes sont largement cautionnées. (même si j'exagère un peu beaucoup).**

**J'ai plusieurs choses à dire, encore. Cette histoire est dédiée à une de mes meilleures aimes, et presque Beta-Readeuse, LaFilleDeNieblum, qui n'aimait pas tant que ça Hunger Games mais qui a réussi à me supporter (dans tous les sens du terme) pendant l'écriture de cette fic. Et aussi à vous qui m'avez suivie pendant toute la rédaction de la fic. **

**Ensuite. **

**j'aimerais remercier tous ceux et celles qui ont fidèlement reviewé, Kentwell7, BoucheB, LaFilleDeNieblum, Frozen Ryuko, Plume-now et les autres aussi, ne vous sentez pas oubliés si je ne vous cite pas. **

**Merci aux 7 Followers et aux 9 lecteurs qui ont ajouté ma fic dans leurs favoris.**

**Mais bon toute histoire se finit au bout d'un moment, et j'ai l'impression de retarder le plus possible le moment de cliquer sur le bouton "Complete"... j'en ai envie et j'en ai peur en même temps. Bref.**

**Je conclus donc cette fic sur la mort de Clove, parce qu'il faut respecter les livres... et parce que c'est une death-fic, j'avais ce chapitre en tête depuis le début de l'histoire, quand j'ai commencé à l'écrire dans la voiture sur la tablette de mon père. Je l'ai réécrit au moins une bonne centaine de fois dans ma tête. Et je crois que c'est la meilleure des versions que je vous ai montrée ici. **

**Si vous avez des questions, sur ma vision de Clove, des choses qui vous ont échappé, le pourquoi du comment de mes fantasmes sur Cato (c'est pas UNIQUEMENT à cause de l'acteur), ou même ce que je mange pour le p'tit-déj', ma boite à mp est ouverte ! **

_**A bientôt bande de pandas, continuez de rêver ! **_

**Ethylen**

* * *

_« Celui qui se libère, loin d'être incapable de jouer le jeu, le joue encore mieux car il voit la vie comme un jeu. »_

_\- Allan Watts_


End file.
